


Sorcery, Faith and the Great River(or, A New Love) -- by theChaplinfangirl

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Books - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Dorian Gray and Oliver Wilde(characters), Drama, Fantasy, Halloween fun, More tags to be added, Multi, Musicals, Picture of Dorian Gray mention, Portrait In the Attic mention, Romance, Sequel, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 58,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Several months later after Alistair and his group defeated the dark cult, Cera Hildebrand is rumoured to be in love again after a masquerade that spawned endless gossip around the sorcery world of London.Who knew that Severus Piton could produce a couple of musical shows, while playing matchmaker to Cera and her new male friend?Who knew that in the process, Severus himself is also falling in love? And what is it about an evil spirit inside a painting and a mirror in Brinkley House?Yes, this is a multi-chapter fic which predicts Severus Piton/Randall Curtis and Hamish Frye/Korvo eventual relationships!





	1. Aftermath(or, the Verdict)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a sequel to the last multi-chapter fic when the gang finally defeated the dark cult again, after their rise. This was requested by JC14. 
> 
> A/N 2: This is my first attempt at Cera Hildebrand/OC, so please bear with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> KEY(or, my dream cast): 
> 
> • Alistair Vonnegut — Michael Crawford(because if Michael could be Alistair, that’d make my life.) 
> 
> • Cera Hildebrand — Sue Perkins and/or Sandi Toksvig(because why not?) 
> 
> • Ibis — Steve Barton(because he and Michael is OTP for some POtO fans! Also, that is essential for POtO cross-overs.) 
> 
> • Lanvin Dusset — Collin Firth(because he just is!) 
> 
> • Stansa — Emma Thompson and/or Gracey Sissol, aka theChaplinfangirl(because this should happen! No one other than Emma could play the over-dramatic and eccentric Stansa! Also, I’d love to be her.) 
> 
> • Korvo(OC) — Alan Davies(because he’s too cute not to be Korvo!) 
> 
> • Jeffrey O’Cairn — your imagination is needed here, please! 
> 
> • Stephen Hildebrand — same as above. 
> 
> • Randall Curtis — Kenneth Branagh(because Kenny should definitely play more sorcerers instead of being a thespian all the time!) 
> 
> • Simon Carmichael(OC) — Karl Davies(because a Kingdom reunion can never escape from our net! And because Karl is too cute not to be paired up with Sandi and forming an epic crack-pair.)

Ever since the initial second defeat of the Dark Cult has been broadcasted all around the UK, the sorcery world of London, UK, is celebrating via a masquerade in Brinkley House, an old mansion near downtown non-magic London. And that was what Irish sorcerer, Jeffrey O’Cairn, was watching on the view-screen in Alistair Vonnegut’s living room of said person’s flat, which was, at the same time, extremely close to non-magic London in its own right. 

 

  Jeffrey enjoyed his solitude downstairs, because it was way too noisy upstairs of Alistair’s flat. Every single sorcerer who was living with him has heard of the upcoming masquerade, and Ibis was shouting on top of his voice in denial, for a reason Jeffrey did not know. 

 

  “…NEVER WITH HIM, CERA, AND DON’T YOU SUGGEST IT!” he was screaming, with Cera Hildebrand, Stephen Hildebrand’s elder sister, being just the person she is. 

 

  That was when there were footsteps on the stairs of the flat, and it was Ibis and Stephen. 

  “Hey, Jeff, y’will n’ver guess what just happened!” cried the latter in his Norfolk accent, “me sis just suggested Ibis dance with either Alistair or Lanvin, and the latter is already brooding again!” 

 

  Jeffrey looked up and saw Stephen beaming, with Ibis looking murderous at him.

  “Say that again and you’re dead meat, Hildebrand…” said Ibis threateningly, just as more footsteps sounded on the stairs. 

  “Curse that Swallow who still insisted on disabling the aura transport.” he muttered again, before turning and seeing Stansa and Lanvin watching them from the stairs. “WHAT!” he shouted at them, his eyes completely black. 

 

  “Nothing, just want to tell Jeffrey that Cera needs him now,” grinned Stansa, and to Jeff, she said, “actually, Ibis and I won’t be here tonight, so just as a reminder.” 

  Jeffrey sighed and went upstairs, grudgingly leaving the solitude of the living room. 

 

  It was much better upstairs than he thought, as Cera and Alistair were fussing over clothes and all things fashion related. 

  “I want to dance with Randall, forever!” said Cera wistfully. She was acting much better since her abduction from the dark cult, and it was indeed Randall Curtis who saved her. 

 

  She and Alistair was in Alistair’s room, before the door opened and Jeffrey entered. Cera and Alistair turned. 

  “Welcome to our parlor, Jeff!” beamed Cera, and Alistair rolled his eyes, “you’d better dress up and we can go!” 

  Jeffrey was about to say something when the door crashed open and in waltzed Randall. 

 

  The American sorcerer was dressed head to toe in lavender, with a rose in one of his button-holes. He looked wonderful, and Cera was already about to faint. Randall ignored her. 

 

  “Heeeeeeeere’s Randall!” he shouted, spreading his arms and releasing a bunch of pretty lavender sparkles and aura flames, “aaaallllll ready for the masquerade!” 

 

  Jeffrey and Alistair exchanged a glance. “It’s not really like you two to act out of character,” said Jeffrey, “and haven’t you recovered already, Cera?” 

  Cera looked hard at him, then smirked. “I can still act, can’t I?” 

 

  Alistair agreed and hugged her close, prompting Jeffrey and Randall to smile knowingly at each other. 

  “OK! Enough of all those sappiness!” announced Randall, “we’ll still have to help out Lanvin.” His eyes softened. “The poor thing, being all alone.” 

  And with that, he left swiftly. 

 

  There was a silence, and Alistair murmured, “that was enough enthusiasm.” 

  Cera smiled. “Oh, I’m sure,” she said back, then went to the door and looked out, then got back inside and said again, “I just hope he won’t traumatize Lanvin too bad.” 

 

*** 

 

  The masquerade over at Brinkley House was altogether colourful, even better than the last time when Lanvin Dusset’s case was solved by Cera and Alistair. 

 

  The lights and music was all made via sorcery, and the great hall were filled by sorcerers and sorceresses dressed in their best clothes. It was more like a gala, according to Cera, as she and Alistair held on to each other. 

  There was a table so long it stretched from the entrance to the mansion alllllllll the way to the end of the corridor, which was filled with paintings adorning the walls. Stephen and Jeffrey spotted Hamish Frye and Jacen Kavriel near the snacks area, chatting with some other sorcerers and sorceresses while taking a break from dancing. 

 

  Unlike last time, everyone was wearing masks, and after Cera danced with Alistair, she was dancing sensually with Lanvin before seeing another sorcerer, who was simply sipping on a cocktail and watching the dancers. 

  “Who is that?” she asked softly to Lanvin, nodding towards the individual who was lounging near the chairs with another sorcerer. Because of the mask, no one could recognize them. 

  Lanvin looked over to the sorcerer as well. “I have no idea,” he replied, slowing down and stopping completely. They were watching from a distance, since after the cult dissolved once again, people’s guards were still up. “He was talking to Hamish earlier. I recognized Hamish’s mask and Jacen’s.” 

 

  It was close to eleven did Hamish and Jacen snuck up to Cera and Lanvin did the latter shoot a swirl of aura flame at them, with the two pranksters laughing really hard. 

  Both Lanvin and Cera spun around. “Hamish!” hollered Lanvin, his eyes wide behind his mask, “you nearly gave us a heart attack!” 

 

  Hamish tried to stop laughing but his giggling wouldn’t co-operate. 

  “Hahahaha you should’ve seen your…hahahaha…reactions!” he gasped, with Jacen holding him upright, “have you seen the rest of our gang?” 

  Lanvin was feeling offended. “No, Hamish, and we won’t.” he glared at his friend, his eyes welling. Cera looked concerned at him and gently stroked his arm, prompting an ‘awww’ from Hamish, later a yelp when Jacen elbowed him, courtesy of Alistair. 

  “Anyway, it’s almost 12, and we’re s’posed to be able to take off our masks soon.” said Jacen, “you three stay here and I’ll bring some more drinks.” 

 

  Ibis and Stansa were in the middle of a very complicated dance when Alistair noticed Cera and Lanvin no longer near them. 

  “Ibis and Stansa, I suggest you two to go look for Korvo and notify him that Cera and Lanvin are gone!” he commanded them, but they were so enraptured in their acrobatics that Stansa finally tripped over her silver pumps and both she and Ibis crashed to the floor. 

 

  Alistair face-palmed. It was just his luck, being in charge of two high-on-crack-snappers sorcerers, with Randall nowhere to be seen and Cera getting way too adventurous with Lanvin. 

 

  All of a sudden, the intercom loudspeakers crackled, then came to life. And everyone at the masquerade became silent, as the music came to a pause as well. 

  “Good evening and welcome to the Brinkley House Masquerade, I’m your host for tonight, Korvo.” the host, Korvo, said into the intercom, “just as a reminder, as I hope everyone has a very wonderful time dancing, eating the snacks and drinking the cocktails, the upstairs corridor is off-limits to everyone. As 12 o’clock strikes, everyone is able to take their masks off and reveal themselves. Again, I wish everyone have a wonderful time. Thank you. This is Korvo of the Council for the midnight broadcast.” 

 

  The music continued and the sorcerers continued dancing, only Cera and Lanvin were already upstairs near the bannisters. 

  It was dark upstairs, since Korvo didn’t want anyone to go there. Cera had been asking questions ever since the announcement Korvo gave. 

 

  “Why is Korvo so paranoid about dark places?” she asked as she and Lanvin continued walking along the bannisters. There were paintings everywhere, and it looked like something out of an Oscar Wilde novella. 

  Lanvin shuddered at the question. “No idea, he never really liked dark places, especially when a prank Randall played on him went wrong.” he said back, looking into a corridor, which looked like a dark tunnel without an end. “Please, we’d better go back downstairs.” 

 

  The reason Cera and Lanvin were upstairs just as the announcement started, was because Cera heard someone whispering, and it didn’t sound like it was from some sorcerer who was at the party. 

 

  “I heard a whispering and want to know what is it.” said Cera, after she and Lanvin went back down the stairs, as the music continued blaring, “it’s strange, because Brinkley House isn’t somewhere the paranormal starts.” 

 

*** 

 

  It was indeed close to midnight did the announcement start again, and that was after Cera and the mysterious sorcerer from earlier started their second dance, with Jeffrey and Stephen trying to get more than glimpses of them together. 

 

  “Midnight arrives in just 20 more minutes!” Korvo announced from the PA system, “get ready to grab your dates and discover who they really are!” 

 

  From the great hall, the dancing became more and more erratic, as everyone was excited to discover who their dates were. And of course, like any other type of masquerade, they were in for a treat. 

 

  Twenty minutes felt like forever, since Cera and the mystery sorcerer started a conversation and was getting drinks when Hamish and a sorceress started stalking them — actually more like the former stalking Cera and her mystery date. 

  All of a sudden, the clock tower chimed, and it was finally midnight!

 

  “And now…MASKS OFF!” shouted Korvo from the intercom, as everyone was way too enthusiastic. And from the great hall, it’s either their friends shrieking with delight or it’s crying with excitement. It was more of the former than the latter for Cera. 

 

  “HOLY AURA SPARKLES, Simon, you’ve got Cera Hildebrand, aka the companion for Alistair!” hollered Hamish, ripping off his own mask and grinning from ear to ear, “I told you you’d get her, so now I’m a Seer!” 

  Simon Carmichael looked over to who his friend was mentioning, and saw that he was with Cera Hildebrand, the companion to Alistair Vonnegut. 

 

  “So I did,” he said back, smiling as well. Then to Hamish and Jacen, he smirked, “so now I’m the one to promote myself to Alistair!” 

 

  The initial excitement only lasted for about two minutes, before Korvo announced from the intercom again. 

  “Congratulations, everyone!” he beamed, “it’s time to go now, so we’ll see each other in our next annual dance!” 

 

  Cera smiled back at Simon, and looked up to the bannisters of the second floor of Brinkley House again. It couldn’t be her imagination, because Lanvin has heard the voice too, and there has to be a reason why Korvo is limiting everyone to be on the first floor, and the great hall. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End 1st chapter


	2. Dance Again Will You?(or, Whatever Is Inside Brinkley House?)

  

The next day, or rather, afternoon, Cera Hildebrand went out as soon as she was awake, since everyone over-slept that night after getting back to Alistair’s flat. What exactly happened upstairs of the second floor of Brinkley House was beyond her comprehension, and it couldn’t be false because both she and Lanvin sensed something right there. 

 

  When she arrived in non-magic London, right in front of Brinkley House, she noticed some other sorcerers there as well, and apparently one of them was Simon. 

  “One of the sorcerers who came here sensed something wrong with the House, Korvo, that’s all,” said one of the sorcerers that were being interrogated. 

 

  Korvo looked tense. “Who?” 

  “I didn’t see clearly, but two sorcerers were upstairs.” the sorcerer continued, “they never meant any harm to the place, I’m sure, but the reason is beyond our comprehension. There has to be something inside this mansion that is disturbing them.” 

  “I swear nothing is up there,” said Simon, stepping forward, with Korvo looking him over, “whoever the sorcerers were, they must’ve been Council members, otherwise they would’ve been stopped.” 

 

  All of a sudden, Korvo smirked. “I think I know who the sorcerers were,” he said, looking up to Brinkley House again, “Cera Hildebrand and Lanvin Dusset!” 

  Everyone gasped at that information. Lanvin Dusset was a Council member, but Cera? 

 

  “What is Cera Hildebrand's occupation then?” it was Simon who spoke, causing Cera a huge shock. 

  They danced together just yesterday, until midnight, and he couldn’t even remember her? What does he mean by what…? 

 

  Fortunately, Korvo came to her rescue. “She is a former member of the Council, before Lanvin Dusset got promoted.” he said, as he opened the door and leading the sorcerers inside; Cera followed them gingerly, but still a few paces behind. “She’s been working with Alistair Vonnegut ever since. Simon, I’m not surprised with her interest on what is going on here, she should, and that’s why we’re allowing you all to investigate first. I’m telling Alistair tonight.” 

 

  The inside of Brinkley House was just as it was left as yesterday, the great hall still had the drinks and snacks table, the decorations for the masquerade still present. But as soon as he entered, Korvo felt the sensation of someone else watching them, just like yesterday during the masquerade. 

  Anxiously, he looked up at the bannisters. As before, the bannisters were all dark and no one up there. The intercom area was also deserted. 

 

  All of a sudden, a bright flash of white light illuminated the place, and Simon, Korvo, and some of the other sorcerers jumped back in shock. It didn’t exactly subside when it revealed Cera. 

  “Cera, why’re you here?” Korvo demanded feeling even more uneasy. There has to be a reason why was he feeling like this. “These other sorcerers are the remaining of the Council, and they’re here to investigate what happened yesterday when I was announcing.” 

 

  Cera remembered last night, when she heard the whispering from upstairs. She looked up at the bannisters temporarily and looked back at Korvo. 

  “I heard something and wanted to know what it is, so Lanvin and I went upstairs,” she finally confessed. “I don’t know why, but I think it’s something sinister.” 

 

  There was a murmur through the two other sorcerers that was with Simon and Korvo, before the first one spoke. 

  “We’re on the case and we’ll be informing Hamish Frye about it immediately.” he then disappeared with his companion into a bright white light. 

 

  There was a silence, before Simon spoke. 

  “If Cera works for Alistair, why doesn’t he know about this?” he asked, when all of a sudden, something happened. A whispering. 

  Everyone froze at that. 

 

  “Did you hear that?” Cera was shocked. “It happened again!” 

  All three of them looked up to the bannisters, but fortunately didn’t see anything out of sorts. 

 

  “I heard that when Lanvin and I were dancing together, and I wanted to see what it was,” she explained, “but apparently Lanvin was just as paranoid as Korvo yesterday.” 

  “I wasn’t paranoid, Cera, I knew there was something upstairs before the masquerade happened.” snapped Korvo, “and if I didn’t warn everyone, they may get harmed. Sinister, you’re right, that’s exactly what the spirit is.” 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 2


	3. Secret of the Council(or, Come to Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: From now on, you may notice that I’m starting to use some song titles for the chapter titles. Unlike the previous multi-chapter fic, this one is not dark like its predecessor! 
> 
> A/N 2: The Council is now only consisting of Lanvin, Alistair, Cera, Simon, Jeffrey, Stephen, Hamish, Jacen, my most recent OC, and two of my new OCs. And I’m trying my best at writing much more light-hearted stuff without going OOC, so please bear with me because it’s turning into an actual love story! Also, this story may be Cera-centric, I’m not sure.

  

The next day after the events inside Brinkley House, Cera Hildebrand decided to go over to the Council grounds to see the ruins and damage caused by the dark cult, which was finally defeated, at least for now. 

  The cult wanted her to be the new leader, but was still defeated, this time by someone else, other than Hamish Frye; it was, according to Korvo, another sorcerer, Severus Piton, who was, according to him again, the left wing for the former leader of the Council. 

 

  Jeffrey and Stephen wanted to join and pay tribute to the fallen Council members, so that’s how come he and his friend were also with Cera, walking down the great hall. 

 

  “Do you even realize that the last time Cera and Alistair defeated the cult, we had the dance here?” Stephen asked, as he and Jeffrey went over to the balcony and looked down to SWL. 

  Of course Jeffrey remembered. It wasn’t as recent as the one with Cera, but still fresh. 

 

  “Stephen, Jeffrey, you two better come over here now,” all of a sudden, Cera’s voice flowed to them and interrupted their reminiscing of the past. “There’s something for you two to work on when we go over to Brinkley House next time!” 

  Severus, who was with her, disagreed. “Nope, Ms Hildebrand, not going to Brinkley House this time, there’s going to be a fête around the Repertoire of Sorcery, and you know they’d like for you and your companions to join in, while still solving the case with Brinkley House.” 

 

  Severus’s words got both Jeffrey and Stephen into a frenzy, as expected, since the two young sorcerers wouldn’t stop trying to listen to what they were saying. 

  “The repertoire of sorcery?” cried Jeffrey, jumping up from his normal position, “I used to join in their drama programs and if I remember correctly, they’re doing something tooootally worthy to our favourite couple!” 

  Stephen beamed at him and Cera looked accusingly at Severus, with Severus looking back at her smugly; obviously Jeffrey meant Korvo and Alistair. 

 

  “Also, for you and Simon,” he said, after some silence when Stephen and Jeffrey finally went back to the Garden of Sorcerers with another Council member who was re-animated by Korvo. 

  Cera flushed. She remembered about the masquerade a day ago, and how she and Simon Carmichael saw each other again, just yesterday over at Brinkley House. 

 

  She glared at him. “How did you know about us?” she hissed, walking with him again as they followed Stephen, Jeffery and the illusion member to the Council Chamber. 

  Severus smiled at her. “It’s so obvious, and I’m surprised that your brother hasn’t seen it yet.” 

 

*** 

 

  Randall Curtis reminded Cera about the Repertoire of Sorcery auditions when she, Jeffrey, and Stephen got back to Alistair’s flat. 

 

  “And you know you want to dance with Simon again,” he winked. 

  Cera flushed again. If they kept this up, Stephen and Jeffrey would’ve known way too early. 

 

  “I’m not planning to let them join in the auditions!” she snapped, entering the flat, with Jeff and Stephen rushing into the study, announcing about whatever Severus told them. “Also, they’re not even experienced in acting on stage, much less than dance.” 

 

  The study was full of people, again, and all were talking excitedly, especially Stansa to Lanvin. 

  “I’m not as interested as you are, Stansa!” the French sorcerer snapped when she gushed about the information again. 

 

  “You have got to be kidding me, Stephen,” said Alistair when Stephen told him over-enthusiastically about the auditions, “I’ve heard about it from my sister, but never knew she was serious about it.” 

  “Who told you?” was what Korvo asked when Jeffrey announced it to him. 

  Alistair looked up. “Who else? Must be Severus.” 

 

  Ibis wasn’t enthusiastic at all, as it seemed like. 

  “Thought that drama was for non-magic folks?” he asked back. 

 

  “But it’ll be sooo exciting!” cried Jeffrey, his eyes shining and his hair changing into a shade of mauve. “Also, I’d be able to continue my acting training.” 

  Ibis rolled his eyes. “You haven’t even finished sorcery training and you want to train in acting?” 

  But as usual, Jeff ignored him and clapped his hands, alerting the others. 

 

  “OK!” he announced, “so we’re all joining in, and y’all know what else? There’ll be another dance!” 

  Stansa beamed at Ibis and hugged him close, prompting Korvo to smile at them. Stansa has always been the most over-enthusiastic when coming to activities like this. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 3


	4. The Council Strikes Back(or, A Scandalous Love Affair)

  

Apparently the so-called auditions over at the Repertoire of Sorcery wasn’t something exclusive for the Council, as Severus Piton implied, because Alistair got a call from Kate Vonnegut, his sister, via Karmonphone. 

 

  “Yes, I’ve heard, and I know what you’re thinking of,” he said to her when she started rambling like Stansa yesterday, “so you and Jacen are both joining?” 

  “Everyone is allowed to,” said Kate, “and have you heard the latest rumor that’s going on around the Council? Cera Hildebrand and Simon Carmichael are possibly in love! I was listening to Hamish and Jacen chatting during dinner yesterday and heard about it.” 

 

  Alistair nearly choked on his breakfast tea. “WHAT?” 

  Kate giggled. “I know, and I think the auditions for the performance is actually a set up by Severus and some others.” she replied, calming down, “don’t ask Cera just yet, we have to see for ourselves first, before jumping to conclusions.” 

  Alistair sighed as he suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs of his flat. Very possibly Korvo or Ibis. 

 

  When Ibis woke up and went downstairs for breakfast, he found that Alistair Vonnegut was already awake, and calling his sister. He didn’t make a sound until the call was almost over, so that’s how come his first question was, “so who’s that?” 

 

  Alistair looked up. “Oh, uh…just Kate.” 

  Ibis hummed. “OK, so what does she want from us?” 

  Alistair blushed and turned away, and Ibis pried on, “don’t tell me she told you about the most recent rumor of Carmichael’s.” 

  So what Kate mentioned was true after all. Everyone knew about Cera and Simon. 

 

  “It was kind of like that, but because they shared a dance, I don’t think it’s possible.” Alistair replied, getting up and sending the dishes back to the kitchen, where he used a spell to clean them, “what I’m still wondering is, why does Kate think it has something to do with the recent frenzy about the Repertoire of Sorcery?” 

  Ibis smirked. It was so obvious, and for once, the great Alistair Vonnegut hardly had any idea what it was about. It was obviously about matchmaking, which was a very popular ritual non-magic folks do when they want a match to be made. And apparently it was also something Stephen and Jeffrey did in order for Alistair himself and Korvo to get back together when they were separated because of the dark cult. 

 

*** 

 

  The only place Cera and Simon met each other, was in the Council chamber whenever they went there, almost simultaneously, as it seemed, because when Cera went over there, she spotted Simon and Severus deep in conversation; when all of a sudden, Severus looked up and saw her. 

 

  “Hello there, Cera!” he cried, a bit too enthusiastically that reminded mentioned person Stephen, “I was telling Simon about the plans for auditioning. Obviously Simon here is joining in as well.” 

  Simon looked at him disapprovingly. “I never said I’d approve, Sev, and you know that,” he said back, before Cera could register what Severus implied, “oh, yes, hi, Cera,” he greeted, “didn’t know you were here.” 

 

  Cera nodded at him and prepared herself for the fawning via Severus, but it never came in a very direct way. 

  “Plus, I really want you two to dance together again.” said person told them, looking at Cera pleadingly. “Even Korvo saw you, also Hamish and Jacen.” 

 

  Cera thought back to the masquerade. It had been almost impossible to tell anyone apart from anyone, mostly because their faces were covered, and the music was blaring loudly. 

 

  _Masquerade!_

_Paper faces, spinning reds!_

_Masquerade!_  

 

  Then there was the hissing from the bannisters that caught her attention; and that was when she was distracted enough and grabbed Lanvin and went upstairs to investigate. 

 

  “No, I remember nothing but the strange hissing,” she admitted, when she finally got back to the present, “according to Korvo, he wants us to investigate it.” 

  Severus smiled at her again and finally left her and Simon alone. 

 

  “So what was that about?” Simon asked when he and Cera went from the Council chambers to the Academy gardens, where new members of the Council were chosen by some of the most powerful sorcerers of London. “Severus knows about us now, and are we in a relationship?” 

  For the first time in almost forever, Cera flushed and turned away. She should know better than to harbour feelings for Simon, who was way younger than her. He was only slightly older than Stephen, for heavens sake! 

 

  “I have no idea, but apparently he thinks we are.” she replied, turning to him and sighing. “There was a hissing sound coming from the second floor of Brinkley House, and Korvo wants us to investigate about it.” 

  Simon stopped prying any further and they continued their walk. 

 

  The Council garden still had several stone statues of the fallen Council members, but are mostly just as what they were. The trees were now orange and red, since it was already in the middle of autumn, which was, ironically enough, Stephen’s favorite season, since he could do as many Halloween themed pranks as possible. 

  Halloween was an annual holiday that is supposed to be celebrated when Cera and Stephen were back in Norfolk, but because of Cera’s involvement with Alistair, they only celebrated it occasionally. And she knew that Stephen would bug her if he got a chance. 

 

  “I wonder why they decided to bring in the dance during autumn, Stephen’s favourite seas’n,” she remarked out loud, almost forgetting about Simon. “Right, truth be told, I’m not sure why they want to hold the performance during this season.” 

  Simon turned away. “They want us to be together,” he said quietly, hoping Cera wouldn’t have heard him. “I never said to Severus that I’d be joining in, though.” 

 

  Cera understood that, of course, and nothing’s more of a turn-on for the Council(read: Severus Piton et al) than a possible love affair between Cera herself and Simon Carmichael, who was a sorcerer from the inner circle of Hamish Frye’s clan. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End 4th Chapter


	5. Even Sorcerers Love Gossip(or, Brother Act)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I swear I never intended this to go like it is going on now, but apparently Jeffrey and Stephen’s Halloween and matchmaking obsession is driving me crazy. 
> 
> A/N 2: As well as explanation above, I never intended to make this chapter a total parody of Sister Act, either!   
> (See the end for more notes)

  

Jeffrey O’Carin never expected what the Council academy sorcerers said was true, until he actually spotted Cera Hildebrand and Simon Carmichael strolling around in the Council garden, where plenty of statues, or rather, fallen sorcerers from the first sorcerer civil war with the cult, were standing, still holding ground and never surrendering to the dark side’s influence. 

  Next to him, Stephen Hildebrand was shaking with excitement when he saw Cera and Simon walking their way. Pulling Jeff down from his position between two statues, they shrunk down just as Cera and Simon walked past them. Jeff and Stephen had been there ever since Severus Piton left Cera and Simon alone, unbeknownst to mentioned duo. 

 

  “That was a close one.” breathed Stephen when Cera and Simon’s footsteps faded, but not entirely, “that’s the last time she’s going to get me busted.” 

  Jeffrey smirked. “So that happened when you forced Lanvin and Ibis to kiss each other?” 

  Stephen blushed and shoved him away, causing him to give a yelp and Stephen clamping his hand over his(Jeffrey’s) mouth, eyes wide. 

 

  There was several agonizing seconds of silence, and simply some rustling of leaves. After some more silence, Stephen let go of Jeff and stood up, sighing in relief. 

  “They’re still around here, and I don’t want Cera to know that we’ve been following her.” he looked back down at Jeff and said. 

 

  Jeffrey smirked to himself. If one didn’t know Stephen well, he or she may have thought that Stephen was telling the exact truth, when he obviously wasn’t. 

 

***

 

  Meanwhile, Simon and Cera went back inside the Academy, and Stephen alerted the fact to Jeff, because of their Karmonphone satellites. And what they arrived to, was Cera and Simon just plain talking to each other, nothing else, and I really mean nothing else! 

 

  “…last time when they came here with Alistair and I,” Cera was saying, looking around, “and we’re fortunate that we’ve found the essence the spirit told us to get.” 

  “It still doesn’t make sense at all — why should they choose someone from the Council as their new leader?” Simon asked as he walked along the great hall. 

 

  The academy grounds of the Council was separate from the Headquarters, which was the one underneath the Department of Sorcery. Unlike the Headquarters, the academy was almost at the rooftop of the department. 

 

  Cera went over to the balcony and was way too close to one of the columns that Stephen and Jeff were hiding behind. 

  “They wanted me to be a member of them,” she explained, and just by hearing her, the youngsters knew that she didn’t want to think about her experiences. If she hated the lair and demeanor of the cult, imagine Lanvin’s experience. “I think they underestimated Alistair’s powers. He din’t need me if he could.” 

 

  Simon looked at her. “You understand that Alistair Vonnegut has even more dark cult connections than anyone inside the Council, don’t you?” he asked in a very serious voice. 

  That came like a clap of thunder to Stephen, Jeffery, and Cera. 

 

  All three looked wide-eyed at him, with Stephen and Jeffrey still under the Invisible spell casted by Jeff. 

  “That can’t be,” whispered Stephen, “first was we defeatin’ the cult, now…?” 

 

  But Cera wasn’t that surprised. “I know,” she said back, sighing again since she arrived at the balcony, “his sister.” 

 

*** 

 

  That same afternoon, when Cera went back to Alistair’s flat, she found Randall Curtis there, speaking very enthusiastically to Ibis and Korvo, with the others not present, except for Stephen and Jeff. 

 

  “…and it is time before all of Sorcery London knows about it!” Randall was saying, beaming and making hand gestures, “I mean, she knows that he’s only slightly older than Stephen, isn’t it?” 

  Cera felt her heart skip a beat. It was true that she wasn’t supposed to feel like this when coming to Simon, but she couldn’t help feeling all those emotions when she is with him. Also, Randall was right, if she and Simon doesn’t stop this already, all of SWL will know. 

 

  “I do like him, Randall, but not like how you and Severus are thinkin’!” she said firmly, feeling herself flush. “Also, I do have more important things to think about, like what is going on in Brinkley House!” 

  All three sorcerers looked up at her, with Jeff and Stephen leaving before they crack up. 

 

  “Suuuure, Cera!” beamed Randall. 

  “She did agree to investigate the House, Randall,” before Cera could retort on Randall’s exclamation, Korvo stepped in, “the Repertoire of Sorcery auditions can wait, but Brinkley House can’t! The mansion is essential to all sorcery London.” 

  Fortunately, that caught Randall’s attention. “OK, fine, but you have to join in what Severus planned!” he yelled, then got up and went to the study, possibly going to look for some love potion ingredients Alistair had in store. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End 5th Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I’m sorry that this is more cracked than romantic.


	6. A Meeting Between Sorcerers(or, Lanvin's Theory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to say that this is more like a separate ficlet than an actual chapter, so if you want, you can read this as a stand-alone. 
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes)

PROMPT PIC: 

  Stephen and Elliot leaving a restaurant together. It’s up to you to decide whether Alan joined in or not.  

 

  Thanks to Korvo’s paranoia of Brinkley House, Lanvin Dusset decided to gather a private meeting with Alistair Vonnegut on what was his theory on the case. 

  When Stephen and Jeffery heard about it, they were over-enthusiastic, even though they’ve been playing matchmaking way too long, for Ibis and Lanvin at first, then Cera and Simon; after Simon and Cera, was Korvo and Alistair; and after Korvo and Alistair, was the latter with Lanvin, who, if they followed their original plan, was supposed to be with Ibis. 

 

  “You can’t be serious about this?” asked Randall when he heard the teenagers talking amongst themselves when Lanvin proposed the meeting to Alistair. 

  Stephen smiled evilly. “You never know.” 

 

*** 

 

  What actually happened was that it was true Lanvin and Alistair went out together, and was joined by Korvo, because according to Stephen and Jeff, he could look out for their favourite pairing of Ibis himself and Lanvin when the former isn’t with the latter and Alistair. 

 

  “So Stephen and Jeff made me look after you two, just in case both of you are way too engrossed in whatever chat you’re engaged in, and do funny business.” said Korvo when Lanvin called the waiter to order their food and drinks. 

  Alistair rolled his eyes at him. “Oh, of course, and whatever they implied, it’s purely of teenage minds, dear Korvo,” he said back, with Lanvin grinning at them. 

 

  Upon seeing Lanvin smiling fondly at them, Korvo flushed and turned away, making Lanvin smile even wider. 

  “So don’t tell me the gossip that is surrounding Cera Hildebrand is actually a decoy for you two?” he prompted, causing Korvo to glare at him. 

  “Of course not,” he, Korvo that is, said back, “and remember what you want to tell Alistair about?” 

 

  Lanvin almost forgot about what he wanted to talk about if it wasn’t Korvo who reminded him. 

  “Yes, I want to ask you about this: Alistair, you have heard about something happening in Brinkley House, no?” he asked, finally getting much more serious. 

 

  Alistair had indeed heard about the incident over at Brinkley House. It was actually told to him via Cera, who was even more paranoid than normal when she and the others got back from the masquerade. 

  So while the others were either singing Masquerade over and over in the living room, or just plain lounging on the couch and chatting about their dates, as well as Cera’s own mystery date, instead of sleeping off the excitement, Cera herself was already stressed out and irked at everyone’s over-enthusiasm, especially Randall’s, since he was the one who danced with her first. 

 

  “You do realize that you danced with one of the Council’s own sorcerers, didn’t you, Cera?” he’d asked, beaming, while lying on the couch with Stephen and Jeffrey, “Simon Carmichael is in fact the Alistair Vonnegut of the Council!” 

  That’d been breaking news for the teenagers, and that’s why they’ve been supporting Simon and Cera a little too much. 

 

  “Seriously, Randall?” Ibis had snapped, “you should tell them the actual truth, friend — Simon is a member of Hamish Frye’s inner circle, and because of that, he was called the Alistair Vonnegut of the Council!” 

  They’d continued bickering while Korvo, Lanvin, Stansa, and Cera had been either changing out of their party clothes, or getting ready for bed; or, in Cera’s case, being all paranoid about something she’d heard from the second floor of Brinkley House. 

 

  “There’s nothing but old paintings and whatnot in Brinkley House, so you don’t have to worry, Cera.” Alistair had said when Cera entered his room, anxious as can be, “anyways, no one has even been on the second floor. What could there be?” 

  That had seemed to freak out Cera even more. 

  “What if Brinkley House really is haunted, as the non-magic folks said?” she’d asked, her eyes wide, “Lanvin said that if it wasn’t so dark, we’d gone investigating.” 

  And the last thing Alistair knew, was that Cera’d been speaking with an even thicker Norfolk accent than normal, and that is often because she’s extremely frightened — the case is also the same with Stephen. 

 

  Back to the present, Alistair met Lanvin’s eyes. 

  “Yes, and she said that the non-magic folks may be right, that Brinkley House is haunted.” he said back, trying to think back to what Cera really implied, “unfortunately, Severus is completely oblivious, so is Hamish Frye and the others.” 

  “And that’s why I want to talk to you about all this.” said Lanvin, just as the waiter appeared out of nowhere at their table with their food and drink, causing him to almost yelp in surprise. 

 

  When they started eating, Korvo tried to break the tension that was eating at Lanvin and Alistair, since both were shaken by the latter’s confession about what Cera told him. 

  “You know she’s always paranoid because her parents are inside the Council and they sacrificed their lives for Cera herself and Stephen, don’t you?” he asked, after some silence, “she has to look after Stephen and you know that he’s not as oblivious as he wants you to think.” 

 

  Lanvin ignored him. “I’m leaving you to decide whether or not her theory is correct, Alistair,” he said finally, giving Korvo a look, “but to me, I think the dark cult cursed some items upstairs when they went there.” 

  Alistair almost choked on his lemon water. “WHAT?!” 

  Korvo cringed. “You can’t be certain?!” he yelled instead. 

 

  That was indeed possible, due to the cult’s habit of cursing items to mark territory; and neither Alistair nor Korvo forgot about what happened to Hamish when the cult wanted Cera to be their newest leader. 

 

  “I’m definitely certain of this,” said Lanvin determinedly, “I think it’s time for Cera and I to go investigate when it is daytime, and when she’s not dealing with anything Severus wants her to do.” 

 

*** 

 

  When they finally finished their meeting, Alistair and Lanvin decided to go back earlier, in order to plan out their schedule in advance, before Severus Piton got any more trivial ideas. 

 

  “Right, I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Korvo, and he vanished in a bright white light. 

  Lanvin sighed after another silence since they arrived. 

  “We should leave then.” 

  Alistair agreed, but still couldn’t stop thinking about what he, Lanvin that is, suggested. His theory couldn’t be true, or could it? 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End 6th Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Yes, so Lanvin is concerned with much more important stuff instead of everything trivial like Severus. 
> 
> A/N 3: And no, I don’t really think of Stephen Fry and Elliot Spencer when reading and writing about Alistair and Lanvin! IMO Michael Crawford and Collin Firth are them. If you think of Stephen and Elliot when reading about Alistair and Lanvin, it’s no problem — I only used a pic of S and E because Jonathan wanted it and suggested so!


	7. Brinkley House Investigations(or, The Last of the Cult)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanvin, Korvo, and Alistair are now on the case of whatever is happening inside Brinkley House, and they are following Cera in order to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meanwhile, Severus, Randall, and Hamish are trying to get Simon and Cera together, again. (Spoilers for Chapter 8!) 
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes)

  

The next day during breakfast, Cera noticed Stephen and Jeffrey putting up decorations in the living room, with magic helping out. 

 

  “HAPPY HALLOWEEN, SISTER!” shouted Stephen when he noticed Cera looking at the decorations. It was still early, and most of the residents, especially the permanent residents like Cera, Jeff, and Stephen, were either still asleep — in Alistair and Korvo’s case — or wide awake — in Jeff and Stephen’s case. 

 

  Cera fought back a smile at her brother’s enthusiasm. 

  “Hm, right, happy Halloween to you too.” she said back, and both Jeffrey and Stephen beamed at each other. 

 

  All of a sudden, there were footsteps on the stairs of Alistair’s home, and apparently it was Korvo. 

  When he finally reached the end of the staircase, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It certainly wasn’t a lie when Cera mentioned that Halloween was Stephen and Jeffrey’s favourite holiday of the year. 

 

  There was pumpkin decorations and whatnot alllllll over the place, and Cera was finally looking amused by the young sorcerers’ antics, while getting a much-needed distraction from Severus and gang’s plans of getting her and Simon Carmichael together, when all they did was share a dance together during the masquerade in Brinkley House. 

 

  “Mornin’, Cera.” said Korvo, after staring at what Jeffrey and Stephen did to Alistair’s living room, “Alistair’s going to kill them, I’m sure of it.” 

  Cera grinned. “Possibly, at least they didn’t cosplay themselves.” she replied, “by the way, are we going to go continue the investigation?” 

 

  Korvo sighed in relief internally. It really was fortunate that Cera never really followed in on whatever trivial matters Severus Piton got himself. 

  “Yes, and we’d better go immediately, because even the non-magic folks are avoiding that place now,” he replied, as they had breakfast together, with Stephen and Jeffrey looking disapprovingly at them. 

 

*** 

 

  All things Halloween made Cera even more paranoid than normal, and that’s how come she kept asking either Korvo, Alistair, or Lanvin to be with her when investigating, because even before entering the front door, Brinkley House looked eerie. 

 

  Korvo was obviously enjoying himself, watching Cera freak out internally. 

  “I told you that the second floor is off-limits to all sorcerers because of something going on, but you didn’t buy it.” he grinned, looking like he was on the verge of collapsing into giggles. 

 

  Both Alistair and Cera cringed at ‘because of something going on’. 

  “At least she wants to know the truth, Korvo, and not be oblivious if there really is ‘something going on’!” Alistair snapped, obviously because of nerves, “the last time when we knew about the dark cult rising, it was because of her. If it wasn’t of her, we would’ve all been either killed or manipulated to work for them.” 

 

  When they finished bickering, Lanvin suggested they get the investigation over with, before they all die of nerves. Nervously aura-transporting inside the mansion, it was normal enough, and quite similar to something between a museum of the non-magic folks and someone’s home. 

 

  The great hall was already clear of what the masquerade consisted of, and that was thanks to Randall, Korvo, and Severus. Cera, Lanvin, Alistair, and Korvo sighed in relief when they saw that. 

  “The clean-up was quick,” commented Cera when the silence was getting silly. 

  “True, and it would’ve been quicker if Severus never even mentioned about you and Simon, because how and where did he even get the idea that you two were supposed to get together?” Korvo replied. 

 

  Cera blushed and looked away. Even though she kept denying it, she did have some feelings for Simon. He was good-looking and more importantly, extremely skilled in sorcery. Also, what’s better than being with someone who’s from the inner circle of Hamish Frye, THE most powerful sorcerer of the Council? 

 

  As if knowing there were people inside the mansion, the hissy voice spoke again, but not in actual plain English, causing all four of them to jump in surprise. 

 

  “What was that?” cried Alistair. 

  Cera had to resist the urge to smirk. “That’s what Lanvin and I heard when we were dancing during the masquerade,” she explained, “and we went upstairs to investigate, only Lanvin was freaked out by how dark it was, as well as Korvo saying that the second floor was off-limits.” 

 

  “That is so like her.” Korvo rolled his eyes and said, then looked up to the bannisters, “a note of warning before we go investigate. It may be something none of you expected.” 

  “Whatever does that mean?” murmured Lanvin. 

  “It means that whatever our theories about this hissing sound is, may be true indeed.” answered Korvo, then headed towards the stairs, as the others followed him in haste. 

 

*** 

 

  The second floor of Brinkley House was just as Cera remembered it, but way less dark and creepy because of the daylight that filtered through the cracks on the walls. 

  The corridors were all clattered with renaissance-looking paintings, with very few of them sorcerer-made. And as Korvo walked along one of the corridors with Alistair, he heard the hissing again. Both he and Alistair froze at their places. 

 

  “What was that?” the latter asked, sounding almost disturbed. 

  Korvo stopped walking as well and listened. The hissing was now non-stop, and by the sound of it, it sounded more like latin. And more, it seemed to be coming from the painting at the end of the corridor. 

  He cringed at the darkness that surrounded the corridor. 

  “I think Cera’s right, it’s a painting,” he whispered, “and if it’s whispering in latin, that means —” 

 

  All of a sudden, there was a loud shriek and a zap of magic. And both Alistair and Korvo looked at each other. Seems like Cera and Lanvin is having trouble as well. 

 

  What Cera and Lanvin found was something that happened inside a mirror. It started quite normally, with them chatting about whatever superstitions non-magic folks have. 

 

  “You don’t really believe everything the non-magic folks say, do you?” asked Lanvin as he and Cera walked down another corridor, slightly further than Korvo and Alistair’s route. 

  “Not really,” Cera replied, looking at the different paintings, “the superstition happened because of this non-magic novella, Picture of Dorian Gray, which depicted the protagonist capturing his soul in a painting. Of course tha’s fiction.” 

 

  Lanvin has also heard of that but refused to believe it. 

  “There also is a French superstition about a specter in an Opera House in non-magic Paris.” he explained when he and Cera arrived at another painting, which depicted two males being together, which may make Stephen have all sorts of inappropriate thoughts; (A/N: Yes, Stephen is a slash fanboy, both in and out, because why else do you think he wants Alistair and Korvo together, as well as Lanvin and Ibis?) “Many non-magic folks believe is true, but not really.” 

 

  They continued with this kind of talk all the way until they arrived at the end of their own corridor, with Cera close to Lanvin, because of the stories they told each other were making them see things that are not there. 

 

  “Do you know that there’s this saying about if you see yourself being all zombie-like in a mirror, you’ll die in three days?” asked Lanvin with a smirk when he and Cera arrived at a mirror. 

  Cera cringed at the question. “I doesn’t know an’ I doesn’ wan’ to know.” she said back, as they both stared at said mirror nervously. 

 

  Everything was normal until all of a sudden, a third face appeared and both Lanvin and Cera shrieked on top of their voices and rushed right out of there and back downstairs to the great hall. And the great hall was where Korvo and Alistair met them. 

 

  “OK, I’m convinced now, Brinkley House is indeed haunted!” gasped Cera when she finally got her breath back. “First was doppelgängers, now ghosts. What next?” 

  At her description, Korvo cringed at the memory of the hissing painting, which was under a veil. 

  “That’s even worse than our discovery,” he looked at Alistair and remarked, nervously. “It’s all so like the non-magic superstition described in a novella!” 

 

  Neither Alistair nor Cera wanted any reminding of what non-magic novella he was implying, because whatever happened to the mirror and painting, it was just too scary to remember. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, it was Dorian Gray which gave me the inspiration for the painting, and a Charmed novella which gave me the inspiration for the mirror.


	8. A Praise Called Desire(or, Relationship Goals)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is another short chapter, and totally centered on Severus and his cronies. Randall and Cera makes cameo appearances.   
>  WARNING: May contain slash. 
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes)

  

That same day when Alistair Vonnegut, Cera Hildebrand, Korvo, and Lanvin Dusset were investigating around Brinkley House, Severus Piton and his followers, as well as friends, were over at the Repertoire of Sorcery. 

  Because of the fact that there wasn’t many performances and normally, sorcerers hardly even uses the Repertoire of Sorcery any longer, Severus and his cronies decided to make one of the stages their own, and were directing and planning their performance of a musical. Well, that was their plan for now. 

 

  “Don’t tell me you’re already sure,” said Hamish when he got to backstage, where Simon Carmichael and Jacen Kavriel were chatting, and Severus was fumbling with costumes. 

  Severus looked up. “We have to be sure, Hamish, otherwise, they’d never confess to each other!” he was getting more and more enthusiastic, and Hamish could see Jacen and Simon cringe. 

 

  They both looked up. “If you want him and Cera to be together, why not let them know each other better?” asked Jacen, hopping off the table he and Simon were sitting on. 

  The fabric Severus was meddling with were sliced into ribbons by said person’s magic, and rippled to the floor. 

  “We know Cera enough, Jacen!” he exclaimed, “besides, what if they got to know each other, and never actually had feelings?” 

 

  Before they actually started bickering, Hamish cut in. 

  “You should ask Cera herself, Sev,” he said steadily, “also, they can be friends if not a couple.” 

  “She’s way older than me, Severus!” snapped Simon, jumping off the table as well, “I’m literally Stephen’s age compared to her.” 

 

  All of a sudden, the door to the changing room opened, and two more sorcerers came in. 

  “The stage is almost all set.” one of them said to Hamish, “I think, sir, we should go to the Theatre near the Department of Sorcery.” 

 

  Severus looked up and smirked at his friends, then looked at the sorcerer who spoke. 

  “Of course,” he replied, throwing the make-up back on the table with a flourish, “tell Arnon we’ll be going to Randall’s today.” 

 

  The two sorcerers nodded and closed the door once again, before Severus nearly had a meltdown of excitement. Jacen smiled at him. Sometimes Severus never admitted that he somehow was inseparable from Randall. 

 

*** 

 

  Arnon Coss was the stage director for the repertoire auditions as well as the performances, as Severus decided. He also made Eugene Carson and Willian Halliward the special effects operators. 

 

  “Do we have to?” Simon heard Eugene complain to Willian, who he had a very obvious relationship with. 

  “According to Severus, we do.” Eugene said back, turning to Simon, who shook his head at Severus’s antics, “are you sure you want to be with Cera Hildebrand?” he asked in disbelieve. “You do remember that she was the one who is supposed to be the new member of the dark cult?” 

  By now, Simon had had enough of the rumours. 

 

  “No, and I never thought of her as something other than a mere acquaintance,” he said back. “If it wasn’t of Sev, I wouldn’t be in this mess.” 

 

  All of a sudden, the door to the changing room swung open and a very delighted Severus bounded in. 

  “He agreed!” he shouted, magic and sparks flying everywhere. 

 

  Eugene and Willian smiled at each other and Simon was confused by their change of demeanor. 

  “Er…wonderful?” he mumbled. 

  “Just simply brilliant.” agreed Severus, completely oblivious, “auditions and rehearsals are today, so chop chop!” 

 

  Without verbal complaining, the remaining sorcerers grudgingly went to the stage and immediately got started the performance Severus conducted. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Actually, blame it mainly on Cera’s sisterly instincts! Because yes, she was worried about Simon and wanted him to be safe, and have someone to take care of him when he needs it. And of course, Severus and Randall would look at it another way around!


	9. The Matchmakers' Fest(or, Won't You Dance With Me Again?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something happens and everything should be blamed on Severus and company.

  

(Cera Hildebrand POV) 

 

  I overslept again after investigating everything that has anything that has got to do with whatever is happening over at Brinkley House, and I was about to wake when I noticed I got company. 

  I couldn’t remember about anything that caused me to get company while sleeping, at all; other than the fact that Simon Carmichael and Randall Curtis came to Alistair Vonnegut’s flat to spend the night. What possibly happened was that Simon and I crashed together after we both drank one too many margaritas Randall brought over because of the celebration he insisted on, about Severus’s engagement to theatre dramas and plays. 

 

  “Sorry about this.” Simon’s voice murmured to me. OK, apparently we did crash together, and I did remember it. 

  “We’d better get up before Randall finds out about us crashing together,” I peeled off the covers and said quickly, getting out of bed and checking the time. 

 

  Indeed we’d overslept — it was already near 11 o’clock, and worse, it should be certain that Randall was either training Stephen and Jeffrey, or maybe hanging out with Severus and the others, or maybe, if my luck is with me, hanging out with Lanvin and Korvo over at Brinkley House or the sorcerers’ lair, where normally, Alistair trains Stephen and Jeff. 

 

  Getting out of my room and edging gingerly towards the staircase of Alistair’s flat, I suddenly felt way more nervous than usual. What if Randall already knew? 

  “Ya think Randall knows ‘bout us?” I asked Simon quietly. “If he does, that means trouble, because he’s someone close to Severus’s inner circle!” 

 

  Simon turned away and I couldn’t help feeling slightly concerned. It wasn’t everyday that one sleeps with someone literally the same age as my younger brother. 

  “I hope not,” he said back, avoiding my eyes. 

  I nodded and we went downstairs, still anxious with our legs shaking, with mine trying not to give away and making me look like some damsel in distress. 

 

  It was not even close to what I had in mind after we got downstairs. Randall was in a very wild conversation with Korvo, and Stephen and Jeffery looking between them in disapproval. 

  That was understandable, their disapproval, that is, since they only wanted Alistair interacting with Korvo. Everything was going on fine until Randall smirked at them. 

 

  “I’d better go wake up Simon and Cera, before they do something that may make Severus and company totally explode with delight.” he finished, with Korvo looking at him in disbelief. 

  “You’re thinking about Simon and Cera when you’re s’posed to be concerned with whatever’s going on in Brinkley House, Randall?” he snapped, just as Alistair got out of the study and spotted Simon and I, standing there near the foot of the stairs and not brave enough to go over to the center of the living room. 

 

  “And good morning to you, Simon and Cera,” he said flatly, with zero emotion. 

  At that, both Randall and Korvo spun around and stared at us, and at that moment, I wanted to disappear into thin air. 

  “I’m really sorry about over-sleeping, Alistair, honest,” I said quickly, just as Stephen and Jeffrey looked up. 

 

  “How was last night, sis?” grinned Stephen, with a too-nonchalant-to-be-convincing tone of voice. 

  Slumping over to the couch, I sat down on one of the chairs at the dining table, where Randall and Korvo were at. 

 

  “I had way too many margaritas, thanks to Randall, alright?” I couldn’t believe it, if Stephen knew about Simon and me, that’d be great trouble. “Uh…both Simon and I were too intoxicated to remember anything!” 

  And before they could ask anything else, I stood up and went to the kitchen to make myself and Simon a Restorative potion, just in case we crash again with each other. 

 

***

 

(No one’s POV) 

 

  Meanwhile, outside of the kitchen, Randall was asking questions and interrogating Simon, who was getting even more anxious that Alistair and Korvo were getting concerned about the interrogation. 

 

  “…you sure about drinking way too much non-magic drinks?” he asked, smirking in a too knowing way. “What if it was love potion?” 

  “Randall!” cried Simon, his eyes wide, “how can that be?! She’s way older than me and we’re not exactly that close. Yet!” 

 

  Cera got out of the kitchen and handed Simon one of the restoratives, then glared at Randall, who was smiling triumphantly. 

  “Love potion, Randall?” she asked dangerously, “what has gotten into you, other than now being a spy for Severus and his cronies??!!” 

 

  Randall gulped. “Severus wanted us to celebrate, and apparently both of you were too drunk to know anything else,” he explained, holding his hands up in defeat, “you were concerned about Simon so you suggested both of you crash together!” 

  Cera glared at him even harder. “I suggested it?” she demanded. 

  Randall nodded quickly, straining to think back to what exactly happened. “You were worried about him, Cera, honest!” 

  Sighing, Cera mentally kicked herself. Blame it half on Severus and Co, and half on her sisterly instincts, thanks to Stephen’s existence! 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Actually, blame it mainly on Cera’s sisterly instincts! Because yes, she was worried about Simon and wanted him to be safe, and have someone to take care of him when he needs it. And of course, Severus and Randall would look at it another way around!


	10. All Ready to Begin(or, Delight and Theatre Productions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Arnon Cross, Eugene Carson, and Willian Halliward understands the platonic relationship between Cera Hildebrand and Simon Carmichael, though they hope it is more than that. Meanwhile, Severus is Simon and Cera’s dance instructor, because their luck is just that rotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, and some more Severus/Randall implications! Here, they interact. I never really intended them to become an eventual couple, but I REALLY liked writing about them, so Severus/Randall slash came about!   
>  WARNING: Randall Curtis/Severus Piton(pre-pre-slash)! 
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes)

  

It was the same day, or rather, afternoon when Cera and Simon were summoned to the Repertoire of Sorcery by Severus Piton, along with Randall Curtis, so that’s why as soon as the three sorcerers arrived via aura transport, Cera made Randall swear up and down that he would not even think about telling Severus about what happened last night, and what he found out that noon, before lunch. 

 

  “If you dare tell him, I’ll skin you, get it?” she hissed, her eyes darkening. 

  Randall immediately nodded. “Yes, yes, of course, Cera!” he cried, then Cera allowed him to lead her and Simon over to the auditorium Severus and his companions were using. 

 

  The auditorium was way larger than usual auditoriums for performances, and from near the seats for the audience, Cera and Simon could see that Severus was bossing some of his followers on the stage. His voice was also audible, mainly due to the echo of the auditorium. 

  Everything was almost close to what a non-magic theatre may be like, when they wanted to watch some stage drama, and that was when Cera heard her own name being uttered by one of Severus’s sorcerer followers. 

 

  “Even Cera?” it was Arnon Coss, a former best friend of Alistair’s, as Ibis said so. 

  Severus nodded. “Yes, even her!” he hollered, his voice vibrating around the whole place, “this is more like the 20th century.” 

 

  Randall led Cera and Simon over to the stage and sneaked them backstage, with Severus, Arnon, and Willian Halliward not even noticing. 

  While backstage, he explained, “you may be wondering why I didn’t notify Arnon or Willian; it is because I already told them that you’d be here together with me backstage, and not in the audience. We had to choose the best moment to sneak here.” 

 

  They continued walking along the long, white corridor, before approaching a changing room. 

  “You and Cera will be here, Simon, Severus and his friends know it.” he explained as he opened the door and ushered them in, “they’re still preparing for their play, so you have to wait here for some time.” 

  Cera nodded and Randall left, before she sighed in defeat. Trust her sisterly instincts to kick in during the worstest time, and also screw Randal for indulging her and Simon in cocktails! 

 

*** 

 

  They didn’t have to wait for too long before Willian appeared in a bright white flash of aura flames, together with Arnon. 

  “So we see you’re already here?” began Willian. 

 

  Cera closed her eyes and willed herself to stop self-pitying herself. 

  “Yes,” she answered, folding her hands neatly and try not to twist them, “Randall brought us here.” 

  And against (at least) my wishes, went unsaid. 

 

  Of course, both Arnon and Willian ignored her last sentence about Randall. It can’t be possible that they already knew about what happened that noon, can it? And luckily, they broke her out of her unnerving thoughts. 

  “Brilliant!” beamed Willian; then proceeded to introduce his occupation. “I’m one of the acting directors Severus employed, so I’ll be watching over your acting abilities!” 

 

  Soon, even Arnon opened up. “And I’m the casting director,” he introduced. “And according to Sev, I already have your applications for this dance show, so no need to worry about that.” 

  No need to worry about not being accepted into whatever dance/musical/play/drama Severus cooked up just because of the masquerade at Brinkley House? Exactly in what way is Cera worrying about that? 

 

  “Wonderful.” she said back, sarcastically, with Simon nodding along, and giving her anxious looks. 

  Cera nearly melted under another of his looks. Darn her sisterly protective instincts! 

  “It’s better we get this over with, than never,” she murmured to Simon, her voice soothing. That, as expected, made both Arnon and Willian smile at each other. 

 

  She immediately looked up. “Don’t you two even dare tell Severus.” she said darkly. “I swear, this really isn’t what yer thinkin’ of!” 

  “We know,” said Willian. “Severus has no idea of how you two are like.” And to Arnon, he murmured, “thanks to her sisterly instincts, they’re way more like siblings than a couple. No offense to Stephen, though. It’s like Kate Vonnegut and Alistair!” 

  “Severus has zero idea,” agreed Arnon, then raised his voice and said to Simon and Cera, “yes, so you two would be under supervision by Severus himself. Note: just make sure you two act normal, and not…uh…as he said, couply.” 

  Cera wanted to strangle Severus right then and there. How can he think that they had something else going on other than sort-of-friendship? 

 

  All of a sudden, the door opened again, and speak of the devil. 

  All four looked up at Severus, who’s eyes were already looking between Simon and Cera, making the latter extra glad that she and Simon were not standing extremely close to each other. 

 

  “Wonderful that you’re here now, Simon and Cera!” he beamed, and Cera couldn’t help noticing he was relieved to see them. “Now, I expect Arnon and Willian told you already that I’ll be supervising you two?” 

  Simon and Cera nodded in defeat. 

  Severus beamed again. “OK!” he announced, “so you two will be using this dressing room, and Arnon and Willan will use the one next to yours.” Here, he smirked too knowingly at Cera and Simon, with them and Arnon and Willan cringing, “and no funny business, OK? We know you love each other too much!” 

 

  Finally, Cera lost her patience with the nonsense. 

  “I’m tellin’ you, Severus Piton, I have ZERO feelings for him!” she shouted, a dark aura surrounding her as she glared murderously at Severus. “We just met not long ago, and how can we fall in…love?” 

 

  “Chill, Cera,” said Severus, finally no longer being too over-enthusiastic, “ever heard of love at first sight?” 

  “Oh, yes, and just because we danced together meant we love each other?” Cera demanded, still glaring at the sorcerer. “First is me with Alistair, who’s waaaaaaay older than me, and just because I follow him on whatever adventure we have, we’re in a relationship. Now, I danced with Simon, who’s a Council member, who’s actually almost the same age as Stephen during a masquerade over at Brinkley House, and now I’m in love with him?” 

 

  That argument continued for some more time before Randall appeared and discovered it, causing Cera to curse her luck. First Severus, now Randall. 

  “Uh…am I interrupting somethin’ here?” he mumbled when he walked out of the bright flash of white light. 

 

  Both Severus and Cera flushed. “NO/YES!” they yelled in unison. 

  As usual, Randall ignored them. “Brilliant if I’m not!” he exclaimed, then turned to Severus, “just wanted to tell you that as soon as rehearsals are done, you’re free to go to the Randall Curtis Theatre to perform! OK, important question: does Hamish and the others know?” 

 

  Severus flushed even more, causing Arnon and Willian to smile at each other; and at that moment, Cera wanted to go back to Alistair’s flat to watch whoever is training Stephen and Jeffrey today. 

  Still, it might be worth it, if she’d just tell Alistair’s trainees about Severus and Randall. 

 

  “Possibly, but apparently Jacen wanted to find out why is Korvo so unenthusiastic about this production,” Severus explained, averting his eyes. 

  Finally, Randall stopped his interrogation. A chat with Korvo really may do the trick. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Originally I wanted Cera to be just as snarky to Severus as he was to her, but thought better of it. Now she knew that something’s between Randall and Severus, and she’s going to use all her abilities to get them together — you can’t underestimate the Hildebrands! 
> 
> A/N 3: And as you may have guessed already, meanwhile, Korvo, Alistair, Stansa, and Ibis are with Cera to find out what really is going on inside Brinkley House.


	11. Mangas and Ginger Tea(or, The Portrait In the Attic and The Picture of Dorian Gray; or, Non-Magic Folk Studies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Stephen and Jeffrey finds non-magic literature and reads them, then cooks up several Halloween pranks to use on Cera and her friends. With or without disastrous results, it’s up to you to decide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about all those a/n-s, but these are essential to the story. OK, so this chapter is what happened after the relevation about Simon and Cera, which was the end of chapter 9. Stephen and Jeffrey heard way too much about the Brinkley House case and wants to know more about it. But what they found out will be way too exciting to use for their Halloween celebration, instead of helping in the case; but they don’t mind or care, of course! 
> 
> A/N 2: I may be making this way out of character, but in fact, Stephen and Jeff do like causing mischief around Alistair’s home! CRACK AND HUMOR. 
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes)

  

 When Cera and Simon went out of the flat and slammed the door, there was a frozen silence, before Randall cracked up and defrosted everyone. 

 

  “WE KNEW IT, din’t we!” hollered Stephen, finally jumping up and already suffering from shouting withdrawal, “they’re brilliant together!” 

  Korvo stood up from the dining table and sighed in exasperation, while looking at Stephen, who was doing a small dance. Jeffery had to bite his lip in order to not crack up as well, with a complete different reason than Randall. 

 

  “It’s actually something unexpected that you support Cera being with someone way younger than herself,” he said back, his eyes shining, “sorry to break it to you, Stephen, but Simon is only several years older than you.” 

  Stephen ignored him and turned to Jeff. “And that’s why we can try all our new Halloween themed games on them!” 

 

  Alistair looked up. “Right, Korvo, that reminds me,” he said, and everyone snapped into attention, “we’d better let Stansa and Ibis train them today because we have to go over to the Department of Sorcery today. If Lanvin’s theory is correct, (that the dark cult has indeed cursed the painting and the mirror), we may be able to find the answers in the Room of the Requiem.” 

  Korvo sighed again. That was true enough, and because Stansa and Ibis were the ones who literally avoid Severus and his companions like the plague, Stephen and Jeff may will not be sucked into whatever they — Severus and company, that is — are cooking up right now. 

 

  “And Lanvin?” he asked quietly. “I understand that he’s someone who’s really close to Severus and company, but apparently it was he who suggested Cera and him to follow in on our investigation.” 

  “He’s with Kate on the incident,” replied Alistair, “yes, I’ll contact him as well as Stansa and Ibis.” 

 

*** 

 

  What actually happened was that it was actually Hamish Frye who was training the youngsters that afternoon, when everyone else was away from the Vonnegut estate. 

  And instead of staying inside the Vonnegut estate, they were at the Council academy, which was right on top of the Department of Sorcery. 

 

  “This was where we found out about Simon and Cera!” hollered Stephen when he, Hamish, and Jeffrey got onto the balcony and looked down at the city of SWL. “It’s much better now, that they’re free to express themselves.” 

  That was unexpected, as Hamish thought. Severus had mentioned that Stephen may or may not approve, but it really seemed to be the former, rather than the latter. 

 

  What was also expected that they soon got bored and disappeared into a white light, but after telling Hamish where they were going. 

  “We’ll be gon’ to the library to see if there’s any non-magic literature, so no need to mind us!” Stephen had said before disappearing along with Jeffrey. And Hamish had agreed, making sure that he checked his Karmonphone every once a while. 

 

  The library of the Council was oversized, and almost the size of the entire Brinkley House. When Stephen and Jeffery entered, there was no one inside. 

  “This is brilliant,” breathed Jeff when he and Stephen entered. “Talking ‘bout Brinkley House, d’you think we could find it’s history here?” 

 

  Stephen grinned. “I know, how ‘bout we go look for some literature and think of some more Halloween stuff?” 

  That got Jeffrey’s attention. Right, and Halloween was right at the corner, since it was October already. 

 

  Literature wasn’t that hard to find, and as soon as they arrived at the aisle, Stephen found something that totally caught his eye. 

  “OY, Jeff!” he hollered, waving the book around as he got it, “I got something on what’s gon’ on in Brinkley House!” 

 

  They were lucky that no one was inside the library, otherwise they’d be punished for shouting to each other in such a quiet place. 

 

  “Ok, what?” Jeffrey looked at him. 

  Stephen grinned and showed him the novella. It was Picture of Dorian Gray, an aesthetic-horror novella by this non-magic folk from Ireland, named Oscar Wilde; and of course, Jeffrey had heard of it. 

  “Hm, Oscar Wilde, eh?” he asked, flipping the novella open, “strange that even sorcerers like this.” 

 

  Stephen beamed and picked out another one. 

  “OK…now this one is interesting.” he said, flipping it open, “it’s called Portrait In the Attic. By Jonathan O’Flanagan.” (A/N: I’m so sorry, I’m already trying to fix the dent on the 4th wall!) 

 

  It seemed that it was by some strange paradox did Stephen and Jeffrey find these books, and of course, they were way more interesting than the usual sorcery books Alistair forced them to read daily. 

  After some time of reading, Jeffrey announced, “OK, whatever Alistair says, we’re borrowing these. We have to borrow Jonathan and Oscar’s intellect because.” 

  Stephen beamed at that. Surely, Cera and her companions wouldn’t know what hit them? 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I told you this is way more cracked than I wanted; also, I really didn’t intend to put Jonathan’s novella of Portrait In the Attic in this! It’s all because of what’s going on in Brinkley House.


	12. Oscar Wilde and Shakespeare(or, A Study In Non-Magic Playwrights)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Cera Hildebrand and Simon Carmichael are required to act in an Oscar Wilde play, and craziness ensues. Humor and romance in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, now it’s starting to get cracky, so be prepared. And yes, Severus is forcing them to do non-magic plays and musicals! 
> 
> A/N 2: If you have a musical, dance, or play you want them to do in your head, don’t hesitate to tell me! I’m always open to new suggestions to what craziness Severus should have in his mind.

  

The next day was what Cera Hildebrand totally dreaded, which meant that she and Simon Carmichael were required to go over to first the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, or, RADA, in Non-Magic London, to get their passes to the Randall Curtis Theatre in SWL, and meet Severus Piton, possibly after he finishes fawning over Randal Curtis when no one is watching. 

 

  “You can’t be certain that he has a crush on Randall,” said Simon when Cera suggested that to him. “Randall has a higher position than him in the Council, and Severus is only the left wing for Hamish after the former leader was killed by the dark cult.” 

  Cera cringed at the last sentence. It was certainly true that she almost forgot about the connection between the former leader of the Council and Severus himself. 

 

  Without waiting any longer, she grabbed Simon and they disappeared together into a bright flash of white light. 

 

  When they reopened their eyes, they were inside one of the changing rooms and both Severus and Arnon were there. Immediately noticing that fact, they broke apart just as Severus turned and spotted them. 

  Cera cringed again when Severus started grinning like a creepster, as usual. 

 

  “So I see you two are finally here…” he said, stretching his words out and still smiling creepily. 

  Cera flushed and turned away, and Arnon cracked up. Even Simon was looking awkwardly at them. 

 

  Finally getting back to normal, Severus clapped his hands and a script flew into his hands. 

  “OK,” he began, sounding business-like at last, and being much more serious, “our first audition is a play by this non-magic folk named Oscar Wilde, who was from Ireland, just like Jeffrey and Hamish.” 

 

  He handed Cera and Simon the scripts and beamed again. 

  “We’ve already chosen your parts, so start practicing!” 

  Cera sighed. Sometimes she felt like she was dealing with someone even worse than Stephen and Jeffrey combined. 

 

  Simon looked up from his script. “You can’t be serious, Sev,” he said firmly, “does she really have to be Gwendolen and me Jack?!” 

  That was exactly what Cera was thinking about when she herself read the script. 

  “Trust me, Sev, you’ll regret this.” she said darkly, a slightly grayish aura surrounding her, causing Simon to get closer to her automatically. 

  Severus smirked at them. “And trust me that I saw you,” he said to Simon, as he was close enough to actually hug Cera if he wanted to. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  When they actually started, major Oscar Wilde fanboy, who’s also known as the current leader of the Council, Hamish Frye, was altogether behaving like Stephen and Jeffrey combined, whispering excitedly to Jacen Kavriel, who he dragged along to the Randall Curtis Theatre, after their dealing with the Brinkley House case. 

 

  “Can you believe it?” he was asking, being altogether disturbingly out of character from his well-known professional façade. “They’re doin’ Oscar Wilde, who’s this Irish non-magic folk who was, like, über über-popular because of his aesthetically appealin’ works!” 

  From the stage, Cera could see Hamish and Jacen sitting at the very front row of seats, with the former beaming and the latter rolling his eyes, possibly wondering how and when did Hamish eat a whole packet of crack-snappers. 

 

  All of a sudden, Severus’s voice interrupted Cera’s train of thought. 

  “Your cue now, Cera!” he cried, sounding far from upset. “Now, since Cassandra finished her part as Lady Bracknell, you and Simon are s’posed to get to the action!” 

  Grudgingly, Cera complied, speaking the lines and cringing at their straightforwardness. Whatever Hamish said about Oscar Wilde was definitely all sorts of wrong. 

 

  Meanwhile, in the audience of empty seats except for two in the middle of the first row, Hamish was laughing really hard and clinging to Jacen for support. 

  And as she finished her line, occasionally looking at her script, Cera glared at him from the stage. 

 

  “Hilarious, Mr. Fry, and I’m wanting you to crack up and act like Stephen and Jeffrey even when it’s time for the epic break-up between our characters!” she yelled, causing Hamish to crack up all over again. 

  Severus tried to ignore their bickering and continue with the script run-through. 

 

  “OK!” he hollered, and his voice echoed in the empty auditorium, “I’m actually thinking about making this into a musical, and of course, our head dancers will be Cera and Simon!” 

  Cera wanted to die right then and there, but couldn’t, since there weren’t any dark cultists around. But of course, Hamish and Jacen were interested, and thankfully not as enthusiastic as Severus. 

 

  “Cool, because we really needed something light-hearted after what we found inside Brinkley House.” agreed Jacen, smiling a little bit. “But music?” 

  “No worries, music will be dealt by Harvey and Stellan.” beamed Severus, then clapped his hands again and announced at Cera and Simon to start from the beginning of Jack/Ernest and Gwendolyn’s meeting again. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I told you this is going to be more cracked than romantic, because I fail at romance, as well as comedy, because the characters tends to turn out way too OOC than funny. 
> 
> A/N 3: I don’t know why but I actually imagined Stephen Fry as Hamish. Maybe because of their same surnames? Also, instead of Hugh Laurie, I think of Willem Dafoe as Ibis. Of course, Hugh Laurie is Jacen Kavriel, at least in my mind! 
> 
> A/N 4: To all of you who’re still reading Community and the New Trainee, whoever you imagined as the characters doesn’t have to be the same as how you imagined them here. In fact, I imagined David Thewlis as Hamish Frye inside that one.   
>  UPDATE! I’ve actually changed the entire dream cast list from the opening of the two multi-chapter fics! So stop saying that SF is Alistair! In my eyes, he’s not!


	13. Kardresche and the Spirit of the Dance(or, the Danish Treatment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Hamish Frye holds a meeting with his group and they talk about what may be going on in Brinkley House, before an unexpected relevation was revealed to Alistair by Hamish himself. Mostly horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, I swear this is getting out of plan! Again, this is more like the others talking about Severus’s plans, but actually also trying to get enough information from what’s going on in Brinkley House. Also, for all of you who’s waiting for more horror, you’re getting it soon!

 

PROMPT PIC:

 

 

 

  

Two days after Severus’s first rehearsal over at Randall Curtis’s Theatre, it was obvious to the eyes that other than them, everyone else was worried about whatever was going on in Brinkley House, a mansion the sorcerers used almost exclusively, and very occasionally do any non-magic folks use it. 

  Current Council leader, Hamish Frye, decided to maybe try to balance the work of making sure anything that has got to do with Brinkley is no. 1 in his priority list, while Severus’s theatre productions are more for light-hearted fun. And that’s how come he invited Jacen Kavriel, Korvo, Lanvin, and Alistair to his estate in non-magic London to discuss this problem, since Cera had zero time in her hands because of Severus’s insistence of her being in the productions. 

 

  “I want to tell you about actually solving what happened there.” Hamish began as the sorcerers gathered around, with Korvo and Alistair close to each other, “it was noticed by Cera, isn’t it?” 

  Lanvin nodded. “True, she said she heard something when we were dancing,” he replied, and everyone looked stunned; everyone, except for Korvo and Alistair, that is; “and not too long ago we went there, and we found something that proved my theory.” 

 

  There was a murmur, before Alistair said, “he told me his theory about the dark cult possibly cursing several items inside the mansion.” 

  “That is possible.” Jacen agreed, looking at Hamish, “they curse items to mark territory, and if Lanvin is telling the truth, that means they marked Brinkley House as…theirs?!” 

 

  As expected, there was a stir from the group, and Hamish nodded at Alistair. 

  “True, I think it’s safer if we go over there and see for ourselves.” he commented, giving Alistair another look before standing up. At that, all the other sorcerers moved to get up, and immediately, Hamish casted a freezing-in-place spell at them and everyone seemed like the time has stopped, and Alistair was the only one unaffected, since Hamish never really casted it on him. 

  “We’d better get outside and speak in the corridors,” he said to Alistair quickly, “I can’t have the others hearing about this, especially Jacen.” 

  Alistair was puzzled, but still followed the Irish sorcerer out. 

 

*** 

 

PROMPT PIC: 

 

 

 

  

When Hamish and Alistair went out of the living quarters and into the great hall, Hamish led them straight to the attic, where normally, no sorcerers wanted to go there. 

 

  “The attic?” asked Alistair in surprise and slight disbelief. 

  “Right, and I think what Lanvin meant was the cult cursed several paintings or several more relics.” Hamish replied as they went up the staircase, “there’s this painting that Korvo informed me yesterday about, and I think it fits this painting’s description.” 

 

  They went up some more and finally arrived at a door, which opened to a really quite well-furnished attic, and not a dusty, old one Alistair had been picturing when he and Hamish were going up. 

  “This place used to be a non-magic family mansion before I moved in,” Hamish explained, entering and going over some stuff. He then swiped a veil off a painting and Alistair was stunned. The painting looked almost similar to the one Stephen and Jeffrey researched about when Korvo told them about what he thought he saw. 

 

  However it came about as a duplicate for Hamish, was beyond Alistair’s comprehension. 

  “How…?” 

  “I researched about Brinkley, and apparently it was also a place where someone lived.” setting the veil back in place, Hamish said, “it hasn’t been lived in for a very long time, and you know what? The non-magic family that lived here were acquaintances of the person that lived in Brinkley House.” 

  That was way too much information for Alistair, and he finally understood about the questionable atmosphere of Brinkley. 

 

  “Who was he?” he murmured, almost afraid to ask. 

  “You mean who were they.” said Hamish back, concentrating his powers and making the attic room all the more furnished. 

  “‘They’?!” 

  “D’you actually know why Cera and Stephen feels close to that place and jumped to investigate about said place?” 

 

  All of a sudden, Alistair couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Her limited abilities, Stephen’s enthusiasm about a non-magic holiday, it all clicked. 

  “The Hildebrands?” he was hardly brave enough to even say it. 

  Hamish nodded. “That was Jacob Hildebrand, the family patron, who lived there, all the way till he passed away, without his wife there — he didn’t want her near when he was about to die.” he said quietly, sounding more upset than willing to tell an information. “Technically, Cera’s mother believed in sorcery all the time, and had tried to practice it. When she got accepted into the Council, she’d already re-married. That’s the sorcerer we all know about, and no one knows that Stephen and Cera are not 100% sorcerers.” 

  Alistair couldn’t believe it. There were indeed rumors about Cera and Stephen when he first met them, but never expected an outcome such as this. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, this went another direction. And yes, this is purely my own theory on why Cera and Stephen had limited powers than Jeffery and their friends! Also, I fail at horror when Erika’s CCT partner, J, bugs me, so blame her.


	14. Seeing Productions(or, Halloween Excitement)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Phantom of the Opera and Halloween pranks, enough said. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies to you if you’re confused about the Halloween celebrations that are mentioned often, but I have to tell you that actually, it was pre-celebrations in ch. 7, and not the actual celebrations. The actual celebrations are in this chapter. 
> 
> A/N 2: Because of the initial Halloween excitement that is building, Severus and his companions have prepared a wonderful Halloween musical for everyone(read: Cera and Simon) — the Phantom of the Opera, which was the urban legend told to Cera by Lanvin. Little do they know that Stephen and Jeff has prepared even more pranks…

  

Cera Hildebrand was actually dreading October 31st more than usual, because of her brother and said brother’s best friend’s over-enthusiasm on the holiday. 

  Even worse, the holiday was celebrated every single year at Brinkley House, and she couldn’t stand that place because of the hissing and what she and Lanvin Dusset saw inside a mirror. 

 

  There was a crash downstairs as Cera got dressed and was walking along Alistair Vonnegut’s corridor of his flat, and sure enough, it was Jeffrey O’Cairn. 

  “I told you you have to have quicker reflexes!” hollered another voice with an overly-thick Norfolk accent — Stephen Hildebrand, Cera’s younger brother. He didn’t sound irritated at all, and Jeff’s retort was just as snarky. 

  “Oh, right, and you’re the only one trained with Alistair!” he yelled back, just as Cera started going down the stairs. 

 

  When she finally reached the bottom of the staircase, both Stephen and Jeffery looked up. 

  “HAPPY HALLOWEEN, SISTER!” shrieked Stephen in utter glee. “Last time was a preparation, a rehearsal of t’day!” 

  That was indeed true, because both the young sorcerers were dressed up in costumes. 

 

  Cera sighed, shaking her head. Stephen and Jeff were almost approaching adulthood, and so much for adulthood because they’re still behaving like teenagers. 

  “Yer gon’ to wake up Alistair and company, Stephen,” she said at last, then decided to still look around at least. 

 

  Again, every single Halloween decoration imaginable was decorated around the living room, as well as the long-suffering dining room. Jeffrey had made some Halloween-themed drinks, as well as cookies and refreshments. Because of that, breakfast was also Halloween-themed. 

  Breakfast, as Cera saw, was Rooibos and Saffron with a ball-like mint floating inside, that reminded her of an eyeball. Stephen didn’t finish his tea yet, and he was using a Picture of Dorian Gray-themed mug; as well as that, Jeffery was using a Phantom of the Opera-themed one. 

 

  Cera closed her eyes and willed herself to not lose her sanity right then and there. If it wasn’t of Jeff, she would’ve forgotten about Severus Piton’s irritating trivial plans and solve the Brinkley House case quickly, along with Lanvin and Korvo. 

 

  She turned to Jeffery, who was still fencing with a wand. 

  “Jeff, d’you honestly have to use that mug?” she asked, feeling exasperated. “Severus and his cronies are making Simon and I do that musical. T’day.” 

  At that information, Jeff looked up. “AWESOME, Cera!” he shouted, punching air, with Stephen smiling at him. “Can’t wait! Actually, we have to wait, because we hardly know your role yet?” 

  Cera smiled a little bit at his enthusiasm. Even though she hated how Severus planned his productions when they had more important things to do, she never wanted to disappoint Jeffrey and Stephen, despite their similar behaviours as Severus. 

 

  “It’s Christine.” she said stiffly, her smile disappearing quicker than a flame in water. 

  “And the ghost guy?!” interrogated Jeff. 

  “Rovens!” 

  Jeffery and Stephen looked as if they just saw their all-time favorite pairing come to life. 

  “FREAKIN’ ROVENS, CERA?!” they yelled in unison, their jaws on the floor. 

 

  Rovens was the sorcerer that was rumored to be training Stephen and Jeffrey, before it was confirmed that the training will be done by Alistair. Like Korvo, he was actually the Council rival of Alistair’s. (A/N: Yes, if you’ve read the original, you’ll see that Alistair indeed had a rival from the Council, but was unnamed.) 

  Cera almost forgot about the fact that Stephen and Jeffrey both worshipped Rovens like crazy. 

  “Yes.” she sighed again, hating herself from letting loose the information. 

 

  Later that morning, Stephen and Jeffrey continued their fencing until it was time for training, over at the sorcerers’ lair this time, as Alistair insisted. 

 

  “And you two have to let the costumes go until the celebration over at Brinkley House.” he said firmly, as Stephen and Jeffrey dropped the wands grudgingly. “It’s tonight, so you two have plenty of time to prepare.” 

  “But he’s Dorian, so he has to be young as heck all the time.” said Jeff, smiling again at last. “And I’m Oliver Wilde.” 

 

  Alistair smiled at them and Cera nodded. 

  “We know, and now off you go.” she said back, just as Stephen said, “wasn’t Oliver Wilde the one who created the character of Dorian?” 

  Cera and Jeffery both wanted to face-palm their brains out. Trust Stephen to mix up Oscar Wilde the non-magic folk to Oliver Wilde the character created by Jonathan O’Flanagan. 

 

  When Stephen and Jeffery were over at the Sorcerers’ lair, Cera was required to go over to RADA in non-magic London, first, to meet up the cast of the musical. 

  RADA, or, Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, was a non-magic institute for aspiring actors, and trust Severus to train them there, along with those non-magic folks. 

 

  She met Severus, Simon Carmichael, and Rovens in the great hall, where it was said that a Randall Curtis doppelgänger had been the headmaster. (A/N: I’m so sorry for crushing the 4th wall again!) 

  “You’re finally here, Cera.” said Severus as soon as he saw her death-walk over to them. 

 

  Cera wanted to strangle Severus right then and there. 

  “First was my brother and his partner-in-crime playing Dorian Gray and Oliver Wilde, then is you, forcing Simon and I into this really lame musical on an urban legend!” she shouted at him. “Can’t you see something’s going on in Brinkley House?” 

 

  “That’s a rumour, Cera, you know it,” said Severus back, “if there really is something in Brinkley House, why hasn’t anyone seen it yet?” 

  Cera couldn’t believe it. Severus Piton, the former left wing of the former Council leader, not believing what fellow sorcerers were saying? 

  “Korvo and Alistair both saw something on the second floor of that mansion, Severus!” she snapped. 

 

  There was a silence, before Rovens spoke at last. 

  “There was a hissing sound, yes, but couldn’t it just be the sound management?” he asked slowly, “if it really was something the dark cult did, we would’ve found out before they died out the second time.” 

  And like that, they continued their bickering all the way till Arnon contacted Severus via Karmonphone, did they finally stop and make a temporary verdict on the matter. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The Randall Curtis theatre was created by Randall’s name, and it was almost exclusively used by sorcerers who wanted to become actors, and no longer work for the Council; since they’ve already cracked and started behaving like non-magic folks. And when Severus and his companions, including a very grudging Cera Hildebrand, he led them to the dressing rooms, which was, as soon as he opened the door and Cera could see the mess, decorated in a manner that was too similar to what Alistair had in his own house, thanks to Dorian and Oliver…no, Stephen and Jeffery! 

 

  “Please, stay here and get changed…or rather, quickly go over the script with Rovens and then get changed. We’re going to have a run-through of this Halloween themed gem.” said Severus, before shoving Simon and Cera inside and closing the door, but before allowing Stellan Markriel, another of his sorcerer cronies, direct them, just in case they had no idea what to do. 

  “A gem, seriously, Sev?” asked Stellan, and Cera agreed with him. Exactly how cracked Severus had to be, she had no idea. 

  Severus nodded, then rushed out. 

 

  There was a stony silence, until Stellan spoke, and according to Cera, he had zero idea why was she and Simon in this mess. 

  “He kept making us be together because we danced together in the masquerade recently,” she explained, trying to find another ounce of patience. “To speak the truth, I actually regret the dance.” 

 

  Stellan looked upset at her, and so did Simon, since she’s been so caring towards him. And even thinking about them crashing together was good to get Simon’s hormones completely bonkers. 

 

  “So Rovens is being the spectre, and Simon, you’re being her fiancé,” explained Stellan as Cera tried to calm down, “Severus changed some stuff, and he actually inserted Danse Macabre as the theme.” 

  Both Simon and Cera looked up at that one. Great. 

 

  Dance practice was, unfortunately, with Severus himself, and Cera was purposely making it as unconvincing as possible. 

  After almost forever, Randall Curtis poked his head in and smirked at them. 

  Cera stopped dancing. “Randall, freakin’ WHAT are you don’ here?!” she screeched, causing Simon to giggle. 

 

  Flinging the door open and making a dramatic entrance, Randall beamed at them. 

  “I’m so so SO glad that Severus made me your actual dance instructor since I’m both the president of RADA Sorcery World Institute AND I’m the owner of this theatre!” he shouted, behaving like Stephen, “it’s such a pleasure to see you again, Cera! Also, Simon, you’re lucky to have her.” 

  He almost didn’t even catch the dangerous looks Cera and Simon were giving him. 

  “Oh, please, be way more enthusiastic!” he continued, as Cera and Simon stared at him, “you’re lucky that Severus is your instructor.” 

 

  That was the last straw for Cera. “I have no idea what is going on between you and Severus, Randall, and I don’t really want to know.” she said, struggling to keep calm, with Severus looking anxious. “But please, let us rehearse in peace, for once!” 

  Severus flushed as Randall turned to him. 

  “OK, OK, Cera’s right!” he exclaimed again, “toodle-pip!” then he vanished in a whirl of white light. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Cera and Simon were lucky that Severus allowed them to go have lunch outside of the Randall Curtis theatre, and Cera definitely took that to heart. 

  Promising everything to him, she rushed outside, arm-in-arm with Simon until Severus was seen with Randall. 

 

  Cera stopped in her tracks. OK, so there is something going on between Severus and Randall? 

  “Simon, does the others know?” she asked when she made Simon turn and look at Randall and Severus through the glass of the theatre. After looking at them for some more minutes, they continued walking. 

 

  “Know what?” Simon asked back, already thinking back to what he witnessed through the glass of Randall’s theatre. 

  “Know that something is going on between Severus and Randall.” replied Cera in a too nonchalant way, smiling mysteriously. Was she actually supporting them? 

  He was staggered by her. “No, of course not!” he exclaimed, stopping in his tracks, “never actually expected that, Cera, and what’s more, why d’you ask?” 

 

  Cera made him continue walking and threatened that if they stop one more time, they’d use aura transport. And unless Simon could talk about Severus’s feelings towards Randall normally, they won’t be having the date that mentioned former wanted so badly. 

 

  “Because don’t tell me the fact that Severus wants us together, is because he wants Randall to notice him.” Cera finished her explanation as they finally arrived at the tavern where she was formerly abducted by the dark cult, way months ago. And just like last time, Cera and Simon chose the table outside, just looking towards the alleyway of sorcerers, busying around the shops. “I mean, it makes sense, doesn’ it? Severus wants Randall, but Randall is too absorbed in…” suddenly, her eyes widened in realization. “OH, MY GOD, Simon, don’t tell me this is the classic way of wooing someone, because we’re acting as a couple, and Rovens is playing the ghost who abducted the girl, right?!” 

  Simon opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. So she was really quick in deductions. 

 

  “That is possible, but question here: why couldn’t he just make Hamish or Lanvin act it out?” he asked, just as a sorcerer waiter came over to take their orders. 

  Cera smiled at the waiter and ordered a mug of Rooibos and Saffron tea, and Simon ordered some oolong. As soon as the waiter left, Cera turned back to Simon, with her eyes gleaming in excitement. 

 

  “Now I get it!” she beamed, looking gleefully at him, “Severus wants us to play matchmakers but is too shy to tell us, so that’s why he wants us to be inside all those plays he produces! Haha, just wait till Stephen and Jeffery gets the news.” 

  Simon nodded at her renewed enthusiasm, and really thought about the actual reason of him and Cera being together…wait, wasn’t it Randall who danced with her first at the masquerade? 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Later that afternoon, Cera was way more enthusiastic when she and Simon went back to rehearsals inside Randall’s theatre in central SWL. 

  And ever since she noticed a change in Severus’s demeanor whenever he was in the presence of Randall, she’s been wanting to call Stephen; so that’s what she did as soon as she and Simon finished their dance practice and were inside the changing rooms. 

 

  “You’ll never guess this, Stephen.” she said when she connected to Stephen and Jeffrey via Karmonphone. The 3-D imaging was way larger this time as well. 

  “So ya’ve finished yer trainin’, sis?” grinned Stephen right back, apparently still in his Dorian Gray get-up, “remember we’re going to Brinkley House tonight again, and you and Randall may or may not dance first again. I kind of hope not, no offense though.” 

  Cera ignored the last part. “Do you know that Severus Piton and Randall Curtis are having an alleged affair, Stephen and Jeff?” she sounded way more serious now. 

 

  There was a stunned silence, because that just rendered Stephen and Jeff speechless. After some agonizing silence, Jeffrey spoke. 

  “Uh…Cera, we think we have some bad news for you if you also support them.” he said carefully, just as the door opened and Simon entered; Cera ignored him. 

  “Bad news?” 

  “Not exactly ‘bad’ bad news,” added Stephen, using quote marks just like how Jacen Kavriel and Hamish Frye used to do, extremely often, before finally growing out of it(A/N: Yes, I know I just made another crack on the 4th wall!); “just some warnings. OK, so we all know that Severus has something for Randall, and Randall is oblivious. Ever since that rumour spreaded out between Korvo, Alistair, Lanvin, Hamish, Jacen, and etc, we’ve all known that Severus wanted to distract Randall away from you. He’s actually jealous of Randall’s attention on you, and that’s why he want you to be with Simon constantly.” 

  Cera remembered about what she suggested to Simon during their tea time date not long ago. Her own theory didn’t seem so far fetched after all. 

 

 

  The rehearsal was going on better than expected, and of course Severus was delighted, but now Cera knew the actual reason behind it. 

 

  “Now you two are ready for performances at Brinkley House this evening!” he beamed, and Cera saw Randall smile softly at him, with him not really noticing. 

  “Wonderful.” half-agreed Cera, remembering hard what Stephen told her. “We’ll definitely be ready, before anyone even notices.” 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Every single Halloween was celebrated by the Council over at Brinkley House, a mansion located in Non-Magic London; but this time, it was way more extravagant and with much eerier decorations and arranged events. 

  Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn were delighted to get to Brinkley House way earlier, so they got to continue their fencing with their wands. Nearby, Hamish Frye and Jacen Kavriel were already preparing drinks and desserts that looked like what Jeffery and Stephen managed to make that morning. 

 

  “We’re sure glad we’re here early to witness the party bin’ set up!” beamed Stephen, finally taking a break from fencing with Jeffrey. 

  “Also, don’t mention even kind of hungry for one of those scrumptious snacks!” agreed Jeff, sauntering over to the endless table, where Hamish and Jacen were still placing desserts for later that evening. 

 

  Hamish looked up when he heard Jeff’s words. 

  “No, Jeff and Stephen, no taking snacks yet.” he said quickly, before neither Jeff nor Stephen could even stand up, “you have to wait till the party starts.” 

  Jacen nodded and Stephen smiled at him. Ever since hearing that Jacen and Korvo were in good terms since Hamish’s incident when the dark cult struck again, he’d been adoring and worshipping him like he did to Rovens. 

 

  It was literally ages until most of the other sorcerers of the Council arrived, and so did Severus and his theatre production group. 

  Cera and Simon were dressed up for the occasion already, and Stephen and Jeffrey exchanged a glance when they saw them. As usual, Cera was dressed up similar to her dress-up during the masquerade, but this time, there wasn’t a mask, so everyone recognized her. Her sorceress robes were special for the festival, since the adults hardly even played with costumes and shouted for candy to each other anymore. This time, her robes were completely white, with elaborate helms, similar to the veela mascots the Council used when they celebrated the first end to the cult attack. Unlike her, Simon was dressed up in the Council outfit that was similar to Hamish, Jacen, Severus, and some others. 

 

  Soon, all the sorcerers were inside the great hall, standing in either side of the grand staircase, where of course, their host for tonight, Korvo, was supposed to go through and upstairs to the intercom. 

 

  “That’s so unfair, isn’t it?” hissed Jeffrey as all of a sudden, the entire great hall of Brinkley House was transformed from a normal 19th Century-looking great hall into a great hall of something straight out of an Edgar Allan Poe novel or short story, with almost everyone wearing clothes that resembled the macabre, which was, by some twisted reason, the recent hot topic for Stephen and Jeffrey’s discussions. 

  The intercom crackled and everyone looked up, as the music — Danse Macabre by a non-magic folk named Saints-Säens — started and faded. 

 

  “Good evening, sorcerers, and welcome back to Brinkley House.” began Korvo from the second floor’s intercom station, “this is our first ever Halloween celebration here altogether inside this mansion, and I thoroughly wish you enjoy this evening, looking for candy and even enjoying one of our finest performances produced by Severus Piton.” 

  The teenagers smirked at each other. “And don’t forget all our pranks when we go back to Alistair’s!” shouted Jeffrey his loudest. 

 

  There was a silence, but was only temporarily broke when Jeff gulped and wished for himself to disappear right there and then when Stephen started shaking with suppressed laughing beside him. And like clockwork, everyone cracked up at once, all as if high on crack-snappers. 

  “Right,” continued Korvo, “so look out, Cera! This is Korvo of the Council for the Halloween Special Night broadcast.” 

  And with that, the music continued and everything went back to normal. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Everything was going on similar to the masquerade until Cera was seen talking with Simon near the drinks booth did Severus shout at them for preparing to change for their performance. What was unfortunate was that Stephen went to get a glass of punch right at that moment, causing Cera to almost forget about Severus trying to pair her and Simon up, in order to cover for him and Randall, as well as distract the latter from her. 

 

  “Sooooooo…a performance, eh, sis?” Stephen smirked. 

  Cera flushed and hated Korvo for revealing the vital information. 

  “Kind of, yes,” she said back, willing her blush to go away, especially in front of her younger brother. “It was arranged by Severus, and you know the reason.” 

 

  Stephen beamed. “So yer playin’ matchmaker, eh, sis?”

  That was when Cera regretted her decision of telling her brother about Severus and Randall. Matchmaking wasn’t her forte, and he knew it, after her failed attempt on making Lanvin and Korvo get together when she suggested them to go over to her own home county. 

  Before she could even reply to Stephen’s question, Severus hollered for her to go over to him and Rovens, who was looking exasperated at the former’s antics, without knowing its purpose. 

 

  With a nod to her brother, Cera death-walked over to mentioned duo, feeling some dread creeping upon her, but feeling much lighter after Stephen beamed, “BRILLIANT! Jeff and I’ll be working behind-the-scenes for you!” 

  “Cera told you?” Simon looked at Stephen and asked. 

  Stephen grinned. “She sure did.” he said back, “now go over to her, will ya? We have work to do, Jeffery and I!” 

 

  The performance was almost similar to the actual musical, but with a lot more dances, and I really mean A LOT more of dances. 

 

  As soon as Cera finished her singing part of Think of Me, there was a dance and the sorcerers went totally bonkers. 

  “This’ll be a success, I can already feel it.” said Stephen quietly to Jeffrey, when they went to the front of stage of the conservatory near the backyard of Brinkley House. 

 

  The Conservatory was where the performance was held, with its over-sized stage and curtains. It almost looked like a mini-version of the Repertoire of Sorcery and the auditorium of the Randall Curtis theatre at the same time. 

  “Sure it will,” said Jeffrey back, just as Cera and Simon danced until they released a bunch of sparkles and all the sorcerer audiences ooooh-ed. 

 

  _We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as changing as the night,_

_But promise me, you’ll_

 

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we’ve said good-bye._

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as changing as the night._

 

_But promise me, you’ll_

_always think of me!_  

 

  The entire conservatory was surrounded by light as Cera finished Christine’s song, and then was time for the second act. 

  Said act wasn’t that perfect, but the scene between Rovens and Cera was almost perfect, again; until the scene of All You Think of Me, between Simon and Cera. 

  They never seemed more in love with each other, and already, Stephen was doubting about Cera’s original plan of making Severus and Randall get together. The original plan is bound to get out of hand right now, if it didn’t already. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  When the performance finally ended around midnight, and everyone had gone back to their houses for further Halloween plans, Stephen and Jeffrey could hardly even conceal their excitement for phase two of their Halloween party. 

 

  “You two had enough fun for tonight, you hear me, Stephen and Jefferey?” snapped Cera when she and the youngsters entered the Vonnegut estate. As soon as they entered, Stephen and Jeffrey ran to the library to grab their stuff, obviously for more excitement. (A/N: Because when Stephen Fry announced this really devastating news to fans — thanks no thanks, S — he was inside a library; and here I incorporated this idea in the fic!) Alistair entered behind her, with Lanvin and Korvo absolutely beat and already half-asleep. 

 

  “Where’re the teenagers?” he asked quietly, gently ushering Lanvin and Korvo upstairs before they literally fell asleep right there and then on their feet. 

  “The library.” said Cera back, “I’ll be upstairs if they need me.” 

  Alistair nodded and went towards the library, which was right next to the study, before there was a hissing sound that reminded him about the mystery in Brinkley House again. 

 

  “Stephen, Jeffrey?” he called into the darkness of the library, which was, apparently, the teenagers’ new favourite place inside the Vonnegut estate, “it’s late and you two should be going to bed soon! Cera’s upstairs if you need her.” 

  In the shadows, Stephen and Jeffrey were shaking with suppressed laughing, before both of them, including Alistair, heard a shriek and, “AS SOON AS I FIND THEM, THEY’RE DEAD, AND I REALLY MEAN DEAD!” 

  Alistair turned on the light with a flick of his wrist, and Stephen immediately pulled the veil he draped across a sketch of himself over himself and Jeffrey. 

 

  Holding their breath, they heard footsteps getting closer, before another pair joined in. 

  “WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?” Cera screamed, a dark aura surrounding her. “JUST THEY WAIT. A skull which has its eyes glowing red, along with a really demonic voice on my bed, and a Jack-In-the-box which made the room light turn on faster than a blink?! I have to admit they’re getting smarter, and more like those non-magic kids day by day.” 

  Alistair gulped, and Stephen and Jeffrey feared that they’d wet themselves suppressing their laughing, right then and there when Cera hollered for the second time; loudly, I mean, after seeing Stephen’s sketch of himself; which had smudges of paint and whatnot on it. 

 

  Alistair nodded. “Yes, and I’m asking Hamish tomorrow, the latest, as to where and when they started getting interested in non-magic literature.” 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, so this was longer than I expected. Hope this is scary and hilarious enough, since I’m horrible at horror comedy. 
> 
> A/N 4: And yes, because I couldn’t stop thinking about SF having a library at his home, I made Alistair have one as well! And SF being Alistair is prompted by a request from RemyMoony, instead of my mind, because I’ve already mentioned who I imagine as Alistair!


	15. All You Need Is Love(or, Halloween Excitement Aftermath)

  

Way early the next day, Stephen and Jeffrey were having breakfast and their usual oolong tea in Alistair’s library when they heard footsteps on the stairs outside the door — very, very possibly Cera Hildebrand, Stephen’s sister; or maybe, if the teenagers guesses were right, either Alistair or Korvo, since they were the ones who wake up really early, despite when they slept. Also, Korvo was literally already asleep before they even entered the door to Alistair’s estate when they got back from Brinkley House yesterday. 

  Another thing was, that it was finally the first of November, Jeffery’s favorite month, for some reason. 

 

  And it was indeed Korvo, but not with Alistair; instead, he was with Lanvin. And it was Lanvin who entered the library, instead of Korvo, who went to the kitchen to make himself a Waking Up restorative. 

  “Top o’ the mornin’, Lanvin!” beamed Jeffrey when Lanvin entered, “happy first of November.” 

 

  “Oh, right, morning to you, too,” said Lanvin back, and sleep-walked to them, flopping on the carpet when he finally settled down. “Is a miracle you two never get sleepy at all.” 

  Stephen and Jeffrey smirked at each other. 

  “Right, and we didn’t even get caught by Cera.” said the latter when Korvo entered and did a double take at the sketch portrait of Stephen, which was still there. 

 

  “You two never think that what is happening in Brinkley House is serious, isn’t it?” he asked, going over to Lanvin and handing him a cup of the restorative, with Lanvin receiving it gratefully. “The painting is possessed, and by the dark cult. I asked Hamish yesterday and he confirmed it.” 

  That sentence totally made Lanvin and the teenagers completely awake. 

 

  “You know that Mr. Frye can be like Cera, since she still has practice today over at Randall’s theatre,” said Jeffrey to Stephen, just as Lanvin said, “speaking about Hamish, I heard there’s another performance happening soon enough. Severus is never giving them a break.” 

  Stefan and Jeffery looked wide-eyed at each other. Seems like a trip over to the sorcerers’ lair is on! 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Indeed that was where they went later that afternoon, when Alistair went to the Council academy to talk with Hamish, who was in turn about to go over to the Repertoire of Sorcery to meet Severus and his production team. 

  The sorcerers’ lair was full of sorcerers from last night. Well, not literally, but you get the picture. Kate Vonnegut was ordered by her brother that she’s training the teenagers that day, since he was busy. 

  Rovens, Kate, and Clare Musseini were, in fact, the only ones there, but talking about Severus’s performance and his production plans. 

 

  “You can go over to Brinkley House and have a look on the second floor,” Rovens was saying to Clare, who was a sorceress from Pakistan. “I think, by representing the Council, Severus isn’t being serious about the incident.” 

  There was a bright flash of white light, and both Stephen and Jeffrey arrived. 

 

  “We heard you.” smirked Stephen as soon as the light faded. 

  All three sorcerers ignored him, with Kate rolling her eyes Alistair-ishly at him. 

 

  “I’ll be going over there to see this then,” said Clare, sparing Rovens and Kate at last from her. 

  Rovens looked hard at her. “Right, go over there and make sure the theory is correct!” 

 

  When she finally left, Rovens paused before speaking again. 

  “Whatever’s happening, I refuse to believe in Hamish’s theories!” he said, looking hard at Kate, who was in turn gazing at Stephen and Jeffrey, who were oblivious like Severus and already messing with the monitor. “Seems like we’d better consult Alistair Vonnegut’s views.” 

  “You know his views are similar to Cera’s.” said Kate, standing up from the chair and going towards the youngsters. 

 

  Both Stephen and Jeffrey looked up from their bickering. Something else is up, and no one is even noticing? 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Meanwhile, Korvo and Cera were going towards the Department of Sorcery in order to go to the Council academy, where Alistair was speaking and meeting with Hamish. 

 

  “…and I haven’t really forgiven him for allowing Stephen and Jeffrey to meddle with non-magic literature!” Cera was saying. “Apparently I should’ve warned Alistair about Hamish’s obvious inexperience of looking after those two!” 

  Korvo remembered Cera’s epic freak-out when she noticed that there was something inside her room, as well as a total destruction of Stephen’s self-sketched portrait of himself, thanks to Stephen himself and Jeffrey, even though Cera wasn’t sure if the damage was actually done by both of them. 

  “They’ve been reading Dorian Gray by this Irish novelist from…I don’t know…the medieval times?” he said back, as he and Cera entered a lift, which would take them to the top of the department. 

 

  “According to Stephen, no.” said Cera, as the lift started going up, “the Irish novelist was a really big deal in the non-magic world during the late 19th century, for what reason, I don’t know and I don’t want to know.” 

 

  When they eventually arrived at the top floor of the department, at the Council Academy, they finally got to the great hall, with all those statues that screamed the Renaissance Period of the UK. 

  Like before, the academy grounds were free of people, but with very aesthetic scenery all around the place, with a very middle-eastern sorcery world twist to the architecture. According to Hamish Frye, who was one of the Council members who was really keen on architecture as well as aestheticism, the architect was from the middle-eastern sorcery world. 

  Gingerly moving to the Council chamber, which was used for meetings and whatnot, the door was slightly ajar, and inside, there were still sorcerers, which was turned to stone when the dark cult’s curse befallen on them. Alistair and Hamish were inside, deep in conversation, which wasn’t really in topic with why Alistair went there. 

 

  “…because it’s not like Cera to not care about what’s going on inside the mansion.” Hamish was saying, just as Korvo pushed the door open fully, as he and Cera entered. 

  There was a silence, before Hamish suddenly said, “remember what I told you about Cera, Alistair.” 

  Alistair nodded and Hamish left, brushing past both Cera and Korvo, without any word to them. 

 

  “What was that about?” Korvo demanded when Hamish left the room. “It has nothing to do with what’s going on in Brinkley, does it?” 

  Alistair looked up. “In fact, Korvo, there is.” he said calmly, which actually unnerved Korvo. He looked at Cera, who was next to Korvo. “Cera, what do you know about Brinkley?” 

 

  There was another silence, before Korvo exclaimed, “Alistair, she only knows about the hissing. That’s what she told us, remember?!” 

  Cera closed her eyes. She knew that if Korvo knew about the history of Brinkley House, he would never allow her to join in the investigation anymore. 

 

  “That was what she told us, yes.” said Alistair, standing up from his place. 

  “Then what else would you want to know?” 

  “The history.” 

  Cera felt another rush of those emotions when she thought back to the masquerade, when she and Simon Carmichael danced together for the first time. What would they say, if they knew that her family was the former owners of the mansion? 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because of the hints of Cera’s background inside the books, I’m making her family the former owner of Brinkley House. Jonathan never really mentioned about the actual owners, though, so this is my head canon on the theory. 
> 
> A/N 2: Also, a cliffhanger. Korvo will learn about the history of Brinkley House soon enough!


	16. Feelings Never Known(or, The History of Brinkley House)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn works behind the scenes for Severus and Randall, just as the true secret behind Cera’s concern of Brinkley House is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here, the secret of the Hildebrands are revealed, as mentioned already in the summary. Will Korvo actually take it well? He will, because I say so, also, I don’t really want his relationship with Cera diminished just because she wasn’t 100% sorcerer!

  

Later that same afternoon of November 1st, Stephen and Jeffrey went over to the Randall Curtis theatre in order to make sure Cera’s current liked pairing of Randall and Severus was actually going on pretty well. 

 

  But what was unexpected was, that Cera was already there, with both Simon Carmichael and Alistair Vonnegut, who hardly even enters in Randall’s repertoire for sorcerers who want to behave like non-magic folks who do drama. 

  “Please, Alistair, you’re only telling him the history of Brinkley purely because he has to know before actually investigating whatever is going on there!” Cera was saying firmly, but almost emotionally. 

 

  Stephen immediately casted an Invisible spell on him and Jeffrey before going out from behind a column to listen better in on their conversation. 

  “What are they talking about?” Jeffery murmured, when they listened in on the conversation. 

  Stephen didn’t want him to know, but it seemed that he should. The history of Brinkley House. 

 

  “Brinkley’s history.” he said back, just as Cera and Alistair hugged each other goodbye. 

  All of a sudden, there was another flash of golden light, mixed with silver and white; and Randall appeared, wearing golden sorcerer’s robes with silver helms. That distracted Cera and Stephen, as well as Jeffrey, away from the Brinkley House mystery and made their attention point to him. 

 

  “Welcome to my theatre, Cera!” Randall beamed at her, as Stephen finally broke the invisible spell and made him and Jeffrey present. “And welcome as well, Stephen and Jeff!” 

  Cera couldn’t believe it. Wasn’t Stephen and Jeff supposed to be training with Kate Vonnegut? 

  But before she could interrogate her brother and said brother’s friend, Stephen said to her, “we’re here to work behind the scenes! You’ll see.” 

 

  As usual, Cera almost forgot about her mission in getting Severus away from her and into Randall’s hands, since Randall was quite interested in Severus as well. She should have known Stephen to be the one who takes everything literally. 

 

  “Brilliant.” she closed her eyes and agreed, half-heartedly, since she is still yet to punish Stephen and Jeffery for playing the Halloween prank on her so late in the night, when she finally stopped pleasuring Severus via a horrible re-edition of a French urban legend. 

 

  Sure enough, around that evening, Stephen and Jeffery’s plan was making sure Cera and Simon were together all the time, just like Severus wanted, and making sure that Severus and Randall kept bumping into each other, whether it’s while chatting with Rovens, or it’s while being over-enthusiastic over Cera and Simon. 

 

  “Now that’s the eighth time I bumped into Randall.” said Severus, blushing again when he mentioned Randall, while complaining to Arnon Coss. He and Arnon were dealing with stage managing when they finally had some time to speak to each other. 

  Arnon smirked. “At least Cera and Simon are together,” he said back. “That was what you’ve always wanted, wasn’t it?” 

 

  Severus almost cringed from embarrassment. If Cera wanted to humiliate him by using his feelings for Randall, she almost succeeded, since it was true that he wanted Randall so much. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Meanwhile over at the academy of the Council again, Alistair and Korvo were at the great hall, where one can go out to the open balconies and look down to SWL if they’re not afraid of heights, since it was extremely tall — the building of the Department of Sorcery. 

 

  “Who told you that there’s a family living inside Brinkley?” Korvo asked when Alistair told him about what Hamish Frye had said to him when they went to the Frye mansion. 

  “Hamish.” said Alistair back, looking out to the bird-eye view of SWL. “And you’ll never believe this, Korvo: Cera and Stephen are actually not hundred percent sorcerers.” 

  That was when Korvo did a double take. It cannot be; the rumours couldn’t be true that the Hildebrands are not sorcerers by birth. 

 

  “It’s not really like you to believe in rumors, Alistair,” he said back, after some silence and trying to calm down, “it was indeed rumored that Cera and Stephen are not sorcerers at all. Are you telling me, Cera and Stephen used to be the family that lived inside Brinkley?” 

  In fact, Korvo understood Alistair’s claim. It wasn’t every time when one sees a sorcerer so keen on non-magic literature, uses it literally and figuratively, as a prank for Halloween; as well as that, it wasn’t every time one sees a sorcerer so keen on a non-magic holiday such as Yuletide or anything similar, because actual sorcerers always have much more important matters to see to. 

 

  Even though he didn’t want to admit, what Alistair and Hamish implied could be true after all. 

  “You mean, because she has a connection to Brinkley, she cares about that place more than we do.” said Korvo again, after some more silence. Alistair nodded. 

 

  “You’ll have to talk to her then, if you want her out of this.” he said back, his voice slightly firmer than usual. 

  Korvo sighed and faced him. “If she’s a resident, what use is it if we put her out of this mystery?!” he snapped, hating himself for feeling both jealous and irritated at Alistair’s suggestion. “She and Stephen are the only ones who can give us the answers we want!” 

  Alistair looked away, knowing already that he’d stepped through a line. 

 

  “But I have to tell you, Stephen wasn’t born when they lived there, so that’s why he isn’t so attached,” he said again, before going with Korvo to the lifts. “Stephen is half-sorcerer, half-non-magic folk. Cera doesn’t have any sorcerer blood in her.” 

  Korvo sighed again. So much for not going to Randall’s to see how his production was going, since it was all Alistair to blame for telling him the information. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: So yes, there you have it. Korvo actually took it OK because how else could they understand what was going on in Brinkley without a former resident to tell them her experiences?


	17. You Won't See Me(or, Trouble In the House)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Tension between Alistair and Hamish happens, and thankfully, Korvo is yet to know the verdict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Terrible title, I know.

  

The next day, when Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn were reading their sorcery books in the library of the Vonnegut household, they heard sounds that only signaled the arrival of two sorcerers. 

 

  “…could you tell him, Alistair?” Hamish Fry and Alistair Vonnegut himself. For some reason unbeknownst to the teenagers, Hamish was completely stunned and was shocked by whatever he was told. “Even if he’s joining in the investigation, why? Korvo distrusts non-magic folks, and you know that.” 

  Stephen and Jeffrey looked at each other. Whatever that was about, they didn’t really want to know, since it may be serious. 

 

  Still, being the easily fascinated sorcerers they are, Stephen couldn’t help but go out and listen to their conversation, easily casting an Invisible spell on himself, before Jeffrey could realize that he was gone. 

 

  “Technically, I didn’t tell him.” Alistair was saying, “he wanted to know. After I told him, he didn’t take it that bad — apparently he was meaning to ask Cera about the history.” 

  “You think Cera would’ve told him?” Hamish’s voice was rising, as expected. 

 

  From near them, Stephen was just as stunned. What Alistair said should be something that benefitted Cera and him, shouldn’t it? Breaking the spell, he revealed himself and went up to Hamish and Alistair, his heart in his mouth. 

 

  “Oh, uh…hi,” he said quietly to the former; then looked at the latter. “So you’re back now.” 

  Hamish nodded at him and continued interrogating Alistair. 

 

  “You just want them to be distrusted, isn’t it?” he snapped, now completely stunned. “I knew it, ever since Kate’s disappearance you —” 

  “Don’t you dare mention about Kate!” shouted Alistair, a flurry of magic surrounding him. Like clockwork, Hamish’s aura darkened. 

  “You’re the one who told Korvo about the Hildebrands, Alistair, and don’t you try to deny it!” 

  Stephen cringed when he heard Hamish mention his and Cera’s surname. Whatever got them so deep into an argument has to be serious. 

 

  Rushing back to the library, Stephen called Jeffrey to meet inside the study, since there, they may can get the answers they want. 

 

  “I already think they’re talking about this rumor that has been surrounding you and Cera,” said Jeffery when they transported from the library to the study, which was actually right next to said library. “But actually, the rumour is mainly surrounding Cera.” 

  Half-ignoring him, Stephen went up to the monitor and typed in the code, then tried to find Brinkley House’s history. 

  “It can not be accurate, Jeff,” he said back, “Cera can’t be a non-magic folk when I’m actually her younger brother.” 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The tension was even greater when later in the afternoon, Korvo got back from what he was dealing with from outside. 

  Stephen, Jeffrey, and Lanvin Dusset were in the living room, with Stephen and Jeffrey listening intently to what Lanvin was training them about. They were told to train in the Vonnegut estate because Hamish said so, after another shouting argument with Alistair, which caused them to both leave, just as Korvo got back. 

 

  “So you’re training them today?” he asked, the first thing he got back, his eyes falling on Lanvin. 

  Lanvin, Jeffrey, and Stephen all looked up. Lanvin nodded. 

  “Hamish and Alistair had this meeting here today and they wouldn’t stop yelling at each other upstairs,” he replied, trying to not tell too much. “I think it has something to do with Brinkley House?” 

 

  Korvo ignored his last line, thankfully. “I hope he wouldn’t believe what Clare Musseini found,” he said back, “and it was just what those two were playing at during Halloween.” 

  At the mention of their Halloween plans, the air of tension between Alistair and Hamish’s fight cleared up entirely from Stefan and Jeff’s minds. They were young, and never had to worry about such things. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 17


	18. Would You Be My Seer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Severus Piton wants Cera and Simon to play the lead in Carmen, a Spanish fantasy musical. Complete with dancing and whatnot. Hijinks ensue and indeed something is going on between Severus himself and Randall Curtis! Extremely Randall/Severus heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fastforward to the middle of November, and now Severus Piton is arranging a Christmas-y production, making both Cera Hildebrand and Simon Carmichael the leads. Carmen!AU 
> 
> A/N 2: I have no idea where I thought of this, and now I’m literally on a roll thanks to how cracky this chapter is!

  

It was almost fortunate that November was going past so fast, and soon, London, both the non-magic universe and the sorcery universe, will be starting to snow. 

  Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn were still skeptical on the fight between Hamish Frye and Alistair Vonnegut, but it seemed that they’ve reached a cease-fire for now, since they have already met two times inside Alistair’s estate, which was this mini-mansion near Non-Magic London. But the peacefulness was literally shattered by Cera Hildebrand’s exasperated groaning heard from Alistair’s way too thin walls of his estate. 

  Stephen and Jeffrey were having le petit déjeuner — little lunch, as the French people, a la Lanvin Dusset, said — when they heard footsteps and complaining coming from the stairs. 

  Taking a sip of his oolong, Jeffrey looked up. 

 

  “Seems like someone isn’t exactly content at whatever Mr. Piton cooked up this time, eh?” he grinned at Stephen. 

  Before Stephen could reply, Cera, Korvo, and Alistair all clomped down the stairs and joined them, grudgingly, on Cera’s part. 

  Lanvin giggled nervously, just as there was a bright flash of aqua light, and Ibis and Stansa joined them as well. Cera face-palmed. She almost forgot that Ibis and Stansa were still staying, albeit temporarily and not every single day, unlike her, Lanvin(who was ordered by Hamish Frye to be under the guard and watchful eye of Alistair, ever since the most recent attack of the dark cult), and the teenagers; as well as Korvo, since he was currently Alistair’s flatmate. 

 

  “Top o’ the mornin’, Cera!” beamed Jeffrey, taking another swig of his oolong, “what’s the latest news again?” 

  Both Cera and Ibis scowled as Stansa beamed, looking more dreamy than normal, and way gleamy and happy, which was the exact opposite of Cera, Korvo, and Ibis. 

  “We’re doing Carmen, a Spanish fantasy dramatic romance comedy, which depicts seers and fortune-telling!” she beamed, taking a sip of her own tea, as Ibis concentrated to not throw up last night’s dinner, since he hadn’t eaten anything yet. 

 

  He glared at her. “Are you really that much of a sap, Stansa?” he demanded, as Stephen smirked knowingly. “Too bad we’re already sorcerers and we hardly even believe in prophecies, unlike you!” (A/N: I’m so sorry for a crack on the 4th wall — yes, if you’ve guessed it already by Stansa’s attitude to Severus Piton’s production plans, I’m dreaming that Emma Thompson, aka Professor Trelawney in the Harry Potter movies, is her.) 

  Stephen giggled at Ibis’s language, earning him a smirk from Jeff. 

  “So I’m guessing…you’re the lead?” he grinned. 

 

  Stansa looked more forlorn than normal, and already, Alistair was looking neutral at her and Ibis looked like he was ready to dry heave. 

  “Oh, no,” she said back, “Severus made Cera and Simon the leads.” 

 

  Jeffery jumped up in glee at that news. If Severus made Cera and Simon the leads of every single production he was doing, that means the plan to make him and Randall Curtis together is still in motion. 

  “AWESOME!” he yelled, before Alistair shushed him. 

  Cera cracked a smile, which was, according to Stephen, half-fake. 

  “Brilliant.” she said back, stiffly. 

 

  The reason was told to Cera after breakfast, when she, the teenagers, Stansa, and Ibis were required to go over to RADA in non-magic London in order to meet with Randall, who’ll then take them to his theatre. 

  Cera remembered about it, and Ibis was more than enthusiastic about Severus and Randall. 

 

  “You can’t be certain, Cera.” was what Stansa said after Ibis told her a summary of what Cera told him. 

  As per usual, the small group were sitting around a table at the dining area of RADA, where a few non-magic folk students were chattering excitedly about screen acting, before Jeffery caught sight of two sorcerers, in non-magic folk garb walking towards them. 

 

  “Tell me that isn’t Severus,” said Cera quietly, feeling upset from eating all those delicious French toast Lanvin made from breakfast. 

  The teenagers grinned outright. “Trust us, you’ll enjoy it!” they yelled in unison, just as the two disguised non-magic folks got closer. 

 

  As expected, it was Simon Carmichael and Randall Curtis, who was trying to be reassuring. 

  “Tell him he’s being ridiculous,” Simon was saying, “we’ll be revealing our true identities if the non-magic folks see us performing that!” 

 

  That line made everyone look up as Cera got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Severus have got to be kidding them — them, actual sorcerers, performing sorcery in front of non-magic folks? That can’t be true, can it? 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The Randall Curtis theatre was, thankfully, located in SWL instead of the non-magic world, and as soon as Cera sighed in relief, she glared at Severus, who was ushering her and Simon to their dressing rooms. 

 

  “You have got to be kiddin’ me, Severus — performin’ in front of non-magic folks?!” she yelled, her eyes bigger than dinner plates. 

  Severus opened the door to their room and ushered them in gingerly, then entered himself. 

 

  “You must have misheard what I’m conveying, Cera; or Simon must have misheard me.” he said, as they settled down, with butterflies still flying around in Cera’s stomach. She suddenly wished Lanvin wasn’t so good at making his native cuisine, which is impossible. “Simon,” he turned to the younger sorcerer, “I said, you and Cera are supposed to act LIKE non-magic folks when doing this fantasy musical; not FOR them. Non-magic folks are never allowed to know or believe that sorcery is real!” 

  Cera sighed in relief, again. “So just a misunderstanding?” she asked faintly. 

  Severus nodded and shot Simon another exasperated look, and Simon blushed. 

 

  “You’d better watch what you’re saying, because Alistair told Korvo something vital.” he said in a lower voice, to just Simon. 

  Simon blushed even deeper and Cera couldn’t help her sisterly instincts acting up quicker than expected. 

 

  “Severus, that’s enough judging him from a misunderstanding.” she said firmly, gently leading Simon away, “we know what you mean, and give us the —” 

  She didn’t have to finish because at that moment, everyone was engulfed in a bright flash of gold and silver light, which basically signaled Randall’s arrival. 

 

  “Gooooooooood mornin’, good mornin’, good mornin’, good mornin’!” he yelled, as the light faded at last, after blinding the three sorcerers. “Heeeeeere’s Randall givin’ y’all the scripts our dear Severus Piton told me to give to y’all!” 

  And from his robes, he brandished the scripts with a flourish that made Severus flush with embarrassment, that even Simon smiled a little bit. 

 

  “Thanks no thanks, Randall.” said Severus stiffly, averting eye contact, but still taking the scripts, “now you can go. I’ll be dealing with them, and don’t you hang out with Hamish Frye anymore! You’re literally rubbing off of his ‘good evening’ antics.” 

  Randall smiled and did another flourish at them, before leaving them at peace, and Severus finally sighed in relief, feeling the heat from his own body drop. 

 

  There was a silence before Severus finally decided that they should start, before Randall starts flouncing in again, and Cera had to fight the urge to grab her Karmonphone and call Stephen right then and there. 

  When they finally started, it was going on a really smooth pace, with both Cera and Simon listening to orders, when all of a sudden, the door to the changing room burst open and Stellan clomped in. 

 

  Cera and Simon stopped in midair before allowing themselves to finally drop from their acrobatic pose. 

  Severus spun around and glared at Stellan. 

 

  “What now?” he snapped, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t tell me Hamish and Randall are acting it up.” 

  Stellan smirked and Severus immediately noticed belatedly that whatever he wasn’t meant to say just slipped. 

  “Nope, nothing’s going on between them,” he said back, still peering at Severus, “Stansa and Jacen wants to speak to you later, as Hamish is due to arrive today as well. Apparently Stansa wants a part in this.” 

 

  Cera and Simon watched them throughout the conversation. If Stansa was acting up during breakfast and not really interested in what Severus cooked up, she wouldn’t’ve be arriving. 

  “OK, so now we know that Stansa wasn’t pretending to be all sappy earlier today.” said Cera to Simon, “seems like we have quite the show.” 

 

o-o-o 

 

  When everyone went to the auditorium that was specially reserved for Severus’s production team, stage hands Eugene Carson and Willan Halliward were preparing everything already and Darren Wilde, who was another sorcerer in Severus’s inner circle, and who was a literal clone of Hamish himself, was at the piano, just in case he had to practice more. 

  According to all those gossip told to her by Stephen, Cera knew that ever since Hamish and Jacen had been partners, Darren was still confused with Hamish by normal sorcerers. They both had such expressive eyes that like Ibis’s, could change colors depending on their emotions, both can be utterly charming when they want to bribe a sorceress in complying to whatever their needs were that time period, both having literally identical chiseled features that used to make Cera flush every single time either Hamish and Darren looked her way, when she had this crazy crush on them; and last but not least, both are from Ireland like Jeffrey; and the only way to separate them was by their companions — Jacen Kavriel was Hamish’s partner, and Gerald Cornelius was Darren’s partner. 

 

  “Awesome, everyone’s here!” hollered Severus, breaking Cera out of her thoughts, “now we have to see how you do in the first act of this fantasy musical!” 

  Gerald was near Arnon Coss, Willan Halliward, and Eugene Carson, and as the orchestra, which was based upon several re-animated former Council members, with a really, really suave violinist named Norman Creeves, who was this new Council member that Cera remembered from her Scotland travels that she met when she and Alistair was looking for centaurs to collect tears from. The conductor, who was another sorcerer, named Auguste Fritz, was almost the only one who’s not from the Council; but apparently Severus didn’t need everyone to be from there. 

 

  When the first act started, Severus motioned everyone to be behind-the-scenes and so only Simon and Rovens, along with Cera, were on the stage as the orchestra started to play the music sequence for the act and theme. 

  From behind the curtains, Hamish couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. 

 

  “You know that you chose Rovens and Cera correctly, din’t ya?” he beamed, already forgetting about his argument with Alistair. “They performed so well on the Halloween one.” 

  Arnon smirked. “That’s because they knew that he wanted Randall,” he said back in his quietest voice. The others sniggered and Severus wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

 

  The first scene ended as the Auguste flicked the wand as the orchestra ended in a really languid tone, as everyone behind-the-scenes clapped, as some orchestra sorcerers turned and smiled at them. 

  Hamish smiled back, but everyone else’s eyes were on Rovens and Simon, who were playing the lead male characters as they said and sang their lines, in not-so-good Spanish, but that could be fixed. 

  Soon, the short moment ended, and the second scene started, with the orchestra beginning again, and Auguste flicking the wand. 

 

  When it was someway into the second scene, Cera sneaked backstage and spotted them peeking. 

  “I kind of heard y’all,” she whispered, grinning, “and I’m quite proud of Simon to be staying in character all along.” 

 

  Hamish smirked at her. “That’s ‘cause he’s a wonderful trainee of mine, or rather, was,” he said back, as Arnon elbowed him to be quiet. 

  “The poor 4th wall…” moaned Severus quietly, causing both Arnon and Cera to crack up silently, until the spoken part of the script started. 

  There was a silence between the three, until Jacen, Willian, and Eugene joined in their spying. 

 

  “Psst, sorcerers!” hissed Jacen, “saw any action between Rovens and Simon yet?!” 

  Willian and Eugene giggled into their palms, and Randall appeared onstage, causing Severus to almost have a breakdown of nerves, which in turn made everyone swoon. 

 

  “No, no, no, not like that, Simon, you and Carmen, or rather, Cera, are about to become a couple, and Cera is really eccentric,” Randall was saying, his robes glimmering under the stage lights. 

  “Unfortunately she isn’t eccentric enough for the character then.” was what Rovens said after listening to Randall’s claim. 

  There was another silence, and Randall exclaimed, “I know! We could let Stansa try out the more eccentric parts since that’s just her personality!” 

 

  That was when Severus finally decided to go out there and stop him before he decided that he was the director and producer of the musical. The others still watched behind the curtain with nervous expressions; will Severus actually proclaim his feelings right then and there or will he transform back into director mode? 

  Fortunately, the latter. 

 

  “No, Randall, no can do.” he was saying, as the lights finally dimmed. 

  From behind the curtains, Arnon decided to get out of there before the scene changes into an X-rated one. 

 

  “You’re just paranoid,” was what Jacen said as Arnon hightailed out of there. 

  What was left was just Hamish, Jacen, Willan, and Eugene. 

 

  All of a sudden, a black-out happened, and there were sorcerers hurrying out of there before they get completely trampled upon, just as Norman looked up. 

  “Whatever is going on, it was planned, I’m sure of it,” he was saying, as everyone lit up fire-flames and tried to get out of there. 

 

  “Not here, we have to go.” Randall, who was still on the stage, hissed to Rovens and Simon, and all four of them disappeared into an illuminating flash of white and golden light. 

 

o-o-o 

 

 A/N: WARNING: Major slash 

 

  It was fortunately normal backstage, as Stellan and Harvey were trying to compose themselves as they tried out phase two of their plans, which was suggested by Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn. 

  From one of the changing rooms, Randall and Severus materialized, along with Rovens and Simon. Quickly realizing whatever was about to happen, Rovens and Simon disappeared again in a flurry of white light; and that was when Severus and Randall noticed that they were still arm-in-arm with each other, which made Severus withdraw immediately as if being scalded. 

 

  “No one will know, please,” said Randall quietly, completely stunning Severus silent. That can’t be, Randall actually reciprocating his feelings? And before he knew it, Randall held him close and kissed him passionately. 

  Severus’s head was swimming. This can not happen right now, and how long has Randall actually felt this way? 

  “Randall…” he kissed back, eagerly. 

 

  The moment was short lived, and just as their hands started having a mind of their own, the lights flashed on and the door was open, revealing Hamish Frye and Jacen Kavriel, both grinning in the smuggest way possible, and they were extremely pleased with themselves. 

  Randall and Severus jumped back from each other as if scalded, and Hamish looked like he was ready to implode from what he saw. 

 

  “Enjoyed your moment, boys?” he asked in his haughtiest way, in that infuriating(why?) Irish accent. 

  Randall and Severus both flushed crimson. Great. Once Hamish Frye knew about them, there will be no more hiding and fumbling in dressing rooms when said rooms were completely dark and without nosy sorcerers(read: Hamish, Jacen, etc). 

 

  Jacen smirked at them and glared at Hamish. 

  “Too much information, Hamish.” he said, when mentioned person mentioned about hiding and fumbling and whatnot. 

  As expected, Hamish ignored him. “And you’ll have to tell everyone!” he beamed, just as there was another noise at the other dressing room. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Yes, if you know the television series of Kingdom that was shown in 2007, with the beautiful scenery of Norfolk, UK, which is, ironically enough, Cera and Stephen Hildebrand’s home county, you’ll know why Hamish’s line of “he’s a trainee of mine, or rather, was” completely broke the 4th wall — I was thinking of Karl Davies when writing about Simon Carmichael, and at the same time, I was thinking of Stephen Fry when writing about Hamish. 
> 
> A/N 4: Yes, Hamish Frye is Stephen Fry, who literally has the same surname as the character! And the part where Severus mentions about Hamish’s ‘good evening’ antics was a homage to QI. 
> 
> A/N 5: Also, I was thinking about James May when writing about Darren Wilde, who was the pianist mentioned in this chapter — remember how alike Stephen and James were? It was actually the inspiration of JC14’s series The Cousin ‘Verse.


	19. PROMPT PICS for Chapter 18

 

A/N: I’m sorry that this chapter isn’t an actual chapter, but you all should know that most of ch. 18 was actually based on these two prompt pics: 

 

 1. 

 

 

 

2. 

 

 

 

 

A/N 2: And yes, the second one is one of my favorites xD 

 

 A/N 3: Also, I have to tell you, both pics are from the documentary movie of Wagner and Me; so if you could check it out, that’ll be wonderful! Please tell me if you liked it or not by commenting or reviewing. 


	20. Sorcery and the Charming Spirit(or, Aftermath of Severus and Randall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Korvo and the others get the wind of Severus and Randall’s current relationship status, via Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Carin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is continued off of chapter 18, just as a reminder!

  

That evening when the play rehearsal audition ended, Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn teleported back to the Vonnegut estate from Randall Curtis’s theatre and went straight to the study, where Stephen quickly connected the monitor with any footage spotted in the dressing rooms. 

  As they watched, they were surprised to see two dots, which the satellite from their Karmophones signaled them as Randall and Severus Piton. The two dots entered a cuboid, which was labeled as a dressing room. 

 

  “What…” Jeffrey was about to say something when it died before it even left his mouth. Stephen pointed at two other dots, which was labeled as Rovens and Simon Carmichael. 

  “Just watch,” he whispered. 

  As they watched, Rovens and Simon left, and there was a pause, before the two dots that were labeled as Severus and Randall started getting way too close for comfort. 

 

  Both teenagers looked up, Jeffrey with his eyes wide, and Stephen grinning with too much mirth. 

  “What did I see?!” yelled Jeff, shaking his head quickly. “Don’t tell me they’re doing what I’m thinking they’re doing.” 

 

  Stephen nodded. “And you have to watch this.” he took out the memory stick of the first footage and inserted the second stick. 

  The second stick started with Randall and Severus being extremely intimate, then Stephen and Jeffrey saw two new dots going at fast pace towards Randall and Severus’s hiding place. 

 

  Stephen looked up. “Trust me, you’ll love this one.” They continued watching the footage, until words suddenly started appearing from the rectangle box at the right of their monitor. 

 

 

 Hamish Frye: Enjoying yourselves? 

 

 

  Jeffrey cringed at the straightforwardness of the other Irish native. 

  Stefan grinned. “I was thinkin’ why y’all Irish are so straightforward,” he mused, “can it be Oscar Wilde, the non-magic self-proclaimed genius, who was also super straightfor —” 

  Jeffrey jabbed him in the ribs and nodded towards the rectangle box, which was showing even more text. 

 

 

 Jacen Kavriel: Too much information, Hamish! 

 

 

  “Now what could that have been?” murmured Stephen, and immediately Jeffrey wished that Cera was back from the conservatory as well. She was the only one who could make Stephen stop watching not-really-visual X-rated footage. 

  At that moment, more text flooded in. 

 

 

 Hamish Frye: Now you’ll have to tell ev’ryone! 

 

 Jacen Kavriel: Honestly, Hamish, if Stephen and Jeffrey are coming here, you’re responsible for polluting their minds! 

 

 

  Soon, the footage showed three more dots going towards the cuboid shape labeled as Dressing Room — Cera Hildebrand, Simon Carmichael, and Rovens. 

  There was a small spark, which signaled as teleportation via aura flames, then they were inside, with Randall and Severus far apart from each other. 

  Stephen was already clinging onto the monitor side for support as he laughed really hard when texts started appearing, signaling that Cera, Simon, and Rovens saw the show that was caused by Hamish and Jacen. Jeffrey rolled his eyes. There will be a lot of explaining to do when Cera et al gets back. 

 

  Meanwhile, Cera, Simon, and Rovens were on their way to the tavern in order to have some refreshments before dinner at their respectful places. 

  “This is where we actually had our first date.” said Simon softly, flushing as he said the sentence. 

  Rovens smirked and Cera elbowed him. 

 

  “I don’t really trust that Rovens wouldn’t tell Severus you said that,” she said, also blushing a little bit. She then looked hard at Rovens, who was looking at them with a too knowing look that Cera recognized way too well — Stephen and Jeffrey constantly wore that look whenever Alistair and Korvo were sitting really close to each other. 

  “Don’t you get any ideas, Rovens, Simon is literally Stephen’s age!” she exclaimed, as a waiter went to them and asked them about their orders. 

  As usual, Cera ordered some mini burgers, Rovens some salmon, and Simon some coconut porridge. 

 

  When the waiter finally teleported away, Rovens continued interrogating them about themselves, but occasionally mentioning about whether they knew about Severus and Randall. 

 

  “Yes, we did, Rovens, and Severus was obviously jealous about the attention given to me by Randall.” sighed Cera, already exasperated with the constant mentions of the masquerade earlier in October, “I mean, Randall had feelings for Severus since the start, everyone knew about them!” 

  There was a silence, as Rovens and Simon let that information sink in. That was a hell of a surprise, and Rovens wouldn’t be just that when the entire Council knows! 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The same evening, only later, Stephen and Jeffrey were training with Lanvin Dusset when the front door opened and in came Cera, Korvo, and Alistair, with Korvo still complaining about Hamish Frye’s antics. 

  Cera was about to give a say in that when Stephen, who was standing on Alistair’s couch, looked excited at them. 

 

  “Good evenin’, sis!” he beamed, then his whole aura lit up. “You’ll never b’lieve what Jeff and I found out today!” 

  Lanvin looked over to them as well, just as Jeffrey also got distracted. 

  “Good evening, Cera,” he said quietly, and both Alistair and Korvo looked concerned. 

  “You alright?” the latter asked gently. Lanvin nodded as Jeffrey finally couldn’t keep is mouth shut any longer about his and Stephen’s discovery. 

 

  “RANDALL AND SEVERUS LITERALLY MADE OUT IN A DRESSIN’ ROOM, CERA, AND STEPHEN WOULDN’T STOP TALKIN’ ‘BOUT IT UNTIL LANVIN CAME!” he yelled, his voice magically magnified 10x. 

  Alistair’s eyes widened and Korvo nearly balked. 

  “Jefferey, Stephen, what did I tell you?” asked Alistair, just as Korvo quickly turned to Cera for confirmation, “they’re kidding, aren’t they?” 

  There was a deafening silence that turned awkward, especially when Alistair wouldn’t stop glaring at his trainees. Finally, Lanvin spoke. 

 

  “That was something that was going on in the Council since Alistair left,” he said quietly, breaking the silence at last. “Randall had a higher position than Severus, but they always had a more than friends relationship.” 

  Feeling a headache coming up, Cera wanted to just rest until Severus think up something else he needs her and Simon for. Also, she has to know the reason behind Alistair and Hamish’s silence against each other. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, so Alistair and Korvo didn’t really take this that well, and it was expected, since everyone knew already about Severus and Randall, except for them, which was what I intended. 
> 
> A/N 3: And no, I’m not sure whether I’m writing more about Severus and Randall, because that was a ship I just thought of in order to write this — actually, it came to me as I was writing this fic!


	21. Wagner and Me(or, A Musical Introduction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Cera gets more than she bargained for about the tension between Hamish and Alistair, when the latter was requested to the Frye mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is kind of returning to the Brinkley House incident, since Cera wanted to know why Hamish and Alistair are no longer in speaking terms…well, at least for now, probably.

  

The next day, Alistair was requested by Jacen Kavriel to go over to the Frye mansion, since according to him, Kate Vonnegut was there as well. 

  Alistair was anxious when he received the message on his Karmonphone, despite the fact that Cera wanted to join in his meeting. Cera knew that since the fall of the cult, Kate had been living with Jacen and Hamish in the Frye estate near Non-Magic London; but that was a fact that both Kate and Cera refused to tell Alistair, until now. 

 

  “She’s been living with them ever since we defeated the dark cult, Alistair.” said Cera quietly as they materialized in front of the Frye mansion. 

  Hamish Frye started living inside this mansion ever since the end of the second battle with the dark cult, which happened earlier that year, before September. According to him, living nearer to the Non-Magic side is safer than living right in the middle of downtown SWL, with much more lush greens and less sorcerers around. 

  Not only for aesthetic appeal, it was also safer, and Jacen was completely paranoid ever since Hamish got cursed by an artifact. It took Korvo, Randall, Ibis, and Stansa to China in order to convert said curse off the artifact, while it took Alistair and Cera to Scotland in order to make this spell that will wash out, or rather, make the dark cult stop their meddling. 

 

  Alistair nodded, feeling anxious. It had taken all his powers to not freak out on Hamish when he told the current Council leader about him telling Korvo about the history of Brinkley House. 

  Trying to calm down, they disappeared off the front door of the mansion and materialized inside the great hall, which literally looked like this House of Wagner, which was a place Hamish and Jacen went to visit when they were dealing with a warlock in Germany. 

 

  Hamish and Jacen were in the living quarters, and tension immediately started when Alistair and Cera arrived. 

  Hamish and Jacen were drinking oolong tea when the two sorcerers arrived. 

  Both sorcerers looked up. 

  “Cera and Jacen, please get out of here for some moments, I have to speak with Alistair myself.” said Hamish to both Cera and Jacen, “also, I’m surprised that you’re even willing to follow.” 

  “I’m his companion, Hamish, and you know that extremely well!” Cera couldn’t bear the tension between the two sorcerers any longer. “Why are you two no longer speaking to each other? Whatever’s happening in Brinkley House, I’m on it, together with Korvo.” 

 

  There was a silence before Hamish spoke again. “You don’t know why Korvo wants to investigate it?” 

  Jacen cringed. “Hamish, please…” 

  Hamish ignored him. “You know very well why he’s so concerned, Cera! He’s not even concerned about what you are concerned about — he wants the entire sorcerer population to be safe!” his voice was rising again as his eyes darkened. 

  Both Cera and Jacen flinched at the stressed mention of ‘sorcerers’, and Jacen’s curiosity got the better of him yet again. 

 

  “‘Sorcerers’?” he murmured. 

  “She’s one of us, Hamish, we travelled through time and converted so many curses!” cried Alistair back, ignoring everything else. 

  “SHE’S NOT!” Hamish’s eyes were entirely dark by now. “Alistair, why couldn’t you just face the truth of the situation?” 

  There was another silence as Cera forced herself to keep her emotions at bay. Hamish knew about her background now, and there’s nowhere to hide anymore, because once the leader of the Council knows whether one is a sorcerer or a non-magic folk, you’ll either be set for life or you’re totally done. 

 

  Before Jacen could say anything, there was another flash of white light, and Kate Vonnegut appeared in the living quarters, just in time to see her elder brother and Hamish Frye about to fight each other with sorcery. 

  Both of the sorcerers ignored her, but Jacen smiled weakly at her. 

 

  “Hamish, Alistair, what is it?” she broke the silence. 

  Still glaring at the fellow sorcerer, Hamish hissed, “I should’ve told Randall instead of you, Alistair. I thought I could trust you with this vital information.” 

 

  Jacen and Kate looked at each other again, this time in understanding. They’ve reached a new high, yet a new low, on their investigations on Brinkley House. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Cera couldn’t believe it. Hamish never knew about her heritage before now, and the answer why was all around her. The Fry mansion, it was all so familiar. She knew that she could trust Hamish to not telling others if he knew, but he already told Alistair; and if Korvo knew, he’d never let her near anyone else again. 

  Alistair and Hamish’s argument had finally calmed down, and apparently Hamish didn’t want anyone else, other than Alistair, to know about Cera’s history. 

 

  Jacen and Kate were listening at the door and Cera wanted to join in, but now, with their distrust in original non-magic folks, she’ll never be able to. 

 

  “It’s true, Jacen,” said Kate softly when she pulled away from the door. 

  Jacen looked extremely disturbed. “What about Stephen?” he murmured, eyeing Cera, in order to make sure she wasn’t listening. 

  Kate nodded gravely. “Her half-brother, Jacen.” 

 

  Pulling away from her, Jacen tried to make everything Hamish said back to English, or rather, English with Irish mixed in it. It refused to make any sense whatsoever, because sorcery is literally impossible to learn. 

 

  All of a sudden, Alistair asked exactly what she was thinking, “then how could she even learn sorcery?” 

  Here, everyone listened closely. 

  “…never’ve heard about non-magic born sorcerers, haven’t you?” Hamish was asking, “she’s one. In fact, Carlia Hildebrand was one, as well — she didn’t teach herself sorcery, she could do it — in fact, the Hildebrands, or rather, Carlia, believed in sorcery ever since she was young. She was in fact discovered by the former leader of the Council, before me and before the sorcerer before me.” 

  “Why’re you telling me only now? I have to tell Korvo these as well.” said Alistair, as Jacen and Kate finally left the ajar door alone. “Hamish, before you dish that, I have to tell you: Korvo said that if Cera really was Jacob’s daughter then she is vital to the investigation.” 

 

  The others could actually hear Hamish roll his eyes at the question about telling Carlia’s secret right now. 

  “There were others, and the freezing spell only works temporarily.” he said back, sighing at Alistair’s eccentricity. “Honestly, Alistair, you should know that  even without me telling you.” 

  Kate and Jacen exchanged another glance at each other. 

 

  “So that means that Cera is a non-magical born sorceress?” asked Jacen, his voice low, just in case Cera or Hamish and Alistair heard him, “that’s rare. And I think that’s why Korvo didn’t take it so bad. In fact, I actually think Carlia Hildebrand herself is a non-magic born sorceress. How else would she even believe in sorcery if that’s not so?” 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Later that evening back at the Vonnegut manor, Alistair was checking on the monitor about Brinkley House when he found out that Hamish Frye really wasn’t telling a lie about the Hildebrands. So if Carlia Hildebrand was a non-magic born sorceress, and she re-married, that meant that Stephen Hildebrand wasn’t Cera’s actual younger brother; instead, her half-brother through her mother. 

  But the actual thing that disturbed him was that Stephen was the one who was from Norfolk, UK, and not Cera — the latter was from Suffolk in the south — where Jacob Hildebrand was from, as well as Carlia. 

  Alistair was about to read further when he was interrupted by a bright flash of white light — Stephen and Jeffrey. 

 

  “AWESOME, Stephen!” beamed the latter, “we did it!” 

  Alistair looked up and smiled a little bit at their naïveness. They were still too young to understand that there was another mystery to be uncovered. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 21


	22. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: There’s a reason why the dark cult wanted Cera to be their newest leader. Mostly horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is another short chapter based on whatever they uncovered from Brinkley House. As usual, Korvo and the others, who’re not in on Severus’s trivial matters, understands more about what is hidden inside the mansion. A spin-off of chapter 18 in Community and the New Trainee.

  

Korvo, Lanvin, and Ibis were at Brinkley House in Non-Magic London while Cera and the others were forced by Severus to be joining in his newest musical piece that was a spin-off of the non-magic fantasy musical of Carmen. Why? No one knew what was on Severus’s overly eccentric mind these days. 

  Lanvin and Korvo were at the first floor of the mansion, while Ibis was with Gerald Cornelius on the second floor, which Korvo had deemed temporarily safe. 

 

  “She’s not non-magical, is she?” asked Lanvin when he and Korvo entered the library of Brinkley. For some reason, the library wasn’t a really popular place to be when you’re a non-magic folk. 

  Korvo didn’t know what to say to that one. All he knew was Hamish Frye was the one who told Alistair. 

 

  “I don’t believe what Frye was trying to explain, Lanvin, at all.” he said back, walking between the bookshelves and looking at the stems of the books. It’s not that he didn’t believe him at all, it was because all Hamish had was an almost identical painting to the one that was cursed(?), with the latter being the one inside Brinkley. “There used to be plenty of sorcerers who were born non-magical. Well, at least I know that Auguste Fritz is one.” 

  That seemed to be more than mind-blowing for Lanvin, as expected. 

  “You don’t suppose…?” 

  Korvo sighed. “It was just an assumption. Usually non-magic born sorcerers are not allowed to join the Council. Instead, they take training…” 

 

  There was a deafening silence, as a flash of magic was heard upstairs, but without any voices shouting and screaming, so Korvo knew that Gerald and Ibis were safe. Lanvin’s eyes widened at his relevation. 

  “You mean the O’Cairns…?” 

 

  All of a sudden, there was a shriek, and both Korvo and Lanvin were shook out of their reveries. Getting out of the library and back into the great hall, Korvo couldn’t help but look up towards the bannisters, where light was no longer seeping through. 

  Lanvin looked up as well. “What going on?” he murmured. 

  Korvo cringed. “I think we’d better get up there before something happens, I’m getting a really awful feeling about this.” he said back, then together with Lanvin, he disappeared into a bright white light. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  They reappeared in the dark corridors, almost clinging to each other, and Lanvin knew why. Ever since a prank by Hamish Frye went wrong, Korvo was really wary of dark places and sometimes jumped at shadows. 

  Following the sounds of two sorcerers speaking, they walked down the corridor, which was, as expected, filled with classical paintings on the walls, and occasionally, one or two were moving, because the Council enchanted some of them. 

 

  “OK, I really need a light.” sighed Korvo to himself, as he conjured up a bright white fire-flame that was similar to the aura they gave off when teleporting. The bright light made him calm down more and stop clinging to Lanvin as if his life depended on it. 

  There was a silence, as the only sounds were some occasional hissing and Lanvin and his breathing, as well as their feet on the carpeted floor. 

 

  Finally, Lanvin spoke. “You expect them find the mirror?” 

  Korvo listened, then answered, “I actually think they found more than that — the painting…” he trailed off as they turned another corner, and was greeted by a dark shape that made both of them freak out. 

 

  Meanwhile, Gerald and Ibis were looking stunned at the destroyed painting, which by his bravery, Ibis tore off the veil, as the painting hissed in latin. 

  “Why latin?” murmured Gerald nervously, glancing at the painting and looking away. 

  Ibis knew the reason, since it is obvious — the dark cult used to worship demons and warlocks, and performed dark sorcery, voodoo, you name it religiously. 

 

  “There’s this non-magic tabloire, the Bible, which the dark cult used often for their rituals,” he started explaining, “instead of doing all that is good, they used everything that this tabloire wasn’t. Latin is something they say in those cathedrals and churches of the non-magic folks.” 

  “And that is also the language of evil spirits…” added Gerald, finally understanding. 

  Ibis nodded. “And latin is essential to both them and the Council.” 

 

  As they talked quietly, with a breeze blowing, Ibis felt it and pulled Gerald further away. 

  “OK, this is definitely what the dark cult did,” he said in a low voice, “I have no idea why, but it just is.” 

  “Ssssss…” said the painting, and Gerald giggled nervously. 

 

  There was a silence, if you didn’t include the hissing of the painting, as Ibis walked slightly further away from the hissing, as he saw two fire flame aura lights. Both he and Gerald stared at them, before the two shapes freaked out completely and extinguished their lights. 

  It wasn’t until Ibis conjured up a light-blue fire-flame and reveal it was just him, with Gerald nearby, did the two other figures reconjure their own. 

 

  “Oh, heh, is you.” Lanvin said nervously, “thought this place was really haunted.” 

  Both Ibis and Gerald sighed in relief when they knew that it was just Lanvin and Korvo, and not some cultists. 

  “Ibis, Gerald, I think we have to go back to Alistair’s.” said Korvo immediately after they all recovered. “I just noticed something. The painting…Hamish Frye has one identical to it. Another thing I noticed, was Stephen and Jeffery’s pranks for Halloween. Picture of Dorian Gray, the fiction novella by this non-magic folk, Oscar Wilde.” 

 

  Ibis stared at him. “What about it?” 

  “There has to be a reason why the cult wanted Cera to be their new leader.” said Korvo in a whole breath. “Can’t you see? It’s all connected. I believe that Stephen and Jeffrey were trying to tell us the answers. I don’t think it has anything to do with the Hildebrands anymore. I checked the history of this house, and Carlia Hildebrand was never associated with the cult. There has to be a reason why they used the non-magic author’s novella.” 

 

  Things were getting weirder by the second, and it was right before they disappeared, did the painting hiss, “ _answersss in the book…_ ” 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Dun dun dun~ a cliffhanger. Whyever did the dark cult use Oscar Wilde’s novella of Picture of Dorian Gray to perform a spell? Wasn’t the book a non-magic one? Also, where in this does the Hildebrands fit in? All the answers, please wait for the next installment… 
> 
> A/N 3: And no, Oscar Wilde is not a sorcerer in this! And another reminder, he has zero connection to the Hildebrands, so stop guessing!


	23. Why Are They Doing the Picture of Dorian Gray?(or, A Wilde Assumption)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which the Brinkley House incident inspires Severus to do another production; but this time, it is, fortunately, not a musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, I’m actually tempted to write a cross-over between Dorian Gray and Community, but I have to finish this one first. From now on, it’s close to December, and as usual, Severus and his fellow sorcerers are thinking of something else for Simon and Cera…just in case you’re wondering what’s going on with them. 
> 
> A/N(again): This chapter is continued off of the previous chapter, but without Lanvin, Korvo, and Ibis telling Cera their exact discovery. Just trust me, you’ll know the answer soon enough!

  

The Vonnegut estate was eerily quiet when Cera Hildebrand woke up the next day, but when she decided to walk downstairs, she heard talking. Who could be downstairs at this time of day, when it is around 7-ish, without assuming the youngsters? 

  The voices, as expected, belonged to Lanvin Dusset and Alistair Vonnegut, and whatever they were discussing, it was surprising, to say the least. 

 

  “A non-magic folk’s novella?” Alistair was asking, as Cera descended down the stairs and sneaked to the kitchen, before joining them at the dining table. “The cult will never really use that, I’m sure.” 

  That was the conversation Cera got back to. 

 

  She looked between them warily. “Alistair, don’t tell me you’re talking about Brinkley House again.” 

  Both Alistair and Lanvin looked up. “Yes, Korvo, Gerald, Lanvin, and Ibis did go there yesterday, and their discovery seems not to be connected with the history of that place,” said the former. “According to them, there’s a reason why they wanted you to be their new leader, when they rose earlier this year.” 

  Cera remembered about the dark cult and their irrational and immoral acts against non-magic folks and sorcerers alike, but the most infuriating was that they killed countless Council members, and literally forced Hamish Frye to take the responsibility of being the new leader. 

 

  “What did they use?” she was almost afraid to ask. 

  Lanvin and Alistair exchanged a glance, and instead, Alistair spoke. 

  “We need Stephen and Jeffery for our next excavation, Cera.” 

  Cera couldn’t believe it. “Wasn’t there a cursed painting? Also a mirror? Alistair, what is going on in there?” she couldn’t stand the suspense any longer, and if they weren’t telling her the answers, then she could only ask Korvo. 

 

  Lanvin and Alistair exchanged another look. It was already more than an assumption when they both guessed that she’d disagree immediately when Stephen and Jeff are mentioned. 

  “OK, so it’s like this,” Lanvin began, twitching a little until Alistair gently put his hand on his shoulder, “Korvo said that Stephen and Jeffrey’s pranks are a warning or something, that they were trying to tell us what is going on. Do you know the non-magic novella of Picture of Dorian Gray?” 

  Cera nearly choked on her Rooibos and Saffron tea at that. Her eyes widened. 

  “No wonder Stephen’s been speaking nothing but cryptography to me these days.” she murmured, then looked hard at Lanvin. “Listen, Severus sent me this message, saying that we’re actually doing a play version of the exact novella you just told me about. If he said that we’re performing it, that means he still cares. Does anyone else know?” 

 

  Lanvin sighed in relief; apparently Cera was aware, and way more aware than he was. 

  “Only Korvo, me, Gerald, and Ibis.” he said back, leaning away from Alistair’s touch. “And maybe the teenagers.” 

  Cera sighed, feeling way less important. Whyever did Hamish even tell Alistair about the painting if it has nothing to do with what they actually found out? 

 

  “And Hamish’s information?” 

  “If he didn’t tell me about Brinkley’s history, we’d never’ve found the connection.” said Alistair, standing up, “I think it’s time for you to go over to the Randall Curtis theatre, just in case Severus needs you there.” 

  Cera’s head was spinning. Seems like she has to talk to Hamish as well about this establishment, then talk to Korvo, and finally, follow in whatever Stephen and Jeffrey were on about. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  When Cera went to RADA in non-magic London, UK, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Lanvin and Alistair told her. If Brinkley House wasn’t connected to her family when coming to the incident, then why was it connected to a novella by a non-magic folk? And if her hunches were right, and the dark cult indeed did something to a painting, why would they even want, or even use, a non-magic folk’s novella, when it is obviously from the folk’s imagination? It has to be the fact that the author had no idea that sorcery was real. 

  She was still thinking about the strange conversation between Lanvin and Alistair that she didn’t even notice Simon Carmichael and Darren Wilde walking towards her, in their non-magic folk get-up. 

 

  “Hi there, Cera,” said Simon, with interest. “You’re here early today.” 

  Cera flushed, to her own dismay. Why she was acting this way, she didn’t want to know, since she wasn’t even interested in knowing. 

  She nodded at him. “Hi to you too,” she replied, trying to forget whatever Lanvin and Alistair’s conversation meant. “And hi, Darren.” 

 

  Darren also greeted her and later said, “so we have to wait for Severus this time, because we’re temporarily not using Randall Curtis’s theatre today.” 

  Cera looked up in alarm at that information. 

  “Why?” she demanded. 

  “I think there’s something going on between them, and they didn’t want anyone else to know, since the teenagers already do.” 

  Both Cera and Simon cringed. It has to do with the fumbling between Randal and Severus a couple of days ago. 

 

  The Repertoire of sorcery was not as extravagant as the Randall Curtis theatre, since the repertoire had zero non-magic folks around the outside because of its location. 

  When Simon, Darren, and Cera teleported over to the repertoire, they noticed that yes, both Randall and Severus were there, but not really talking to each other. 

  As soon as Severus saw Simon and Cera walking towards them, he became more animated, which worried Cera, who never admitted the fact that she worried about him when he wasn’t his over-enthusiastic self. 

 

  “Oh, you’re here already,” he looked up and said brightly. It felt forced, and Cera didn’t want to think that her plan on making Randall and Severus be together has failed, thanks to Stephen and Jeffrey. 

  She nodded, but didn’t ask why they weren't practicing whatever he was cooking up in Randall’s theatre. 

 

  “We’re doing this here, and you may be interested in this,” said Severus, interrupting Cera from her thoughts, “it’s kind of Halloween, sorry, but it was inspired by Stephen and Jeffrey’s dress-up — we’re doing a cross-over.” 

  Cera suddenly felt that information spreads even quicker in the sorcery world than in the non-magic world. 

  “Don’t tell me it’s something by that non-magic novelist.” she said to herself in a low voice. “This is really too much to handle.” 

  That got both Randall and Severus into supreme enthusiasm mode. 

 

  Both jumped up. “YUP, Cera!” beamed Randall, “we’re doin’ Dorian Gray and Portrait!” 

  He and Severus beamed at each other and Cera felt as if she was plunged into frozen water. If they were serious, it will never stop being a topic of discussion between Korvo and company. 

 

  Backstage of the Repertoire of sorcery were almost full of sorcerers, and apparently Randall followed Severus, Cera, Simon, etc just in case they needed some navigation guide to navigate around the not-so-familiar place. 

  The dressing rooms were inside a really, really long corridor, and already, Severus was being way too enthusiastic. 

 

  “Simon and Cera, you’re sharing a dressing room, as usual, and Rovens is sharing with Darren!” he announced, as if everyone was even listening. Still, Cera nodded and went with Simon into one of the dressing rooms Severus assigned them to. 

  The dressing room was much more organized than the one(s) in Randall’s theatre, so Simon and Cera had separate places to change their clothes, if they had to. Cera and Simon entered and Severus closed the door quietly behind them. 

 

  There was a couch and a small lounge area, so Cera flopped upon the couch. 

  “Should’ve known earlier that he may or may not care, which I think is more like the former.” sighed Cera, fishing out her Karmophone and contacting Korvo immediately. 

  Simon looked up from his scripts. “Are you saying that this time, they’re doing Oscar Wilde?” he asked, just as Cera connected to Korvo. 

  Cera nodded at him and concentrated on her contact. 

 

  “I just noticed, Korvo, I think Severus actually cares, otherwise why would he do a production on Oscar Wilde’s Dorian Gray?” she asked, after she mouthed, ‘I’ll explain later to you.’ to Simon. “I overheard Lanvin and Alistair talking in the living room today, and they said that whatever is happening inside Brinkley House may not be connected to its history after all.” 

  Korvo was having tea with Hamish Frye, so that’s why he nearly choked. 

  “Who the hell told you that?” he demanded. “Pardon the language, but Severus? He doesn’t care whatsoever, Cera, and yes, Lanvin told me about what he discovered with Ibis and Gerald… actually we went there together.” 

 

  Cera mentally cursed herself for forgetting that information. “Fine, but…are you with Hamish?” she asked again. 

  Korvo didn’t want Hamish to know right away, and that’s why he said, “not really, I think it’s best if we’re the only ones who know.”

 

  When they hung up, there was a bright flash of white and violet light, and Randall appeared. Cera groaned internally. If Korvo really doesn’t want anyone else other than her, Lanvin, Ibis, and Alistair to know about their discovery, it was going to prove to be something even more difficult that usual. 

 

  “Ooooooh, Cera, discussin’ something?” he beamed, doing another of his irritating flourishes. “We’re not only doing the fictional parts of Dorian Gray, we’re also doing some biopic parts. And I’m Alfred!” here, he released a flurry of golden sparkles that looked like glitter, as both Cera and Simon were showered with sparkly rain. 

  Cera brushed some of the glitter off herself and looked up. “And I’m guessing that Severus himself is Oscar?” 

  “Very probably,” agreed Simon. 

 

  Randall’s eyes widened. “Oh, god, no,” he said back. “More like Hamish.” 

  Cera’s stomach lurched. Hamish Frye means bad luck, if she knew better; and she wasn’t in a mood to see that sorcerer. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Cera couldn’t stop thinking about Lanvin’s cryptic message when he mentioned that Jeffrey and Stephen were delivering a message to them. How could they, when all they did was dress up, and go look in the Council library for some non-magic literature? Also, why did the Council library even contain those things…? 

  All of a sudden, everything sort of clicked in her brain. There has to be a reason that the Council is using non-magic literature. 

 

  Fortunately, Rovens, Simon, and Randall were required to be on stage that moment, and Cera could check in the Council archives. But first, she really has to contact Alistair. 

 

  “Alistair?” she asked when she connected, “remember before Halloween, Stephen and Jeffrey were rummaging through the Council library? There has to be a reason why the Council is using non-magic literature, and it has to be the same reason as the cult.” 

  Alistair was surprised at her revelation. “Yes, the Council does have non-magic literature inside its libraries, Cera, but I can assure you, they hardly use it.” he replied, “it was asked by Stansa some days ago, and Hamish said that it’s actually off-limits to all members of the Council. Normal sorcerers can get access, so I’m not surprised that Stephen and Jeffery went there when we were busy.” 

  Cera still couldn’t understand. “But why?” 

  Alistair sighed at her prodding. “I tell you, Cera, they want normal sorcerers to think that the Council cares about non-magic folks. That’s all.” 

  “That’s all?” 

  “Yes. But if the dark cult got access to it, they can use it against us and the Council. And by that, Korvo believed that Stephen and Jeffrey knew prior to us.” said Alistair quickly, “I have no idea where he got that idea, but it is possible. You have to ask Stephen and Jeff about it.” 

 

  That really was even more unexpected, and Cera didn’t want to know exactly how her brother and his friend got the message, if they even did. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And yes, the possibility of Hamish Frye being Oscar Wilde is directly based on the 1997 Oscar Wilde biopic. Sorry for almost destroying the 4th wall, AGAIN.


	24. The Warlock Signal(or, Nothing Is Impossible)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Stephen and Jeffrey tries to uncover the Brinkley House incident and everything was traced back to the event back in Scotland. Mystery and some horror, but not much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, I’m actually rubbish at writing chapter titles, and actually, this chapter is quite light-hearted, despite the chapter title looking like it should belong in Community and the New Trainee.

  

That same day when Korvo was over at Hamish Frye’s estate, and Alistair and Kate Vonnegut were over at the Department of Sorcery, Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn were over at the sorcerers’ lair, with Stansa and Jacen, half-training and half-asking each other questions. 

  Stansa already noticed them being way wary, so she decided to take Jacen to another room, just in case they were overheard by the teenagers. 

 

  With them gone, Stephen finally asked aloud, “have we said something?” 

  Jeffrey sighed and went to the window, where the weather outside was getting overcast. He didn’t feel anything negative, so it has to be plain changes. 

  He suddenly turned around. “I think they know already, about why we did the costuming.” 

 

  That was something completely unexpected. Stephen wasn’t surprised, because his sister is Alistair’s companion; but if her worries were spread through the sorcery world, that doesn’t mean that no one else would know. 

  “You think Korvo saw us?” he asked back in slight disbelief. 

 

  Jeffrey nodded, then nodded towards an ajar door, which used to belong to a bedroom when the abandoned apartment was still an actual apartment. Stephen got the hint and they went silently over to listen to Stansa and Jacen. 

  They were talking about whatever was Cera trying to discover, and apparently messages travel at break-neck speed in the sorcery world. 

 

  “…don’t believe her theory,” Jacen was saying, “and they don’t even care that Stephen and Jeffrey are way too young to know all this.” 

  Mentioned duo looked at each other. Seems like whatever was Cera being worried as heck about is even more serious than normal. 

  “But you cannot deny that they may be correct.” Stansa ejaculated, “I mean, why else would they suddenly look for some non-magic literature? Jacen, Ibis and I were in the dark cult before we left, after failing to convert a curse on some artifacts. They used a special spell on everything they don’t want the Council to get their hands on, and I’m not surprised that they’d do this in Brinkley House.” 

 

  From there, Jeffrey decided to stop listening to Stansa and Jacen’s conversation, since it sounded like they were trying not to let anyone else other than them to hear it. 

  Leaving the ajar door with Stephen still listening intently, he went over to the monitor, which still had everyone’s co-ordinates onscreen and decided to search for some history points on Brinkley. 

  There was a silence, before Stephen looked over at Jeff with wide eyes. 

 

  “I don’t believe what they’re saying,” he said softly, almost emotionally. Jeffrey understood why — it was because of something Hamish Frye said when he beckoned Alistair over to his mansion. 

  He looked up from the satellite signals from everyone’s Karmonphones. 

 

  “Of course not; well, even if it was true, it shouldn’t be surprising.” he said back, looking down again. “All you have to know is non-magically born sorcerers are all around the world, maybe except for China. Most Chinese sorcerers are full ones.” 

  He then typed something in a box that appeared on the screen when he clicked on a Search button. 

 

  Sighing and wishing fervently for what Stansa and Jacen implied was another of those rumors that were prone to spreading like wild-fire all around their circle, Stephen went over to Jeffrey and also looked at the monitor; as Jeffery quickly shrank the new window down and put up the satellite signals up again. 

 

  “What were you searching about?” Stephen asked, looking at his friend. 

  “The history of the dark cult.” answered Jeff, putting up the shrunken window again, “I remember Cera saying that something weird was going on in Scotland when I decided to search this.” 

  As they watched, the window finally stopped loading and something appeared. It was the exact place where Cera said that some sorcerers and sorceresses were helping her and Alistair to escape the conflict happening. 

 

  Jeffrey’s eyes widened. “Oh…no,” he murmured, shaking his head gently with disbelief. 

  “What is it?” Stephen demanded, and Jeff pointed at the screen. 

  They both watched a footage of whatever happened in Scotland around March-ish, and it was beyond horrifying. 

 

  As soon as Cera and Alistair got out of the storage room through the intended window the sorceress, Caren Glisgow, suggested them to, there was a pause, and everything went slow motion, as a burst of almost non-magic explosion shook the entire storage room where Cera and Caren were staying not long ago. The time shown was way after Cera and Alistair quickly went back to downtown, where Caren deemed to be safe. 

  Stunned, Stephen and Jeffrey looked at each other. Whatever the explosion was supposed to do, it was supposed to kill Cera and Alistair. 

 

  “What in the world…” began Stephen, until the footage fast-forwarded to after Cera and Alistair went back from downtown to Caren’s place. 

  Jeffrey immediately closed the footage. “Caren was presumed dead by the explosion, according to Cera, but miraculously, she wasn’t.” he explained. “Even Cera thought she died.” 

 

  Stephen cringed at that one. “Don’t tell me.” 

  Jeffrey grinned. “It gets better. By the time Cera and Alistair went back to the ruins, they found her, lying on the floor of said ruins.” he continued, as the door creaked, and both he and Stephen nearly jumped out of themselves, looking up suddenly and fortunately, spotting Stansa and Jacen. 

 

  Stephen glared at him. “I’m even jumping when Stansa and Jacen are with us,” he snapped, “stop telling me what they discovered — it’s way too creepy.” 

  Here, Jeffrey cracked up and had to lean on the monitor for support. 

 

  Stansa and Jacen looked at each other, then Stansa spoke. 

  “So you’ve heard about what went on during Alistair and Cera’s journey?” she asked, trying not to think about what Jacen told her previously. A change in the topic is always welcome, whenever anyone mentions about the Hildebrands’ connection to a non-magic mansion. 

  Stephen looked up. “Yes, and I don’t want the details anymore,” he replied, shaking his head. “Thanks to my sister’s over-enthusiasm when she got back, I had nightmares for nights on end.” 

 

  Jacen went over to the monitor and looked at the screen, which showed a frozen footage of what went on during the storage shed moment. And looking over at the search, he found that Jeffrey had typed in the ‘Brinkley House and dark cult connection’. Whatever the footage meant, it seemed that he really had to tell Korvo and company. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I made Jeffrey able to feel changes in the weather and aura only for this fic, though my friend Jonathan mentioned that it is possible that Jeff is another sorcerer who can feel premonitions, along with Korvo and Jacen.


	25. A Study In Non-Magic Composers of the 19th Century(or, Wagner and Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Severus Piton tries to reconciliate with Randall Curtis by redesigning the Randall Curtis theatre; but making it wonderfully extravagant, simplistic, and sophisticated all in one has its downsides. Angst and humor, with some slightly one-sided Severus/Hamish and extreme Hamish/Antonin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This came to be because I watched the documentary movie, Wagner and Me, yesterday. Blame the documentary, I guess, for this chapter? Also, the good news is that the doc gave plenty of inspirations for the actual storyline of this fic! 
> 
> A/N 2: And yes, they are doing some Wagner musicals now, because I just watched the documentary made by Hamish…no, Stephen.

  

The next day, it was completely chaos in the Randall Curtis theatre, and even Cera Hildebrand was wondering what happened between Severus Piton and Randall Curtis. 

  She was inside her dressing room when all of a sudden, someone teleported in. 

 

  “Cera, I think we have even more company than intended.” it was Simon Carmichael. 

  Cera sighed. It was late in the day, and almost ten; still Severus wouldn’t leave them alone? 

  “What are we doing this time, after his failed attempt at using Dorian Gray to convince Korvo that he cares about the Brinkley House incident?” she asked, half to herself. In truth, she didn’t want to know whatever Severus had cooked up this time, especially it now seemed that he’s trying to reconciliate with Randall himself. 

  “We’re doing Dreams.” said Simon, walking over to his own place, where there were racks of costumes and clothes, “I was about to ask him what he meant when Mr. Over-enthusiasm teleported right there and then, as if on cue.” 

 

  Cera shook her head and smiled at him. “And who’s that?” 

  “Who else? Hamish Frye!” 

 

  Cera should have known, and whatever Dreams meant, it didn’t sound like some psychological horror or some psychological drama. 

  “Don’t tell me it’s romance again.” she said instead, standing up and going to the door, “Simon, I’m going to see what’s going on, please don’t leave.” 

 

  Simon nodded at her. “But don’t blame me when you start to get sick of Frye’s over enthusiasm for Severus’s most recent idea.” 

  Cera rolled her eyes and ignored him, going out and closing the door gently behind her. She hated to admit, Simon did seem to her as a slightly older version of Stephen. 

 

  Onstage of the auditorium of Randall’s theatre, Hamish Frye was indeed there, and looking around the place finally with his usual haughty look drowned down. 

  “This is just…awesome…” he murmured, as Severus and Gerald finished the last touches of change around the auditorium. 

 

  The entire auditorium looked so alike to a non-magic theatre in Germany, according to Hamish, with the red curtains and different renaissance statues and pattern designs all around the auditorium, which was almost similar to an interior of a cathedral. 

  The bannisters were completely golden, with a classical era touch to it, and the seats of the audiences were completely changed as well. All in all, it was altogether extravagant, simplistic, and sophisticated at the exact same time. 

 

  “I’ll never have dreamed to’ve seen this again, and by your magic, Severus.” he continued, finally tearing his eyes away from the changes. 

  Severus flushed and looked away. “I hope Randall would appreciate this kind of design,” he said back quietly, “technically I changed nothing, just added some new elements.” 

 

  Cera had to admit that she was stunned as well. After hearing about their adventures in Germany and their tours in the non-magic cities, while not fighting against warlocks, this had to be somewhat of a throwback to Hamish and Jacen’s journey in the city of Bayreuth, where it was said to be the hotspot for warlock activity. 

  From a corner, Cera saw Randall and Darren talking in hushed voices, and as soon as she made a comment to Hamish, both looked up. 

  As usual, Randall was wearing lavender robes that reminded Cera of Severus’s Dorian Gray fanboy moment that died down way too early. 

 

  “Ah, you’re here now, Cera.” he went over to her and said, smiling gently, “this auditorium is one of the only auditoriums inside this theatre that is reserved for us.” 

  Cera flushed, hating the effect that Randall had on her. He wasn’t even supposed to have any effect on her, and why was he affecting her right now? 

 

  “Please, Randall, I have to go see how is Severus and Hamish doing.” she said back, trying to be gentle and not freak out already. 

  Randall’s eyes darkened. “I don’t want him around here anymore.” he said back, then turned and walked away. 

  Cera cringed at his way too straightforward manner. There has to be another reason here, and it has nothing to do with Brinkley House. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  According to Randall, there has to be a reason why Severus was so keen on doing Dreams, a romance tragedy that as usual, put Simon and Cera in the lead roles; and whatever the reason was, it has to do with Hamish. 

  Cera overheard all this when she passed Randall’s office in the theatre when she was following Rovens and Simon out to have lunch. 

 

  “He’s sure that Hamish and Severus are together in this.” said Rovens when they teleported to the tavern, which was Cera’s usual spot for lunch, whether she’s doing what Severus made her do or not. 

  That got both her and Simon’s attention. Randall was usually not the one to get jealous of someone else, and he never really even showed that he had any feelings towards Severus. 

 

  “One thing’s sure, is that Hamish is definitely inside this new musical, which, according to Severus, has dance inside.” replied Simon, sipping on his Rooibos and Saffron tea, after the waiter finally took his, Rovens, and Cera’s orders. 

  Cera sighed and made a call to Stephen, who would definitely help in this case, as Rovens and Simon debated on whether Severus and Hamish have anything between them or not. 

 

  “Stephen, I don’t want to disturb you and Jeffrey on the Brinkley House case any further, but can you please check Severus’s status right now?” she asked as soon as she connected Stephen. 

  “Hey, m’sis!” Stephen yelled, completely full of glee, “so long no call! I was wonderin’ when’ll ya be callin’. And sure, Jeff and I’ll be on the case. Meanwhile, make sure they don’t do funny business behind each other’s backs.” 

  That was helpful, as all of a sudden, the waiter appeared at their table again, this time carrying a tray with Cera, Rovens, and Simon’s lunch. 

 

  Cera disconnected Stephen after some more counselling and they concentrated on eating, only it wasn’t as easy as Cera expected, while thinking way too much on Severus, Randall, and Hamish. 

 

  Meanwhile, back at the Randall Curtis theatre, Antonin Fissler was demanding some explanation from Randall and Hamish, with Arnon Coss and Eugene Carson looking disbelieving at them. 

  It was supposed to be their lunch-time as well, but an argument was produced when Antonin saw Randall glare at Hamish way too harshly. 

 

  “Do you have to?” asked Hamish when Antonin stopped his ranting in broken English. 

  Antonin ignored him. “I know this is your theatre, but of course Severus is allowed to use it!” he was snapping. 

  “Can’t you see he and Hamish are being way too close?” yelled Randall back, “I’m trying to make them get back on track, if Severus really wants to make his current production worthy.” 

  Here, Arnon and Eugene looked at each other knowingly. Of course Randall cared a lot about Severus’s productions, and without any productions, they would never’ve gotten together. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Later that afternoon, Cera and Simon were inside their dressing rooms when Cera suggested to Severus that he stop being with Hamish, which Severus immediately denied. 

  Simon looked between them and decided that indeed, Cera was trying to make Randall and him get back together, so that she may be able to go back to actually investigating whatever Korvo and company had already found out, since she was lagging behind severely. 

 

  “Hamish Frye has Antonin Fissler, and he’s way too annoying whenever he appears out of nowhere, screaming ‘good evening’ to everyone who may listen.” snapped Severus, as Cera made the suggestion that he and Hamish better call off their meetings. “Randall he…he has no idea of this.” 

  Simon was listening when he remembered about the incident between Hamish and Severus, and decided that it was because of that, Randall was really upset. 

  “Anyways,” Severus continued, breaking Simon’s trail of thought, “we’d better get you people rehearsing.” 

 

  Rehearsal was inside a very Wagnerian auditorium, thanks to Gerald and Severus, and Hamish Frye was almost ecstatic because of that fact. Cera was already used to the eccentricities of the Irish, so she didn’t comment, unlike Simon. 

 

  “Thank heavens he’s Catholic, if we’re talking about religion between us,” he said to Cera, as Severus prepared everyone for the dancing. Cera believed that he purposely prepared dancing because of the masquerade that happened a month ago. 

  She nodded at Simon’s suggestion. “Yes. That has to be it, him liking a non-magic composer, who is so controversial.” 

  All of a sudden, Randall and Gerald arrived at the edge of the stage, along with Hamish, who was in the audience as well. 

 

  “Give them a wonderful show, will ya?” asked Severus to everyone else, who was in the background. “OK, we’re starting from where Tristian was discovered.” 

  Cera’s stomach lurched. Whatever reason Severus had for them to start from that awful scene was obvious. 

 

  When there was finally a break between Acts, Cera was thankful, as Darren, Norman, and Auguste exchanged nods. Hamish and Antonin were exchanging opinions all throughout the rehearsal, and the former finally couldn’t contain his delight any longer. 

  Backstage where Darren, Norman, and Auguste were talking amongst themselves, he finally hugged Severus almost forever, and Antonin rolled his eyes. That was, of course, witnessed by Cera, as Severus actually hugged back, albeit not as enthusiastic, since Hamish was famous for being all the round pushy. 

 

  The scene was not being ignored by the other stage managers(read: Arnon Coss and company), as soon, everyone was around them until a bright flash of lavender forced them apart, just as things were getting heated between Hamish and Severus. 

  Cera and Simon exchanged a glance. “I told you so,” said the former. 

 

  Randall was looking extremely hurt between them, and of course, Hamish was oblivious, and Severus was still trying to get through the enthrallment that said person caused. 

  Cera and Simon looked at each other and cringed at the scene that was caused. Right, Randall was really upset about Hamish and Severus, and apparently the latter never really had any feelings towards the former; but to everyone else, the decorations and the update of the auditorium told something else. 

 

  “What’s going on between you two?” gasped Severus, after he and Hamish finally broke apart. 

  Hamish glared at Randall. “I’m the leader of the Council, Randall Curtis, and you do not just use a spell on anyone,” he said darkly, as all of a sudden, the whole auditorium seemed way darker than normal. “We all knew it, Curtis, that you should’ve been with the dark cult!” 

  And before Randall could reply, Severus said, “we have nothing between us, and you know full well.” 

 

  He wasn’t furious or angry, just disappointed, and Randall hated to see him like that. 

  “You know he loved the non-magic composer that’s really controversial, and you designed the entire auditorium just as how he wanted,” said Randall back, sounding hurt by Severus’s acts. “He has Antonin.” 

 

  Severus couldn’t believe that Randall actually thought that he’d started having feelings for Hamish, who obviously have had way too many sorcerers as his love interests. 

  “I know that.” he said back, stiffly, as Antonin went over to Hamish and tried to console him, just like how Jacen used to do as well. “I just hope this could make you notice me again.” 

 

  Cera, Arnon, and the others all smirked at each other. Whatever happens between them, it’s strictly up to them, after all. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

 

End chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And yes, the Wagnerian designs were all thanks to the documentary Hamish…no, Stephen made when touring around Germany. With or without his own Jeffrey, your choice. 
> 
> A/N 4: Also, what else is perfect if Cera and Simon are requested to do Tristan and Isolde, with Simon being Tris and Cera being Isolde? Because Severus definitely wants Cera and Simon to be together, while messing up his own relationship.


	26. Scottish Secrets(or, What Was the Connection Between All the Co-ordinates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Caren Glisgow case is re-investigated and something entirely unexpected is revealed again, this time having nothing to do with the Hildebrands. OK, maybe some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is continued after the previous chapter, and based on chapter 24. It’s now evening, everyone(read: Cera, Korvo, Alistair, Lanvin, Jacen, Stephen, Jeffrey, etc) is inside the Frye mansion, as Jacen tells about his discovery, while training Jeff and Stephen.

  

Later that same day, Cera and her group were required to go over to Hamish Frye’s estate. And that was announced by Alistair Vonnegut, who suddenly appeared in a flash of white light. 

  What was fortunate, was that that happened after the dance between Rovens and Cera, which was time for intermission, again. 

 

  Both Severus and Randall looked up at the information Alistair gave. 

 

  “Why?” they asked in unison. 

  “Sorry to disturb you, but Jacen has found something that couldn’t be any connection to Brinkley House.” said Alistair back, as Hamish and Antonin both stood up. “It’s more like the Glisgow incident, when she used supreme seduction skills in order to get different sorcerers close to her.”

  “Caren Glisgow?” yelled Hamish, “wasn’t that case wrapped up long time ago?” 

  Even Antonin was stunned, and Cera nearly fell of the stage when she heard Hamish exclaim something that she still saw in her dreams(no pun intended). 

 

  “Alistair…” she felt faint. “Who unearthed that?” 

  Both Alistair and Hamish looked up at her, and the latter rolled his eyes. “Who else? Either Stephen or Jeffery.” 

  “True,” Alistair agreed. “In fact, it was discovered by Jeffery.” 

 

  That was something else no one expected, and never really wanted to expect. Cera knew that Jeffrey and Stephen will never even leave any mystery alone if they ever got hand of it. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The Frye mansion was almost empty of sorcerers before the group arrived, and apparently it was only Kate Vonnegut holding the fort. 

  Ignoring her and immediately leading the sorcerers inside after teleporting to said mansion, Hamish casted a silence spell around the entire mansion just in case of nosy travellers of the night. 

 

  “This mansion is located here, in non-magic London, and plenty of non-magic folks get around here,” explained Hamish, as he, Cera, Alistair, and some others of their group entered the living quarters. 

 

  The living quarters was just as aesthetic as Cera imagined, and she couldn’t believe how much envy the teenagers would show if they ever saw the interior. 

  19th Century decorations were all around the place, with the coffee table the same style and the tea set in a Chinese style design. The couch and armchairs, as well as the dining area, was slightly more modern, and immediately Cera understood why Randall said that by designing his theatre auditorium into a really 19th century Aesthetic Movement auditorium, is literally telling him that he, Severus, have something towards Hamish, and not him; because it was obvious that Hamish was the one who’s extremely enthusiastic on aesthetics, as well as Korvo. 

 

  “This is just unbelievable.” said Cera to Alistair, still looking around as they settled down in the living quarters, “it’s almost similar to the quarters in Brinkley House.” 

  Hamish turned and looked at her intensely. “That’s because it almost is,” he said back, and immediately Alistair went defensive. “And don’t you go all defensive on me, Alistair, you know very well why Cera is familiar with all this.” 

  It was almost like a trigger for the others to arrive, as all of a sudden, just as Hamish finished his sentence, there were bright flashes of light and the others were there. 

 

  Korvo and Lanvin were the first ones, followed by Jeffrey, Stephen, and Jacen. Stephen and Jeffrey were, just as Cera had predicted, over-enthusiastic immediately as their eyes took in everything around them. 

 

  “This is awesome, sis!” beamed Stephen, jumping up. “This should be the Headquarters for the Council, since Hamish is the leader now.” 

  “True, and we’re actually trying to apply for making this place the Headquarters for Council meetings, since there’s less Council members after the dark cult struck again,” said Hamish, shooting Alistair a superior look that was so him. 

 

  “So the reason we wanted you to know about is that Jacen found out something that was originally discovered by Stephen and Jeffery.” began Korvo when the meeting finally started, as Alistair and Hamish finished with their bickering, via reminders from Cera. “And apparently it has something to do with the case that was wrapped up a long time ago — the Caren Glisgow case.” 

  “That, I already told him,” said Alistair, and before Hamish could protest. 

 

  Korvo nodded and continued, “apparently there is some connections between the Brinkley House incident and Miss Glisgow’s accident.” 

  Hamish had definitely heard about Caren Glisgow. She was the companion to Randall Curtis, and former spy for the Council to the dark cult, before she was found by Cera and Alistair. Whatever happened to her, it was because she tried to save Cera and Alistair, as she herself was presumed deceased. 

 

  “She didn’t really die, did she?” he asked, after a silence, as Stephen and Jeffrey already started grinning eerily at everyone, without knowing the seriousness of what was happening. 

  Korvo looked at Cera. “Why don’t you continue the story?” he mumbled, a flush creeping up his neck, as Stephen and Jeffrey cackled. 

 

  Cera flushed as well. It was just like Stephen and Jeffery to make everything with Hamish just as embarrassing. 

  “Actually, let us finish the story!” before Cera could even open her mouth as Korvo hid behind Alistair, prompting Jeffrey to smile at them, Stephen hollered out, “apparently after she and Alistair got back to the destroyed shed, they found her lying in the rubble.” 

  Jeffery, who was sitting next to Hamish beamed and continued, “and after they slowly went near the radius of said place…SHE SUDDENLY STIRRED!” he yelled out the next part, trying to sound creepy, as both Jacen and Lanvin jumped from his sudden raise of voice. “And guess what happened afterwards…?” 

 

  There was a silence, with everyone who hasn’t heard of the story holding their breath, as Lanvin was also hiding, but behind Jacen. Everyone didn’t want to say anything, as Jeffrey told them anyways. 

  “She didn’t die, cool, but something happened to her.” he said, quieting his voice. 

  “And wasn’t she Randall’s companion, before he was captured by the dark cult?” murmured Lanvin, as Jacen wrapped an arm around him, prompting Stephen to grin at Jeff. 

 

  Jeff nodded. “Right, but what happened to her was, that she got extra eyes and arms and everything, which sounded downright eerie when Cera told that to us.” he said back, finishing the story, “it may not sound so scary, but imagine seeing it, with your own eyes.” 

  Cera suppressed a shudder. Even though it was some time ago did the event just told by Jeffrey happened, she still could see Caren’s deformities, like it was right in front of her. 

 

  There was another silence, as Korvo looked over at the two young sorcerers. 

  “And why is that vital to Brinkley House?” he questioned. 

  “Apparently Ms. Glisgow, a Scottish native, is the daughter of Salamander and a Scottish sorceress,” said Stephen, looking up and being serious for once; “that makes her around Simon Carmichael’s age. She never wanted to follow in her parents footsteps, and yes, before you ask, Salamander is her father and her mother is unknown.” 

 

  All of a sudden, everything dawned on Alistair, as the secret just clicked, just like that. He looked at Hamish, trying not to just get excited at his discovery. 

  “I think the search was trying to tell us who cursed the painting,” he said calmly, fighting the urge to celebrate like how Stephen and Jeffrey would’ve. “If we know who cursed the painting, then we may can try to find the reason why.” 

 

  Korvo and Cera both looked at him as if he just said that Severus was ready to tell everyone that he cared about what was going on. Korvo was speechless and Cera was half-exasperated. 

  They looked at him for some time before Cera finally said, “that can be possible, but we may know it later than earlier.” 

 

  Hamish sighed. They were back to square one if they follow Alistair’s suggestion. 

  “Fine, but tomorrow, I’m going to Brinkley and see for myself.” he said finally, before standing up and leaving. “Sorcerers, there has to be a reason why they used a non-magic novella!” then, he shut the door, leaving the others to contemplate on Alistair’s newest theory. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Brilliant, another theory to pile on top of their already way too many theories on what prompted the dark cult to curse a painting. There is actually a reason, and I’ve already decided, but it may appear way later in the fic!


	27. Tristan and Isolde(or, Cera and Simon Revisited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Cera and Simon unknowingly crashed together again, this time in the lounge room of Randall’s theatre. Cue everyone being over-enthusiastic. Humor and some romance

(Cera Hildebrand POV) 

 

  Whatever caused Severus’s pals to be whispering and being on the verge of laughing was all too much when I went to the Randall Curtis theatre a day after the meeting over at Hamish Frye’s mansion. And the reason was not at all obvious, since Simon Carmichael went way serious when he heard Severus’s voice outside of our dressing room. 

  OK, I’d better start from the beginning, than to be altogether confusing as can be. 

 

  It started because Simon and I accidentally fell asleep when we were in the Lounge Room of Randall’s theatre, and it was Arnon Coss, who fortunately found us. He was already about to crack up when he saw us, sprawled in a not-so-flattering way on one of the couches like some non-magic folks. 

  I knew that it was Arnon because of his voice. 

 

  “…he should definitely see this!” he was saying, just as Simon and I decided to get up and go to Severus’s rehearsal of the Wagner musical he was hot on. 

  I sat up and glared at him. “NO, if whatever you saw was unappealing,” I said back sternly, “don’t even think about telling Severus.” 

 

  Arnon smirked again as all of a sudden, Simon sat up almost on top of me, and that’s when I realized that we literally crashed together again, and this time, in a place worse than Alistair’s home — Randall’s theatre — the freaking LOUNGE, where Arnon, Eugene, Willian, and almost everyone else from Severus’s recent circle would’ve gotten in and filled some tea. If anyone came in during the time Simon and I were asleep, that means they’d see us and Severus would’ve gotten a notice; if he did get a notice, that means rumors will spread like wildfire and neither Simon nor I will get a chance to explain, especially when we crashed together in the worst moment ever — in Severus’s Wagner phase; the Tristan and Isolde phase. 

 

  “Please, I implore you, Arnon, pretend this never happened, OK?” I pleaded, and that’s when Simon belatedly realized we’d crashed together again, and this time, in Randall Curtis’s theatre lounge. 

  He suddenly glared at Arnon as well. “Don’t you dare tell Severus, I’d never live this down.” he said firmly, “we were just too exhausted and fell asleep.” 

  I nodded my agreement. “And whatever made us tangle together, I don’t want to know.” here, I shuddered at the fact that I could be mistaken as someone who likes way-too-young blokes, when I’m not even like that. 

 

  All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of white light, and Willian arrived. Simon and I shoved each other off and scrambled to our original places, before Willian could even register what was going on before he arrived. 

  “Oh, you two are here,” he said instead, looking us over. 

 

  I sighed in relief and Simon flushed at his words, which made me flush as well. Unfortunately, Willian caught that. 

  “…and don’t tell me you two have been fumblin’ like —” he was about to ramble on when both Simon and I stunned him with our magic. 

  “Too much information, Willian,” I said back, as mentioned person cracked up at his own thoughts that I’d better not write down here. 

 

  “Anyways, rehearsal is about to start again, and you two better go back to the dressing rooms.” said Arnon, after some silence when the message finally sunk in. “Severus was already looking for you two.” 

  I cringed at the mention of Severus’s name. Brilliant message to deliver right after Simon and I were almost found out by Willian. 

 

  When we teleported to the dressing rooms, Severus and Carlene Maywright, a new sorceress for the Council, were inside. And as soon as the light finally disappeared around us, Severus turned to us and grinned, way too knowingly for my taste, as I finally realized belatedly that I haven’t really smoothed out my clothes after whatever happened between Simon and me when we crashed in the lounge. 

  Carlene, according to Severus, was supposed to be our costume designer, and already, Hamish Frye made some joke on her and caused the entire sorcery world of London into a frenzy. That, according to him again, was way before the cult rose, which was around the year before last year. 

 

  “He’s forever brash about everything, and have you heard that there’s something going on between him and Korvo?” added Simon, as I casted a Sophistication spell on both of us, making sure that our clothes were more presentable than originally. 

  That was when something inside me totally dropped. I’ve already heard rumors saying that Hamish was doing some show around non-magic London along with Korvo and some others, but never knew it was reality. 

 

  “He’s not, and yes, it is said that he has something for Korvo,” agreed Severus, as he made Carlene fuss over Simon and I. “OK, you two will get fitted soon and we’ll be rehearsing again!” 

  And just like that, he ran out the door, leaving Simon and I with Carlene. 

 

o-o-o 

 

(No one POV) 

 

  Rehearsal was OK, as this time, Severus was making Simon and Cera do Dorian Gray again, since his disagreement with Randall. 

  Cera was exasperated after Severus made Darren, Norman Creeves, and Auguste Fritz make the original play into a musical after all. And apparently Hamish agrees with her, as if he could read her mind. 

 

  “I thought you were doing the Wagner musical?” he asked, after asking about why he wants Oscar Wilde to be met with music. 

  “It’s more like some background music, not like in the Dreams one.” replied Severus, as he yelled for Simon and Cera to comply to what the script said, again, for the third time. 

  Dreams was a musical in Severus’s line-up, and both Cera and Simon knew that. 

 

  “Do we have to continue Dreams?” sighed Cera, out of exasperation, yet again. “That just makes Randall and Severus further and further away from each other.”

  “Of course you have to!” said Severus, summoning another script. “OK!” he announced, as everyone from both backstage and in the audience quieted, “we’re doing this part where Dorian, Henry, and Basil goes to see a drama performance of Sybill’s. Rovens, Simon, and Marco, this is for you.” 

  Marco Liposo, Rovens, and Simon went over to where he gestured as Severus got Cera over to another place, where Harvey, who was also required to be inside the production, was standing and watching them. 

 

  “So this is going to be when Dorian suggested Basil and Henry to watch Sybill’s performance, after her and Dorian’s confession of their love to each other.” said Severus, grinning at the audience, which actually just consisted of Randall, Hamish, Jacen, Willian, Eugene, and of course, Carlene. “It is supposedly meeting the friends, since Dorian has to have Basil and Henry’s blessing before he and Sybill got engaged, isn’t it?” 

  His minions nodded and got to their places, before saying their lines, with Cera and Harvey watching them. 

 

  The rehearsal was good enough, at least in Cera’s opinion, when all of a sudden, it was Harvey and her turn to play the part where Sybill accidentally acted so awfully that made Dorian stop loving her altogether, that was later branded as both typecasting and never loving her in reality, as Dorian only saw her as her character, which he really had feelings for. 

 

  Meanwhile, Rovens, Simon, and Marco were in the audience, along with Randall and the others, with Hamish grinning with way too much mirth at Jacen. 

  “You have to admit, they are wonderful together,” he whispered. 

  Jacen tried his best to ignore his friend, as said friend was, of course, a very dedicated Oscar Wilde fan, which is understandable, since both are Irish. 

 

  It was until the part where Dorian visited Sybill in her dressing room did Hamish yell out, “THAT’S IT!” 

  Everyone looked at him and Jacen, with the latter as embarrassed as Cera must have felt when all the sorcerers were whispering about her and Simon behind their backs. 

 

  “What’s it?” asked Severus, just as he was about to yell out for a second take on Sybill’s pre-self-killing. 

  “I just thought of it, the painting.” he lowered his voice and looked intently at Cera and Simon, who were at the middle of a line. “Severus, I’ve read the novella. What if the curse on the painting means that they’ve created a double life, which makes sure they’ll rise again?” 

 

  There was a murmur among the sorcerers. Indeed that was possible, and the dark cult would do anything to preserve life for themselves. 

  “And that, may be why they are so hard to kill off,” said Simon slowly; then turned to Hamish. “You have to admit, that may very well be the sole reason why they cursed the painting at the first place.” 

 

  Cera sighed again as the sorcerers started to chatter amongst themselves again, with Hamish’s newest theory. It indeed may be possible, and that, has to be the reason why Stephen and Jeffrey tried to warn them in advance. However they knew, was another mystery altogether. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, so this went another direction. I literally fail at mystery comedy if I try writing them more in character, otherwise it may turn out similar to Kingdom, which is a 2007 television series that also deals with some mystery and legal acts. Not that I hate that TV series, more like obsessed with it. Thanks no thanks to JC14! 
> 
> A/N 2: Also, I’m changing my mind about pairing Alistair and Korvo up! I couldn’t stop thinking about the popular Stephen Fry/Alan Davies slash pair, and that’s how come Hamish Frye/Korvo came about!   
>  UPDATE: I’ve also changed the entire story’s summary and pairings, so please keep that in mind as well! 
> 
> A/N 3: And yes, I was thinking about Alan Davies when creating Korvo while writing my other story, Community and the New Trainee. 
> 
> A/N 4: Another message — Alistair/Korvo is the main pairing in Community and the New Trainee because I wanted the crack-pair of Michael Crawford/Alan Davies to be canon, at least in fan fiction.


	28. A Double Life(or, Multiple Possibilities)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Hamish Frye tells about his own theory that may or may not be the destruction of SWL, all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is a reason why Hamish Frye is the leader of the Council, and it was ultimately he who said the actual possible theory when coming to the painting in Brinkley House. 
> 
> A/N 2: As usual, this is another short chapter! And the meeting of Hamish and Alistair went as well as the meeting between Simon and Cera, whom the former was taken by Cera to join in the investigation.

  

Two days later, as Severus started doing the Wagner musical again, to the dislike of Randall Curtis, Hamish Frye was gathering everyone in his mansion all over again and announcing his own theory about the painting inside Brinkley House. 

  The Frye mansion was, as mentioned, located around the suburban areas of Non-Magic London, UK, almost similar to the Hildebrand estate in Non-Magic Norwich. 

  Even a day since Cera and Simon rehearsed Dorian Gray, Hamish was still excited about his newest theory, which was prompting Lanvin Dusset and Jacen Kavriel to look at him warily, just in case he start singing his ‘good evening’s changed into ‘good afternoon’. 

 

  “OK, Jacen and I were watching Simon Carmichael and Cera Hildebrand rehearsing Dorian Gray when I had this idea: what if the dark cult was trying something on double life?” he beamed, even more self-satisfied than usual, which would’ve totally set Randall off, if he was there. 

  Jeffrey O’Cairn and Stephen Hildebrand looked at each other in glee. 

  “THAT IS AWESOME, Mr. Frye!” hollered Stephen, jumping up, “but the less awesome part is that they may be using it with no benefit to the Council, eh?” here, he finally sombered up. 

 

  “Double life is possible, but why not any painting?” agreed Alistair, asking yet another question, “why a painting inside Brinkley House?” 

  Hamish was about to reply when Korvo cut in, “the dark cult curses objects or artifacts when marking territory, and usually is nothing like this. Apparently the entire Brinkley House is infected already, and no sorcerers can go there any longer. Ibis and Stansa were there and they saw a sorcerer cursed.” 

  There was a silence, and Jacen shuddered. He still remembered the time when Hamish was cursed by the tripod, as the artifact had to be traced to the Chinese sorcery world. 

 

  “What then?” murmured Cera, “we can no longer be in Brinkley House, and there goes Severus’s production.” 

  Hamish nodded. “Someone has to tell Severus and we all have to be on über-high alert.” 

 

  There was an uncomfortable silence, as no one wanted to tell something utter terrible to Severus, especially when he was still going through his personal break-up; before Jacen said, “fine then, I think most of us would just have to go over to the Department of Sorcery and to the Room of the Requiem. 

  Cera nodded. She still couldn’t believe if the incident was that awful, and whatever the curse the dark cult had put in Brinkley House, it was even worse than previous curses. 

 

  “Fine,” agreed Hamish. “That means most of us wouldn’t be over at the Randall Curtis theatre, Cera, because we have to investigate this thing.” 

  Cera nodded, then together with the others, teleported away and planned their next journey to Brinkley, just in case there was some kind of mistake. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 28


	29. An Investigation Into Dark Sorcery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Brinkley House gets even worse than expected, as something is clearly affecting it. Meanwhile, the latest victim is Casey Roston, the supposed sorcery book seller, who is actually another spy for the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is kind of based on chapter 18 of Community and the New Trainee, as well as chapter 19, since no one knew that the people in the dark alleyway were former cult members who formed their own cult; and used different cursed objects to mark territory — in a much different way than the original cult — they use double life to preserve themselves and use the other life when they need.

November wasn’t proving itself to be really pleasant for Cera and her company, who weren’t as hot on Severus Piton’s plans as mentioned person expected them to be. Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn wanted to know more, but according to Alistair Vonnegut, they’ve already known too much. But meanwhile, Cera mentioned that it was vital for them to understand.   
Stephen and Jeffrey were training with Lanvin Dusset when they got a notification from Ibis, who was with Korvo at the dark alleyway, where Jefferey and the latter had been to when looking for some missing artifacts. 

“What is it again?” sighed Lanvin. He was getting really stressed out, from both training and trying to make the teenagers follow their studies and not get distracted, and Ibis, Korvo, etc’s notifications from their discoveries.   
“You’ll never guess this, Lanvin, but Casey Roston was acting out of character when we saw him near Brinkley House,” explained Ibis, as Lanvin projected the message into the air like a hologram, in order for Jeffrey and Stephen to follow. “According to Korvo, it was because of the effect from Brinkley.”   
Jeffery and Stephen looked at each other.   
“That can’t be,” Lanvin said back, shaking his head, “wait…wasn’t Casey undercover all this time?” 

Ibis ignored him. “And here’s more: Casey was found, yelling for the sorcerers to destroy the novella Hamish was talking about.” he said, this time getting even more serious. “Stephen and Jeffery were the last ones to read it, and have you noticed anything weird about them?”   
That, as expected, got a reaction from Lanvin.   
“No…?”   
Ibis nodded. “OK, fine, but make sure to observe them if they paint any pictures.” he said back, his voice more urgent, “Korvo said that the new cult members did use double life, and that proves Hamish’s theory right. And yes, there is a new cult! Korvo mentioned something else, about said new cult isn’t dissolved like the old one — there has to be one or two that are doing this, finishing what the old cult started.” 

There was a silence, as Lanvin tried to make that information sink in.   
“So you mean the cult is still active?” he murmured, feeling frightened and not at all like a sorcerer for the Council.   
Another nod from Ibis. “Right, and Casey was supposed to be Randall’s undercover counterpart, whatever that means, I have no idea.” 

o-o-o 

Meanwhile, Ibis and Stansa were over at Brinkley House, and Cera and the others were over at the Department of Sorcery, which was, ironically, quite close to the Randall Curtis theatre company, in central SWL.   
The Council academy was still in re-construction by the look of it, and it was a surprise for Cera to find that Auguste Fritz, Norman Creeves, and Simon Carmichael were all there, around the balcony, and talking to one another. Hamish was with them as well. 

Cera nudged Alistair and nodded towards the accompanying sorcerers, who didn’t even notice them.   
“OK, tell me again, why are they here?” she murmured as Alistair dragged her into the Council library, where Hamish said that Jeffrey and Stephen got the books.   
Alistair shrugged. “No reason, or maybe they didn’t want to be involved with Severus’s productions anymore,” he said back, as he and Cera followed Korvo to the non-magic literature section of the library. 

The Council library was even larger than Cera first remembered, since it was possible that it was expanded as the dark cult invaded SWL for the second time. According to Alistair, several sorcerers were keen on non-magic literature just in order to banish the cult forever.   
Korvo was waiting for them in a section where 19th century non-magic novellas were held. 

“I found it,” he said quietly, holding out the book.   
Cera and Alistair went over to him quickly and stared at the book, which looked way normal to them. However and whyever the dark cult used this, it was way beyond them.   
“The question is still this: why would the cult even use it for dark rituals?” asked Cera. “Weren’t the cult even more distrusting towards non-magic folks than normal sorcerers?”   
That was true enough, as Korvo got out another novella — Jekyll and Hyde by R.L.Stevenson. 

“The potion making,” he began, showing both Cera and Alistair the new novella he got out, “should’ve been inspired by this. The painting, this one.” he held out both novellas. “Anyone can enter this place, and it’s usually off-limits for Council members. That means if Hamish Frye finds out about us, we’re banished.”   
Cera didn’t want to believe what Korvo was saying. If what Korvo was implying were true, that really meant that she owed Stephen and Jeffery an apology. 

“Stephen and Jeffrey…I think they used Portrait In the Attic and Dorian Gray at the same time,” she suggested, as they suddenly heard voices coming from outside that immediately sent Korvo into a panic.   
“Shush, Hamish and the others may be investigating this as well.” hissed Korvo, pulling Alistair and Cera into another room, which contained mostly of sorcery books, “we have these two novellas with us, so we only have to wait till they leave and go to Brinkley.” 

Meanwhile, Hamish, Simon, Norman, and Auguste were inside the library as well.   
“However the cult even got in here is beyond me,” said Hamish as he looked around at the restricted area.   
Simon spoke up. “Here’s a possibility. What if they needed it and made Randall go get it for them?” he asked softly. 

That was indeed a possibility.   
“No sorcerers of the Council is allowed in the restricted area, according to the original leader,” said Norman back at him, “Auguste, you can go in there no problem, but anyone other than him…what if they used someone…”   
All of a sudden, something clicked inside Hamish’s head. He spun around and looked at his group excitedly. 

“Casey Roston.” he said simply, and left Auguste, Norman, and Simon staring at him as if he just grew wings out of nowhere. 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

End chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Haha, I’m actually getting better at writing cliffhangers. Was it really Casey who retrieved the book for the dark cult in order for them to curse a painting, or is it because of something else? Meanwhile, what about Severus and Randall’s relationship? The latter may be told via the next chapter, but Casey’s answer may be way later!


	30. Just A Jealous Guy(or, Randall's Revenge and Other Matters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Things do not go on to plan when Severus held another rehearsal of Tristan and Isolde Dreams Variations by Richard Wagner, the non-magic composer of the 19th century who, ironically, is Hamish Frye’s fave composer that is non-magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Great, doing Tristan and Isolde may be the best way for Cera and Simon to get together, but Severus only found out that it wasn’t a good way for Randall to notice him. Slight Hamish Frye/Severus Piton and Severus Piton/Randall Curtis

  The next time when Severus Piton held another rehearsal, it was, once again, in the Repertoire of Sorcery, with the actors waiting for Severus in the great hall, where sorcerers and sorceresses wait for tickets and whatnot. Severus arrived without Randall, once again, and was way less enthusiastic. Cera Hildebrand knew exactly why, because he and Randall were no longer in good terms, and it was rumored that Randall was leaving the UK.

  The repertoire of sorcery were just as Cera remembered, and Carlene was, once again, in charge of make-up, with Aesthera, another sorceress, who was in the Council, as Cera remembered, in charge with the dress-up.  
Aesthera was there already when Simon Carmichael and Cera arrived at the dressing rooms.

“Hi, so I’ll be your costume designer.” she said when they materialized, as Arnon disappeared in a white blur. “First, congratulations on joining this production of Severus’s, Cera and Simon. Cera, you do need a break, from correcting the time-lines and converting sorcery.”  
Aesthera wasn’t as tall as Cera, but according to the latter, it won’t really be a problem, since they’ve made the Wagner musical way modern.

“You know that Hamish Fry is obsessed with this non-magic composer, and Severus was trying to impress Randall, right?” asked Cera, as Aesthera measured them around with a tape ruler like some fashion designer in the non-magic world. “He just made a really grave mistake.”  
Simon looked over at her. “If I didn’t know that Severus and Randall had something going on between them, I’d swore that Severus was trying to impress Hamish.” he agreed, “and by the way, wasn’t Hamish already in a threesome relationship — Jacen Kavrel, he, and Antonin Fissler?”  
Aesthera stopped her measuring at their talk.

“I thought Jacen was in a relationship with Lanvin Dusset?” she asked back, wanting to join in their talk, but they ignored her.  
“Right.” Cera finally got back to where their talk first started, “and no, it was actually rumored that Lanvin and Jacen were in a relationship, but actually, thanks to my brother and his best friend, Lanvin and Ibis are an item now, or so we think.”  
The rest of the fitting went on with Cera and Simon finally out of gossip to tell, before they were wanted on the stage, in front of their usual audience of Hamish Frye(as if that one is surprising), Jacen Kavriel, etc.

Hamish was already about to faint with happiness, as Antonin was staring between Cera and Simon as well as on one of them, up and down and over again.  
“OK!” shouted Severus into a cone he conjured up before Cera and Simon finally took their places, “so now since they’ve drank the love potion they’re even more in love with each other.”

Hamish looked at Jacen. “As if we didn’t know,” he said, rolling his eyes, “anyway, glad that he enjoys this musical.”  
Cera sighed at Severus’s directing skills. Stages are really, really echo-y and even whispering can be heard in the audience, a la stage whisper(s), and Severus still has to yell and use a cone as well.  
“Darren, Norman, and Auguste, music!” yelled Severus, and there they started.

Cera couldn’t believe it that Severus was really obsessed with them being together, as he was the one who made them do the dance that he inserted after the initial discovery of Tristan and Isolde inside a room by Melot, who was Tristan’s best friend and played by Rovens.  
Darren and the music sorcerers were obviously enjoying themselves, as Antonin was smiling triumphantly at Hamish, without Cera getting what they were exchanging, before Hamish snarked back, “oh, yeah, and you didn’t really catch Cera and Simon singing Tristan’s theme!”

o-o-o

Something actually happened after they finally finished their rehearsal of the Dreams Variations, and it was proved to be even more disturbing for Severus than anyone else. Backstage, Hamish arrived immediately before Cera and Simon arrived, so that’s how mentioned duo saw the Council leader.

“Severus, I’m afraid we have something going on in our hands,” he began, nervously, as Antonin and Jacen were also behind him, just as stunned.  
Severus turned to him and almost balked. “Oh, it’s you,” he said instead, trying not to feel slightly calmer, as he was supposed to be impressing Randall instead of Hamish!

Quietly, and trying not to be insensitive, since Severus was still upset about Randall’s rejection of his feelings, Hamish said, “it seemed that Randall’s no longer in London.”  
Severus, Cera, and Simon couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

“WHAT?!” hollered Severus, completely caught off guard, “why?!”  
He was already distressed and close to crying, as Cera finally felt some sympathy towards him, despite his antics and his trivial matters like musical productions and matchmaking that does not, and will not, work whatsoever.

“We also only knew not long ago, it was told to us by Casey Roston, the sorcerer who’s working as Randall’s substitute, because it was Randall whose supposed to be investigating Brinkley House today.” explained Antonin, his expression still the same. “Casey is the only one who’s working for the Council without being a member.”  
Cera and Simon looked at each other. Now on top of everything, they had to find Randall before anything goes even more wrong than it already did.

o.o.O.O.o.o

End chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, Casey is the only one who’s undercover without being a member of the Council, as he was also affected after entering in Brinkley House. 
> 
> A/N 3: The triumphant moment between Hamish Frye and Antonin Fissler is based on this pic:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A/N 4: And the cone that Severus used while directing is similar to this one, but more like a trumpet that is used when alerting travelers and residents of a city: 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N 5: Also, I’m making changes to the dream cast again! This time, British actress Sue Perkins is Cera, because I am actually writing a Stephen Fry/Sue Perkins series with my friend and couldn’t stop thinking about her! Also, Sandi Toksvig is who I imagined as Aesthera, instead of Cera!


	31. Casey Roston(or, A Rewrite of the Bible; or, The Evil Clergyman; or, Sorcery Among the Non-Magic Folks?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Korvo and the others go visit Casey Roston in St. Barton’s and gets an unexpected relevation out of him. Meanwhile, everyone else is painfully oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for all the a/n’s, since they are really irritating to read and write; but I have to tell this to you: Casey Roston was, as mentioned previously in Community and the New Trainee, a sorcery book seller, or rather, a bookstore owner, at least to the Council and the original dark cult. In fact, he has been working undercover for almost forever, since Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffery O’Cairn started training with Alistair Vonnegut. Why and how was he even involved with the Brinkley House case, it’s for you to find out.

  

That same day when Cera was dragged by Severus to the repertoire of sorcery to continue her rehearsal for the Wagner musical variation in said composer’s Dreams series, Korvo, Alistair, and Lanvin went to visit Casey Roston, while Ibis and Stansa were over at Brinkley House, and Kate Vonnegut was training Stephen and Jeffrey, as Alistair hoped that she could cope with their tendencies to get hopelessly distracted; and once they do, it will be futile to get them back on task again. 

  Stephen and Jeffrey were delighted, as they were convinced that they’d be able to know more about Brinkley House. 

 

  St. Barton’s was way quieter than normal when they arrived, and there were no more either over-enthusiastic or way too wary healers running around the place. 

  Taking the lift to the third floor where sorcerers will be at if accidentally cursed by something, they finally arrived at Casey Roston’s room, as another healer got out. 

 

  “Can you even believe it?” she was asking, behaving way too excitedly, “he’ll be discharged soon, and everything’ll be fine again!” 

  Korvo and Alistair exchanged a glance. Technically she isn’t wrong, but with whatever going on in Brinkley House, they’d better not take any precautions. 

  “Please, miss, is Mr. Roston here?” asked Korvo in his most charming tone, hoping to make the air-headed healer just get out of their way. 

 

  The healer was, again, over-enthusiastic. 

  “Of course, but he may or may not be enthusiastic on answering questions, we’re still running tests on him, since he’ll be discharged soon!” she beamed, then escorted them in. 

 

  The room was almost similar to Hamish’s room when he was affected by a curse from an artifact they had to go to China to convert, but much brighter and welcoming, possibly because Casey wasn’t too affected. 

  “Mr. Roston, some of the sorcerers from the Council are here to see you,” the healer from earlier said quietly, “they may will ask some questions, but I think it’s essential to your investigation.” 

 

  Korvo, Alistair, and Lanvin went over to Casey gingerly. 

  “Mr. Roston, we are from the original Council, but we’re on the case of what was going on inside Brinkley House, the non-magic mansion that originally belonged to the Hildebrand family.” began Korvo. 

 

  Casey gave them a slight look. “There’s something way darker than you expect inside that mansion,” he said back, quietly, “it did belong to the Hildebrands, but don’t you know that they were involved in dark sorcery?” 

  Everyone balked at that information. 

 

  “NO!” cried Alistair, stunned beyond believe. “I’m Alistair Vonnegut, Cera Hildebrand’s companion. Cera is nothing like that, and even Hamish Frye, the current leader of the original Council, said that the Hildebrands were never involved with it!” 

  “Mr. Vonnegut, Jacob Hildebrand used to be a clergyman before he met Carlia, his eventual wife and mother of Cera Hildebrand!” said Casey right back, sternly, “he never believed in sorcery, true, but he believed in exorcism and everything like that. All clergymen are like that. The dark cult knew about Jacob and why else would you think Cera was chosen to be the new leader for the cult? If Jacob wasn’t a non-magic folk, he would’ve been the leader.” 

  Korvo couldn’t believe what he was listening to. That cannot be, Jacob Hildebrand a clergyman? That was another rumor that was surrounding the Hildebrands. 

 

  “There has to be a reason why the cult cursed the painting, Alistair…” he said faintly. 

  “Double life.” said Casey with finality, “and not only that, they actually want Cera to find out about it.” 

  “That means Cera knows latin?” murmured Alistair. 

 

  Casey rolled his eyes and jumped out of the bed and went to the window. 

  “The cult is certain that Cera is just as evil as they are,” he said back, still looking out; then looked back at the three sorcerers. “They’ll never accept that she’s never like them, and nothing like her father. Only Cera could break the curse, Alistair, but no one knows this. During the masquerade, I saw from my place that both she and her date were going up to the second floor, where the painting was located. The atmosphere immediately felt lighter, and more peaceful; but unfortunately, she didn’t go there. If she did, the curse would’ve been broken by now.” 

  That made Korvo and Lanvin completely off guard. 

 

  “Won’t she be affected?” Lanvin murmured. 

  “She’s the only one immune, because of her connection with Jacob.” answered Casey, looking at all three of them intensely, “Jacob is her father, Alistair.” he looked at Alistair, his eyes concerned. 

 

  There was another question that suddenly popped up. Stephen. 

  “What about Stephen?” Korvo didn’t know why he was feeling suddenly deeply upset and self-blaming. If his theory was true… “Stephen Hildebrand is her younger brother, isn’t he?!” 

 

  For some reason, he knew that Stephen and Cera never really had a true connection, and what was about Casey’s actions that were all too familiar? 

  “He’s not.” said person said back softly, turning away again. “Please, just go now; I’ve revealed way too much.” 

 

  That immediately confirmed Korvo’s theory about Casey Roston’s everything being someone no one expected to be. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, if you already saw the implications in this chapter, you may know the eventual answer to everything.   
>  Why is Cera the only person that can convert the curse? And why was Casey so hesitant and irritated when mentioning about Stephen Hildebrand? Everything will be revealed eventually, so please stand by…!


	32. A Tale of Two Sorcerers(or, The Past Revisited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Jeffrey O’Cairn finds out about Casey Roston’s secret and has no idea what to say to his companions. Meanwhile, Cera and Simon are closer to each other, amongst all the angst surrounding the former’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, this is kind of a flashback chapter, so expect more angst and tragedy! You can skip this chapter if you want, because originally I never even intended to write this one.

  

That same day, when Alistair, Korvo, and Lanvin were over to St. Barton’s to visit Casey Roston, Jeffrey O’Cairn and Stephen Hildebrand were training with Kate Vonnegut as Kate was summoned away by Arnon Coss. 

  Telling them to keep practicing until they are satisfied with the results, Kate teleported away. 

 

  Jeffrey was already at the monitor and deciding to observe Kate’s activities when he saw something else on the desktop, a folder named Untitled. Whatever that was, Jeffrey was determined to find out. 

 

  The folder seemed to be some documents that was saved a long time ago, before the original cult rose out of obscurity, but the actual thing that caught Jeffrey’s unlimited attention was something that concerned Casey Roston. 

  Whatever Casey had to do with the Hildebrands were beyond him, as Jeffrey clicked on a document. 

 

  Said document was purely on something that was shot in the past, around 10+ years ago, as the date was around 2763. 

  There were two sorcerers mentioned in the document, and Jeffrey couldn’t stop reading as soon as he had started. 

 

o-o-o 

 

_(Norwich, Norfolk, UK, 2763)_

 

_It had been an event that Casey never expected, as Carlia and he went towards the gardens near the town hall of non-magic Norwich, Norfolk, UK._

_Carlia was not agitated at all, since she knew that if Cera, her daughter, could look after Stephen, her younger child, for longer periods of time, that wouldn’t be a problem in the family._

 

_“What can you tell Cera and Stephen, Carlia, that you were widowed since Cera was still young?” asked Casey as they finally approached the house. Stephen and Cera were playing in the yard, with Stephen, who was around six, showing his first signs of being a sorcerer._

_“I have to continue being in the Council, and as soon as Cera is old enough, I say she and Stephen have to go take training with another sorcerer from the Council,” said Carlia back, as Cera and Stephen finally looked up at their parents, or rather, step-parent(s), as Cera had to call Casey._

 

_It had been wide-known that Casey was a spy for the Council, and was in contact with many of them, but Carlia had no idea, as Casey had to observe her as well as love her at the same time._

_Stephen was thrilled at seeing a sorcerer from the Council, though, as he knew that he would be able to see a friend of his, the Irish sorcerer, Jeffrey O’Cairn._

 

_“Are we?” he asked as he, Cera, Carlia, and Casey went inside the Hildebrand-Roston mansion. Carlia had insisted that she name the mansion after her first husband, the infamous amateur exorcist, Jacob Hildebrand._

_“You’ll have to have training with a Council member eventually, but we don’t know who, yet.” said Casey to him, as Carlia was inside the kitchen and making some tea. “I’ll have to speak to the Council and see.”_

 

_Cera was also fascinated, since she was only ten. “Will we be able to join them eventually?” she asked, her naïve thoughts free to roam wherever they pleased. She was such a carefree person, as Carlia understood that Cera didn’t know the truth about Jacob._

_Casey nodded, just as Carlia was about to call out…_

 

o-o-o 

 

  Back to the present, Jeffrey couldn’t believe it. Since the document ended right there, with Carlia’s fate unknown, there has to be something else inside the document; and by naming it Untitled, that may mean that Kate Vonnegut was the one who saved the Hildebrand-Rostons, before declaring herself killed by the dark cult. 

  There was another document, that kind of supported Jeffery’s theories, and what he read from there completely threw him off his original beliefs. 

 

o-o-o 

 

_(Norwich, Norfolk, UK, 2763, July, evening)_

 

_The visit made to the Hildebrand-Rostons were by a sorceress of the name of Kate Vonnegut, the sister of one of the most powerful sorcerers of the Council, according to Casey Roston when they were interrupted by a flash of white light._

_Kate Vonnegut was there to warn them about the dark cult, who were looking for Casey._

 

_“Casey, you have to leave here, now!” she cried, as soon as she teleported inside the mansion, “the cult is looking for you, and they’re looking for Stephen and Cera as well. Keep them safe — I’ve already made the O’Cairns leave for Sorcery World Dublin, it’s safer there, but it’s safer for you and Carlia to go to London.”_

_Carlia was stunned by Kate’s information, since she was the only one who had no idea of Casey’s position._

_“What’s going on?” she asked quietly, getting anxious as well._

 

_Casey was already on his feet as Kate offered her arm to him._

_“Carlia, I have to leave, it’s not safe for me here anymore.” he said quietly, “if the cult comes, tell them I’m with the Council.”_

 

_Carlia didn’t take this well at all, and it was expected. “We can’t be separate!”_

_“It’s only safe for him, Carlia,” said Kate back, flatly, “Stephen and Cera is coming as well, to London. Stephen, Cera, please come with us.”_

 

_Stephen and Cera had been listening to this conversation ever since Kate first arrived, as they went to her, holding onto one another. Stephen was really frightened by what the adults were talking about, and Cera was crying softly._

_“Mother, please…” Cera said softly._

_“What’ll happen to her?” Stephen mumbled into Cera’s hair, afraid of the answer._

 

_Kate was also worried. “Fine, come, Carlia, but the Council will NEVER forgive you!” she yelled, as Carlia also joined in their refuge group to teleport to SWL._

 

o-o-o 

 

  Jeffrey was already shaking by this point. Carlia Hildebrand was banished by the Council afterwards, because of their prejudice towards non-magic-born sorcerers. 

  “Auguste Fritz…” he murmured, shaking his head and continued his reading. 

 

  According to the document, Casey was devastated by Carlia’s eventual demise at the hands of the dark cult, and had been trying to cover for Stephen and Cera all this time. It was never Alistair who was looking after them, it was Casey, all this time. 

 

 His angsty mood was interrupted by Stephen teleporting to the living room, where he was reading at the monitor. 

  “Hey, looking out for Kate?” he grinned. 

 

  Jeffrey mustered a smile at his friend. Stephen must have either forgotten about Casey and Carlia, or he suppressed it, having all these sorcerers around him. 

  “Yes, and I guess it’s time for our interference.” 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, so it wasn’t as angsty as expected, but it still has some of mentioned feeling. And to all of you who already guessed why Casey was so hesitant on Stephen’s mention, good for you.


	33. Simon and Cera Dreams Variations 01(or, Finding Randall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Cera and Simon gets closer to each other, but immediately feels guilty about themselves, as they finally set out to look for Randall before Severus has a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Get some more lovey-dovey Sybill Vane approved angstiness surrounding Severus Piton and Randall Curtis. Can they even find him on time, before Severus wallows in his own guilt at the misunderstanding? They will, because I said so!

  

It was two days later did Cera and Simon Carmichael go back to the repertoire of sorcery, without finding the fact that Randall was still away. 

  The news was broken to them by Arnon Coss, who had some errand he needed to run with Kate Vonnegut again, and the possibility of the others not knowing was really slim, as Severus had “spies” everywhere. 

  Aesthera was with Carlene Maywright as Cera and Simon grudgingly entered the dressing room, with mentioned duo smirking the heck out of themselves as they watched. It was true that Simon and Cera had been closer to each other, sharing a love that is only between friends, but it was just like Severus’s minions to think they were having something else going on between them. 

  Cera had told them to keep their dirty thoughts to themselves, only that fueled more fire. 

 

  “And we definitely have our very own Tristan and Isolde, eh?” Aesthera smiled in a way that totally rubbed Cera the wrong way. “We all know that you’ve been hanging out more often.” 

  Cera had to resist the urge to curse that sorceress to oblivion, which if it was Ibis, he’d already cursed her even worse than the artifact to Hamish Frye. 

  Simon glared at her. “Yes we have been hanging out often, but we have nothing between us!” he snapped, an aura surrounding him, “isn’t being friends OK for you? She’s way older than me — I’m literally her brother’s age.” 

 

  That was, as Severus had hated to admit, the truth, as Cera was the one who was constantly reminding him. 

 

  “By the way, which drama are we doing today?” he changed the subject and asked Aesthera. 

  The two backstage directors finally exchanged a glance at that one. 

 

  “Severus said that you’re doing Picture of Dorian Gray today, and soon enough after Tristan and Isolde is finished, you’re doing Death of A Salesman.” said Carlene instead of Aesthera. “I think you’ll be soon changing directors, though.” 

  Cera rolled her eyes and ordered them to quickly do the fitting so that they could go on stage and see Severus’s minions, before she decides to break the rules of the Council. 

 

  By the time they were finally on stage, there was something else going on, and that’s Hamish and Jacen not there. 

  “I don’t even think he invited them today,” said Cera to Simon as Severus was getting agitated, “do you even know where Randall went to?” 

 

  It was evident that Severus hated the repertoire, especially the sorceress who was in charge of it, Elima Trump, who was banished from the Council; and combined with his pining for Randall… 

  These were some of the reasons why the start of the rehearsal was way late, as Harvey and Cera took their places and Severus transformed into director mode, despite Elima’s irritatingness that is so Sybill, with her soppiness and oh-so-fake adorableness/innocence. 

 

  Cera was told to beg for Dorian’s, or rather, Simon’s, forgiveness for her former performance, which was the one that Dorian made Henry and Basil watch, before the twist that would change the story altogether. 

  That wasn’t too hard, as she concentrated on begging her heart out, a la Elima Trump, on Dorian/Simon’s aide in finding Randall before Severus has a breakdown. 

 

  Hamish and Jacen were also concerned, as Severus was obviously struggling with Elima’s not so Randall orders, that may brand him as someone who would be framed by feminists. 

  “I checked her profile, and guess what, Hamish?” smirked Jacen winningly, “she and Randall are actually…well, not friends at all, if you ask Randall. But if you ask Elima, she’d say they were having a relationship.” 

 

  Hamish refused to believe that as that information would no doubt send Severus into a breakdown right then and there. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  After the rehearsal and while Simon and Cera were in the great hall, that news were broken to them by Carlene, who understood Cera and Simon’s near futile attempt on making Randall and Severus get back together. 

  Cera was more than exasperated by what Carlene broke to her than normal, and despite her instincts telling her that it was almost no use convincing the two sorcerers on each other’s feelings, she still decided to intervene. 

 

  “You’re now just behaving like the teenagers, Cera,” said Simon when she mentioned that for the third time in counting. 

  Cera looked hard back at him. “What I want is the Brinkley House case to be over.” she said back firmly, her eyes almost having a fire throughout them, “pairing Severus and Randall up is the only way I could follow on Korvo and his group’s investigation; and I actually think Korvo’s right — no one else cares about that place despite it being a place for celebrations!” 

 

  Meanwhile inside one of the stadiums, more specifically the one where Severus and his group were doing said person’s productions, Aesthera was telling Severus about her and the others’ theories, as Severus was already paranoid. 

  “We will be looking for Randall, since Elima has no idea how to even be a repertoire director.” she declared, looking firmly behind her shoulder occasionally as she spoke. 

 

  Elima had no idea about how wrong her position were, since she first wasn’t a Council member; second, no one liked her orders and she had no idea to even manage everything. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, this, as before, went another direction, with Randall leaving and Elima possibly having a relationship with him and hiding him somewhere in London. 
> 
> A/N 3: And yes, Elima Trump rumoured being with Randall Curtis was inspired from the Emma Thompson/Kenneth Branagh relationship! And from this, you may’ve seen already that I’m not an Emma/Kenneth shipper recently, since Randall is way too good for Elima.


	34. Randall Takes Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Randall Curtis was spotted with Casey Roston instead of Elima Trump, whom the rumors kept saying he was with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, Randall is now with Casey Roston and hoping to get close with him, with Casey totally creeped out, because Casey is, of course, only interested in females(remember his past with Carlia Hildebrand? A la chapter 32) Casey/Randall pre-slash 
> 
> A/N 2: Also, a reminder again: this is also a short chapter, so please.

  

Arnon Coss was way too enthusiastic for a spy mission sent by Cera Hildebrand when they had to practice their production again another day later, with Elima still the director, to Severus’s extreme dislike. So it was somewhat of a surprise when he and Willian spotted Casey Roston and Randall Curtis hanging out near the tavern that Cera Hildebrand and Simon Carmichael always had lunch together with Rovens. 

 

  “So the tabloids were wrong after all.” he said to Willian, as he watched the two sorcerers. 

  Willian looked around and spotted Randall and Casey as well, and Randall was attempting to get close to him, which Casey was, fortunately, oblivious. 

 

  “I don’t know about them, but apparently Randall does think that Severus is over him already,” he said back, still watching, but occasionally turning away, just in case they were discovered. 

  Arnon cringed at his straightforwardness. It was cringeworthy if one actually thinks about whatever was Randall even thinking about when he decided to go and move on with someone else other than Severus. 

 

  Apparently Randall and Casey were making small talk, as well as Willian and Arnon, but it soon became quite heated. (A/N: And NO, IT’S NOT WHAT YOU’RE THINKING ABOUT! You keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, reader!) 

  As he and his companion watched them, Casey was getting increasingly creeped out, and it was altogether similar to that time when Hamish Fry was trying to chat with Antonin Fissler when they first met in the Wagner House in Leipzig, Germany, where Hamish and Jacen were touring in order to check for possible warlock activities. 

 

  “Now that escalated fast,” commented Arnon, over his oolong tea, as he looked up and saw Casey trying to get away and Randall stopping him. 

  “Sorry, Mr. Curtis, but I think some of your assistants are here as well.” Casey was saying as he tried to worm away, “also, weren’t you one of the suspects for the Brinkley House incident? I was supposed to be asking you that, only I forgot just then.” 

  Arnon and Willian immediately looked away, understanding that Casey would’ve noticed their terrible skills in spying. But right as Casey mentioned Brinkley House, Willian looked up again. 

 

  “What does he know about Brinkley House?” he whispered, as Casey and Randall tried to not catch any attention as Randall gently held him, with Casey stiffling even more. 

  Arnon smirked at the scene, then looked back at Willian. 

  “Oh, possibly who cursed whatever paintings the former owner got,” he said back, nonchalantly, but Willian’s guard came right up. 

  “You don’t mean Casey knows something about Brinkley that we don’t?” 

 

  Arnon shook his head. “He is working for the Council, what does he not know? He has to know everything that is good and bad for them.” 

  Yet what Casey actually knows about Brinkley was another question, and has nothing to do with Randall taking advantage of him. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Casey Roston/Randall Curtis is just cringeworthy to me for some reason, so only if you want a separate fic about them, I will write another one with them together. 
> 
> A/N 4: Sorry to break it to you, but I’m actually thinking of Alan Rickman when writing about Casey; so if you are one of the readers who’s saying he’s Severus Piton, FREAKIN’ STOP, BECAUSE HE’S NOT SEVERUS!


	35. There and Back Again(or, Dance Me to the End of Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which Jeffrey and Stephen finds out about Randall Curtis way before Cera and her mates. Also, the plan in making Stephen and Casey meet is still in progress, while not wanting either party to be upset about their history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is intended to be more light-hearted than the couple of angsty chapters that came before this one, so…yes, enjoy Stephen’s obliviousness to the issues that is surrounding everything — yes, he’s just that optimistic!

  

It had never been anything secretive when coming to the teenagers, because of their open-mindedness; but somehow, Jeffrey O’Cairn decided that being open-minded about something so essential to his and Stephen Hildebrand’s friendship could be on stake if Casey Roston’s secret was out. 

  But something else was out, and not yet broadcasted to the entire SWL, and that was Casey Roston and Randall Curtis. 

  Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffery were watching the footage of Willian and Arnon when they found out as well. 

 

  “OK, that escalated quickly.” commented Stephen when text started appearing at the rectangle box at the right hand side of the monitor. “I wonder what possessed Randall to take advantage of Casey?” 

  Jeffrey didn’t want to know, especially after he read a document about mentioned person. 

  “If you don’t even watch carefully, you’d think Casey’s interested,” he replied, as all of a sudden, the text became crazy. 

 

 

 Arnon Coss: No they’re not…! 

 

 Willian Halliward: Oh yes they are! I wonder what’ll Severus say now…? 

 

 Arnon Coss: Gawd, Willian! I’d rather leave you to your own dirty thoughts about them — I, for your information, thinks they’re cringeworthy. 

 

 

  There was a pause, as the text stopped temporarily, as Jeffery could feel Stephen trembling with excitement at whatever they were watching. 

  “I think, if I’m interested in my same gender, I’d definitely love Willian.” he said, with obvious grins in his voice, “I mean, I’m supposed to think this is weird, but why am I shipping them?” 

  Jeffery sighed in relief, mostly because Stephen didn’t mention about anything that happened inside the document he read on Kate Vonnegut’s monitor. Whatever the document meant, it was still a mystery. 

 

  “What is disturbing about this pair is that Randall is supposed to be with Severus, whom everyone is trying their best to pair him up with.” he said back, watching the footage again, “by the way,” he turned to Stephen again, “wasn’t Mr. Curtis said to be with Elima Trump, that sorceress who was the assistant director of the repertoire of sorcery?” 

  Stephen cringed at the mention of Elima Trump, the most irritating sorceress in existence, as she was soppier than maple syrup, if the latter was a person, or more specifically, a human. In fact, if maple syrup was a human, it’d even be less soppy than Elima herself! 

 

  “Randall Curtis, a sorcerer from the Council, and Elima Trump, a plain sorceress, and someone so soppy she’s dripping with honey?” he asked back, “if I was Randall, I’d definitely say, ‘no thanks!’ to her! She’s so pretentious and basically dripping with honey whenever she speaks.” 

  Jeffery couldn’t help but agree with his friend’s sentiments about Elima. It was, and will be, beyond anyone’s perception if Elima Trump ever became a member of the Council, with her knowing almost nothing except for her own crush on Randall, who is obviously in love with Severus Piton! 

  In fact, it was just because of her attention-seeking self did Elima claim to have a relationship already with Randall, until they separated/divorced, with Randall denying everything. Even young sorcerers like Jeffery and Stephen knew that even though Randall may be a prat sometimes, with his flamboyant fashion sense and attitude that is so like non-magic novelist/self-proclaimed “genius”/playwright/Jeffrey and Hamish Frye’s fellow Irishman/poet/LGBT Founder/Alfred “Bosie” Douglas’s love interest/Robert Ross’s ex-boyfriend, Oscar Wilde, who was the author of the cult-favorite novella of Picture of Dorian Gray, he could still figure out who he should like and who he shouldn’t! 

 

  Meanwhile, more texts were coming in, and most were Willian’s. 

 

 

 Willian Halliward: Arnon, I think you’d better keep your eyes shut now… 

 

 

  There was a pause, and Arnon’s texts came in, as Stephen was already starting to smirk at Jeffrey from mirth. 

  “No way, Stephen,” said Jeffrey back, “I don’t really want to know what’s going on between Randall Curtis and Casey Roston.” 

  The other sorcerer just smirked even more. “Trust me, Jeff, you want to.” 

 

 

 Arnon Coss: Should I remind you of our mission here? We’re supposed to be observing what is going on between them — in a non-explicit way, but you’re just getting more and more Hamish Frye, Will. 

 

 Willian Halliward: Are anyone else who’s watching them turned — 

 

 

  There was another pause, which made Stephen and Jeff look at each other, as Arnon must have elbowed Willian to be quiet in order not to let the latter finish his sentence. 

  Stephen was already sniggering into his hand, with Jeffrey rolling his eyes. 

 

  “So you’re more like Mr. Halliward, eh?” he asked, as all of a sudden, text started appearing again. 

 

 

 Arnon Coss: You find this…Gawd, Willian, I told you to keep your dirty thoughts to yourself! 

 

 

  That was when static messed everything up, causing Stephen to look up. 

  “I swear to the Council, Jeff, that my sister did this, because explicit details kept coming through, so she made sure our minds are not polluted.” he told his companion, as Jeffrey closed the window and opened another one. 

  Nodding, Jeffrey was hardly even listening. If the document was a possible hoax, since Stephen was talking about Casey as if they were never relatives, then why and what was the point of keeping it? And why was it on Kate Vonnegut’s monitor? 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Haha, another suspenseful ending to a chapter! Soon, Randall would be back to Severus’s productions, and would they ever confess their feelings to each other? They will, because I said so!


	36. A Possible New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Randall finally comes back and everything is explained. Kind of a Tristan and Isolde ending to the Randall Curtis/Severus Piton angst, but with no one dying. Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is where it kind of gets…you know. And whatever actually happens, I’ll leave you to your own dirty imaginations. 
> 
> Rating: T+

  

It took a lot of urging and persuasion for Randall Curtis to go back to directing Severus Piton and company with their productions, and it was the only time when Elima Trump was finally out of the group, with her impossible sweet-talking that failed miserably, without her own knowledge, and with that, Rovens had sent Arnon Coss and Willian Hallward to go to the tavern near RADA in non-magic London to take a break and maybe do some spying, if they could, since it was also rumored that Randall Curtis was staying undercover in the non-magic world. 

  Arnon and Willian immediately teleported back to the sorcery world as soon as Casey Roston and Randall Curtis started fumbling each other, with Arnon covering his eyes and Willian grinning with way too much mirth. 

 

  Back in the repertoire of sorcery in SWL, Elima was trying to direct everyone on continuing their practice. 

  “Please continue?” she asked, looking at Eugene Carson, who was the temporary scriptwriter for Severus, “it was so wonderful, the rehearsal, I could almost see it happening in real life!” 

 

  Eugene, being a gentleman he is, tried smiling back. “We’re glad that you liked the rehearsal, but we still needed to make some more changes,” he said back, “it seemed that Brinkley House is affected entirely, so we may not be able to perform the final musical there — we want to use here as a substitute, is it OK?” 

  Elima beamed at the suggestion of using her repertoire. “Of course!” she said dreamily, “it’ll be wonderful! I’ll be reserving a time for everyone to perform and it’ll be a great hit.” 

 

  Thankfully, with that in mind, she hurried away, in order to make the reservation Eugene suggested. 

  Sighing in relief and irritation, he went back to watching Severus yelling directions at Cera Hildebrand and Simon Carmichael, who were already not as enthusiastic about everything as before. 

 

  That was what was happening onstage. Rovens and Simon pretending to fight and Cera watching at a corner. Apparently Severus was trying to cram both Dorian Gray and Tristan and Isolde Dreams Variations together, fearing his productions will not succeed. 

  Hamish Frye and Jacen Kavriel were in the audience, with the former’s current Significant Other, Antonin Fissler, not so impressed with Severus’s very rushed schedule on his productions. 

 

  “Really, cramming the Dreams Variations series and Dorian Gray together?” asked Antonin to no one in particular, “that’s one heck of a cross-over.” 

  Hamish grinned at Jacen, with the latter rolling his eyes back, instead of smiling back. 

  “Originally, Severus wanted to impress Randall, remember?” he beamed, “now, he’s just trying to stress Simon and Cera out.” 

 

  Meanwhile, Cera and Simon was supposed to do the final scene, where Tristan perished and Isolde was devastated. They tried, but the audience(read: Mr. Hamish Frye) was already cracking up at their efforts. 

 

  “No way, Severus, no way am I falling on top of Simon.” said Cera firmly, “that’d spread rumors like wildfire.” 

  Hamish finally lost it at that one, and Jacen had to kick him in order to make him not laugh as hard as he was already. And the only one who’s not laughing at Severus and company was Antonin, who never found spreading rumours amusing. 

 

  Severus was already desperate. “Please, Cera.” 

  Cera sighed in exasperation. Sometimes it was really beyond her how did Severus ever even make it to the Council. 

 

  Finally, Antonin went up to them, near the edge of the stage, as Hamish started oooh-ing, and Jacen glared at him. 

  “Sorry to break it to you, Hamish, but this isn’t QI.” he hissed, elbowing mentioned person to be quiet, as Severus was already upset. As usual, Hamish ignored him. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The scene where Isolde met her own demise was done in 20+ takes, mostly because Cera refused to get close to Simon especially when the image of them crashing together in Randall Curtis’s lounge was still fresh in her mind. 

  When they finally went back to their dressing rooms after the 30th take, Cera was already done with Severus’s antics that are both getting sentimental and desperate for Randall’s attention. 

 

  Carlene and Aesthera were already there when she and Simon entered their shared room, as well as Arnon and Willian. 

  Cera tried her best smiling. “Hi, fancy seeing you here,” she said to them, trying her best to not throw her handkerchief on the table in frustration. 

 

  Arnon and Willian were beaming in excitement, with Cera afraid that they’d burst if they hold it in any longer. 

  “You’ll never guess this, Cera, but WE FOUND RANDALL!” hollered Willian, jumping in the air with glee, “but we have good news and bad news. The good news is that yes, we found him, as I just told you, and that he never was with Trump! The OK news is, that he’s with Casey Roston, the undercover agent for the Council. And we caught them —” 

  Finally, Arnon cut in, “and we thought that we’d tell you immediately, before Willian here has even more dirty thoughts.” 

 

  Cera smiled a little bit. Stephen and Jeffrey would’ve been just as delighted, since the last thing she remembered, was that they were totally on board for the Randall/Severus pairing. 

  Simon looked at her, with his eyes gleaming. 

 

  “Now, all they need is an explanation, because it’s a common mistake to make when you’re desperate to impress someone.” he told her, flushing a little. 

  Smiling back, Cera said, “now, what’re we waiting for? We need to get them back together!” 

 

o-o-o 

 

  It was way difficult than expected when speaking about getting them back together, since Severus still had to explain matters to Randall about producing a Wagner musical, and everyone in the sorcery world knows that while Randall was not a particular Wagner fan, Hamish Frye was. 

  The misunderstanding was way too common when coming to impress someone you really wanted to impress, and Severus went the other direction, as well as making the internal of Randall’s theatre Wagner-esque, as well as the auditorium that he allowed everyone to practice and rehearse in. 

 

  Everyone was fortunately at a lounge where sorcerers take breaks during intermission, as Elima wanted to join in the talk. 

  “Sorry, but no.” said Arnon, before Willian could protest why she was even there. 

 

  “Fine, I know he never really loved me, but I do want him to be happy.” said Elima back, still wanting to join in the talk. 

  Arnon was getting exasperated as Eugene stepped up and used his best charming look and said, “we’ll be done with this soon, once you wait for later, please do?” 

 

  It worked. Elima flushed at Eugene’s tone as she smiled and left, almost dancing as the latter almost mentioned a date. 

  Arnon shook his head and closed the door, as he left Randall, Severus, Cera, Simon, Rovens, etc inside the lounge just in case they didn’t want further company. 

 

  The explanation was slightly difficult as Randall was still upset about Severus’s enchantment of the auditorium back at the Randall Curtis theatre. 

 

  “He wanted to impress you but…apparently messed up,” mumbled Simon, blushing and hiding behind Rovens. 

  “I want you to know that he meant it when he went with Casey, who was previously married with Carlia Davies, who was, in her own turn, previously married with that non-magic folk, Jacob Hildebrand!” snapped Severus, almost getting choked up, since it indeed has been so long did he and Randall even meet each other. 

 

  That, fortunately, caused a little stir, as the Brinkley House case was still fresh in everyone’s minds. 

  “You know that we have to use your theatre to make Cera and Simon get together, I have no other choice.” he continued, “Cera’s not allowed in the Council because of her connection to Jacob. And for your information, Hamish and I have nothing between us!” 

  There was a pause, as everyone tried to make that information sink in. 

 

  “How did you know?” Randall finally asked, as if Cera and the others weren’t even in the lounge with them, “how did you know that Cera is connected to Jacob Hildebrand?” 

  Severus sighed in exasperation. “Two nights ago, I searched her history.” he said back, as Rovens wondered since when did this talk take a turn to a talk about Brinkley House, “we…we better talk about this in private.” 

 

  Randall flushed and turned away from him, as Rovens finally understood about their bickering about Brinkley house. That meant that Randall finally understood about how the misunderstanding happened. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, not quite a Tristan and Isolde ending, but still, there’s people who supported them around!  
> Now that Tristan…no, Randall, and Severus finally made up, what’ll happen to the others? Please stay tuned.


	37. Our Little Visionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which something else was revealed, but way more unexpected than anyone would have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea where this came from, maybe the title?!

  

The initial peace made between Randall Curtis and Severus Piton was almost made known to all the sorcerers of SWL, as news spread faster than wildfire there, unlike the non-magic world. 

  Jeffery O’Cairn and Stephen Hildebrand got the news via footage watching, again. 

 

  When the chat about Brinkley House started, Jeffrey visibly stiffened, thinking back to Kate Vonnegut’s document again. Whatever she meant has to be something vital to either Brinkley house or the Council… 

  Immediately pausing the footage, he turned to Stephen. 

 

  “I hate to disrupt your happiness, Stephen, but something has been bugging me,” he began, understanding that his friend would tell him anything, but still wanting to be safe and not disrupt their friendship altogether, “uh…” 

  Stephen grinned at him. “What’s buggin’ ya?” he beamed, still delighted about Severus and Randall; he was obviously waiting for the more…exciting parts of the video, which would be replaced by static, for sure. 

  Jeff sighed in relief. So he didn’t mind, at least for now. 

 

  “Uh…how much do you remember from your past? You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to,” said Jeffrey quickly, after asking the question, “something’s come up and I want it over with quickly before everyone feels hurt.” 

  Stephen understood about Jeffery’s concerns, as usual. 

  “I hardly remember anything that starts after we started training with Alistair, and Cera knows that.” he said back, slowly, as to let the information sink in. “All I know is that for some reason, Casey always looked familiar to me and I can never pinpoint why.” 

 

  That was when Jeffrey felt like he was plunged into ice water. Memory Wipes were popular amongst the Council, especially when it has something to do with younger sorcerers. If that’s so, that means the Council didn’t want either Stephen or Cera to know the truth about themselves, that they were only connected by Carlia. 

  Trying to calm down by Stephen’s message, Jeffrey nearly yelled that they had to go to Kate’s place. 

 

  “Stephen, I have to go over there, now.” he said quietly, then went out of the study of Alistair’s estate, before going out the front door and disappearing in a flurry of white flames. 

  Stephen was confused by Jeffrey’s sudden urge to go over to Kate Vonnegut’s place, but was fascinated nevertheless, as he left Alistair’s estate as well. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Kate Vonnegut’s flat was right next to the sorcerers’ lair, as Cera called it, since it was somewhere Stephen and Jeffery trained with Alistair constantly, until the dark cult made the entire SWL unsafe for young sorcerers, as well as adults. 

  Teleporting inside Kate’s living room, Jeffery made a beeline over to the monitor and switching it on, just as Lanvin Dusset, Ibis, and Kate herself teleported in. 

 

  Jeffery looked up. “Hi, sorry for not notifying you earlier, but can I please use your monitor, Kate?” he asked, with no malice, but Stephen could hear his tone as cold as icicles. 

  Kate almost cringed at his tone. “Yes, but please, Jeffrey, not the restricted documents!” she nearly shouted. 

 

  Both Lanvin and Stephen looked up. Restricted information? 

  “What…” began the latter. 

  Jeffery looked hard at her. “We’re glad that you’re fine, Kate, but a question, were you the Hildebrand-Rostons secret keeper?” he asked, his voice no longer chatty. 

  “I have no idea how you knew about the Hildebrand-Rostons but no, Casey was their secret keeper.” Kate said back, her own eyes darkening, as Jeffrey’s hair was changing into a bright red. 

 

  Before anyone could speak, Lanvin spoke. “Can someone please tell me what is going on again?” he asked, to no one in particular, “Jeffery, you can’t have the same theory as Korvo, can you?” 

  There was another silence, as Jeffrey asked, “what was his theory?” 

 

  “The connection between the Hildebrands and the Rostons.” said Lanvin, “Korvo believed that Casey and Carlia…” 

  There was another silence. The document labeled Untitled has to be something that was the entire truth to Cera and Stephen’s relationship, and their relativity, whether they were related or not, that is. 

 

  Finally, Kate couldn’t stand the ovation any longer. 

  “Whatever happened in the past, it was in the past, Jeffery, the Council tried to save Carlia when the dark cult struck Norwich,” she said at last. “It was I who said that she should stay there — I didn’t know that the cult wanted her just as much as Casey!” 

  That stunned everyone but Jeffery, since he already read about the incident at the Hildebrand-Roston estate. 

 

  “How can the cult want Carlia Davies, a non-magic born sorceress?” asked Stephen, “it makes zero sense, literally.” 

  Kate sighed softly. “Please, Stephen, you can’t know right now.” she murmured, closing her eyes, “unless…Korvo told you everything already.” 

  “Why the hell is Korvo even in this case?” demanded both Stephen and Jeffery at the same time. 

 

  Kate almost smiled at their insistence. Alistair was right, they had to apply for a place in the Council, if they were so interested in Council matters. 

  “Lanvin, please take Stephen to one of the rooms, it’s too hurtful for him,” she said to Lanvin quietly. 

  Lanvin wasn’t someone to argue, but this time, he had to be insistent. 

 

  “Kate, he has to know.” he said back, “why is Korvo even involved with this, and what has this got to do with the first ever cult attack?” 

  Kate sighed at their insistence, as both Stephen and Jeffrey glared at her. 

 

  “Before I’d gone to Carlia and Casey’s estate in non-magic Norwich, Korvo and I had an agreement, that I’ll be making sure that Casey is safe in SWL and Korvo’ll be making sure that Carlia will be safe in SWL afterwards.” she began, as Jeffrey thought back to what he read in the document. Stephen and Cera had been terrified, due to their ages. “I was about to become Korvo’s companion, but the Council banished Carlia, before giving her another chance. Lanvin, Korvo knew about Casey and Stephen ever since the beginning — it was never one of his theories.” 

  There was another silence, before Stephen asked, “so Kate, you became Casey’s companion, like Cera to Alistair?” 

 

  Kate nodded. “And I had to pretend I was killed by the dark cult,” she answered, “it’s another of those disadvantages of going undercover. Since then, Casey had been the bookshop owner that all of you know about.” 

  That was unexpected, but apparently it wasn’t the only one. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: This, as usual, went another direction, since it was actually implied that Kate Vonnegut and someone used to be companions in the original books. I intended them to have some other kind of relationship but that, apparently, didn’t work out, at all!


	38. Our Little Visionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which something else was revealed, but way more unexpected than anyone would have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea where this came from, maybe the title?!

  

The initial peace made between Randall Curtis and Severus Piton was almost made known to all the sorcerers of SWL, as news spread faster than wildfire there, unlike the non-magic world. 

  Jeffery O’Cairn and Stephen Hildebrand got the news via footage watching, again. 

 

  When the chat about Brinkley House started, Jeffrey visibly stiffened, thinking back to Kate Vonnegut’s document again. Whatever she meant has to be something vital to either Brinkley house or the Council… 

  Immediately pausing the footage, he turned to Stephen. 

 

  “I hate to disrupt your happiness, Stephen, but something has been bugging me,” he began, understanding that his friend would tell him anything, but still wanting to be safe and not disrupt their friendship altogether, “uh…” 

  Stephen grinned at him. “What’s buggin’ ya?” he beamed, still delighted about Severus and Randall; he was obviously waiting for the more…exciting parts of the video, which would be replaced by static, for sure. 

  Jeff sighed in relief. So he didn’t mind, at least for now. 

 

  “Uh…how much do you remember from your past? You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to,” said Jeffrey quickly, after asking the question, “something’s come up and I want it over with quickly before everyone feels hurt.” 

  Stephen understood about Jeffery’s concerns, as usual. 

  “I hardly remember anything that starts after we started training with Alistair, and Cera knows that.” he said back, slowly, as to let the information sink in. “All I know is that for some reason, Casey always looked familiar to me and I can never pinpoint why.” 

 

  That was when Jeffrey felt like he was plunged into ice water. Memory Wipes were popular amongst the Council, especially when it has something to do with younger sorcerers. If that’s so, that means the Council didn’t want either Stephen or Cera to know the truth about themselves, that they were only connected by Carlia. 

  Trying to calm down by Stephen’s message, Jeffrey nearly yelled that they had to go to Kate’s place. 

 

  “Stephen, I have to go over there, now.” he said quietly, then went out of the study of Alistair’s estate, before going out the front door and disappearing in a flurry of white flames. 

  Stephen was confused by Jeffrey’s sudden urge to go over to Kate Vonnegut’s place, but was fascinated nevertheless, as he left Alistair’s estate as well. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Kate Vonnegut’s flat was right next to the sorcerers’ lair, as Cera called it, since it was somewhere Stephen and Jeffery trained with Alistair constantly, until the dark cult made the entire SWL unsafe for young sorcerers, as well as adults. 

  Teleporting inside Kate’s living room, Jeffery made a beeline over to the monitor and switching it on, just as Lanvin Dusset, Ibis, and Kate herself teleported in. 

 

  Jeffery looked up. “Hi, sorry for not notifying you earlier, but can I please use your monitor, Kate?” he asked, with no malice, but Stephen could hear his tone as cold as icicles. 

  Kate almost cringed at his tone. “Yes, but please, Jeffrey, not the restricted documents!” she nearly shouted. 

 

  Both Lanvin and Stephen looked up. Restricted information? 

  “What…” began the latter. 

  Jeffery looked hard at her. “We’re glad that you’re fine, Kate, but a question, were you the Hildebrand-Rostons secret keeper?” he asked, his voice no longer chatty. 

  “I have no idea how you knew about the Hildebrand-Rostons but no, Casey was their secret keeper.” Kate said back, her own eyes darkening, as Jeffrey’s hair was changing into a bright red. 

 

  Before anyone could speak, Lanvin spoke. “Can someone please tell me what is going on again?” he asked, to no one in particular, “Jeffery, you can’t have the same theory as Korvo, can you?” 

  There was another silence, as Jeffrey asked, “what was his theory?” 

 

  “The connection between the Hildebrands and the Rostons.” said Lanvin, “Korvo believed that Casey and Carlia…” 

  There was another silence. The document labeled Untitled has to be something that was the entire truth to Cera and Stephen’s relationship, and their relativity, whether they were related or not, that is. 

 

  Finally, Kate couldn’t stand the ovation any longer. 

  “Whatever happened in the past, it was in the past, Jeffery, the Council tried to save Carlia when the dark cult struck Norwich,” she said at last. “It was I who said that she should stay there — I didn’t know that the cult wanted her just as much as Casey!” 

  That stunned everyone but Jeffery, since he already read about the incident at the Hildebrand-Roston estate. 

 

  “How can the cult want Carlia Davies, a non-magic born sorceress?” asked Stephen, “it makes zero sense, literally.” 

  Kate sighed softly. “Please, Stephen, you can’t know right now.” she murmured, closing her eyes, “unless…Korvo told you everything already.” 

  “Why the hell is Korvo even in this case?” demanded both Stephen and Jeffery at the same time. 

 

  Kate almost smiled at their insistence. Alistair was right, they had to apply for a place in the Council, if they were so interested in Council matters. 

  “Lanvin, please take Stephen to one of the rooms, it’s too hurtful for him,” she said to Lanvin quietly. 

  Lanvin wasn’t someone to argue, but this time, he had to be insistent. 

 

  “Kate, he has to know.” he said back, “why is Korvo even involved with this, and what has this got to do with the first ever cult attack?” 

  Kate sighed at their insistence, as both Stephen and Jeffrey glared at her. 

 

  “Before I’d gone to Carlia and Casey’s estate in non-magic Norwich, Korvo and I had an agreement, that I’ll be making sure that Casey is safe in SWL and Korvo’ll be making sure that Carlia will be safe in SWL afterwards.” she began, as Jeffrey thought back to what he read in the document. Stephen and Cera had been terrified, due to their ages. “I was about to become Korvo’s companion, but the Council banished Carlia, before giving her another chance. Lanvin, Korvo knew about Casey and Stephen ever since the beginning — it was never one of his theories.” 

  There was another silence, before Stephen asked, “so Kate, you became Casey’s companion, like Cera to Alistair?” 

 

  Kate nodded. “And I had to pretend I was killed by the dark cult,” she answered, “it’s another of those disadvantages of going undercover. Since then, Casey had been the bookshop owner that all of you know about.” 

  That was unexpected, but apparently it wasn’t the only one. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: This, as usual, went another direction, since it was actually implied that Kate Vonnegut and someone used to be companions in the original books. I intended them to have some other kind of relationship but that, apparently, didn’t work out, at all!


	39. A Tale of Two Sorcerers Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the chapter that tells about how did Korvo and Hamish actually get together. 
> 
>  
> 
> RATING: T+, bordering on mature ratings, because Korvo couldn’t keep his dirty thoughts at bay after having one too many cocktails.

  

Whatever Korvo used to feel for Alistair Vonnegut all went out of the window when he spotted Hamish Frye speaking with some other sorcerers during Severus’s small celebration for eventually making peace with Randall Curtis. And that, happened when he was having wine, aka the kind that non-magic folks drink when partying with friends, with Jacen Kavriel, Simon Carmichael, etc. 

  Simon was concerned about Korvo’s wine consuming, which mentioned person was downing like water as soon as Jacen mentioned Hamish in his dialogue(s) with Antonin Fissler. 

 

  “You have to take it easy,” he reminded, as Korvo was already getting loopy. Nearby, Jacen Kavriel and Antonin Fissler, who was the newest member of the Council, and from Germany to Lanvin Dusset’s French nationality, were talking amongst themselves, as mentioned; about Hamish Frye. 

  “Drowning everything Severus had done.” said Korvo back, as Hamish and Randall floated over. 

 

  Randall was surprised at him, to say the least. 

  “One more glass and you’ll be behaving like Simon and Cera when they crashed together the first time!” he grinned at him, with Simon flushing at the memory of being with Cera Hildebrand for the first time ever. 

  It had been almost inevitable, since it was Randall’s fault, technically; because if he didn’t bring any non-magic liquor, Simon and Cera would never have crashed, and rumors, especially Severus Piton’s tendency to make things up, would never have started. 

 

  Simon looked up when Randall mentioned about him and Cera’s first crashing experience. 

  “If you didn’t support Severus’s production obsession, our crashing would never’ve happened!” he snapped, “she’s way older than me and technically, I’m only slightly older than her younger brother.” 

  Randall and Hamish looked at each other. 

 

  “Well, you should know something about them, then,” said Randall back, “they’re not even siblings. They’re only connected by Carl —” 

  Simon finally couldn’t stand more of Randall’s irritable talks. 

  “Fine, don’t tell me any more spoilers for the Brinkley House case.” he said back; then looked at Korvo, who was looking over Hamish carefully. 

 

  Korvo observing Hamish wasn’t really a surprise, since everyone knew that they sort of had something going on between them, either it was during Council meetings, or it was during a meeting like this one, or it was during a fête. 

  The last time they actually looked at each other like Severus and Randall had was before the masquerade, but after defeating the dark cult once and for all; well, more like for now, since that was way before anyone knew that there was something going on inside Brinkley House, the mansion that the entire SWL is obsessed with. 

 

  “I would be like Randall if Hamish is starting to have a relationship with the former, right now, because they’re way too close together!” Korvo said to Simon when Randall and Hamish finally stopped bugging them. He nodded towards the place where Hamish and Randall were sitting together at the long meeting table. “It’ll definitely be heated if we were flatmates, though.” 

  Simon cringed at his talk, which had to be influenced by the wine he was consuming. 

  “Way too much info, Korvo,” he said back, “and isn’t Randall and Severus supposed to leave now? I’ve heard that Stephen and Jeffrey prepared this party for their relationship status.” 

  Korvo smiled at him. “Thass wonderful…” he murmured, eyes almost closing. 

 

  Simon sighed, and all of a sudden, both Hamish and Randall stood up. 

  “Simon, Stephen and Jeffrey prepared this fête for Severus and me, and apparently they want you to go check up on their decorations.” the latter said, suddenly, as everything started feeling like inside the time void again. “When you’re gone, Severus and I will have to prepare.” 

  Korvo smirked at Simon and said person turned away. Never trust sorcerers when they are intoxicated, ever. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Preparation was actually preparation for Severus and Randall, but a different matter for Korvo and Hamish. 

  Korvo nearly knocked Hamish off his balance when they were finally alone, with no one smirking knowingly or anyone shouting with delight or disgust. More like the former, since everyone who were at the Council meetings already expected them to make out right then and there whenever they looked at each other. 

 

  “Korvo, what…” Hamish was about to say when Korvo kissed him, with wine and magic and everything. 

  “Waited for so long…” said person murmured back, as Hamish finally gave in and kissed back, almost just as eager. 

 

  That totally went into Korvo’s still intoxicated mind, as his hands started their fumbling, with Hamish complying, just like he imagined. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, if you’ve ever seen QI, there is definitely something going on between Stephen Fry and Alan Davies… and if only they are an actual couple. :,,,,( 
> 
> A/N 3: This side of Korvo is something that no one else should know, and sorry, Severus and Randall did actual preparations, instead of what you’re waiting for! Stop having those dirty thoughts and keep them to your own imaginations!! 
> 
> A/N 4: Also, whatever happened next between Hamish and Korvo, it’s all up to your own imaginations, as mentioned above! Because this story should be friendly to all ages — think of the younger fans!!!


	40. Aspects of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which different aspects of love makes Severus do an entire musical made up of vignettes. Of course, everyone approves! And at that moment, something happens between Simon and Cera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, after all this time, Severus finally chose a better musical for everyone to do. And yes, this is based on the ALW musical of the same name!

  

The next day from all the confessions, Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffery O’Cairn were still high from the excitement and was reading The Picture of Dorian Gray when Stephen beamed at Jeff. 

 

  “I don’t know if Oscar Wilde already knew about Korvo and Hamish?” he asked, with enough mirth to last him a life-time. “You see, Korvo is younger than Hamish, as we all know, and in this —” he motioned towards the novella they’d borrowed since Halloween, “— it’s also a relationship between someone way younger and someone way older than him!” 

  Jeffrey had to agree with him on this one. Basil was indeed way older than Dorian, yet still had a crush on him, which was something disturbing, if you look at it in a non-magic way. 

  “No way, Steve, Oscar Wilde is not someone who’s a non-magic born sorcerer, because he just isn’t.” he said back, still reading on. “Love is just love, whatever the age is. There’s almost no limit when coming to that.” 

  Stephen nodded. That was indeed true enough, and it was correct, when looking at Severus and Randall, and Hamish and Korvo. 

 

  They were still reading the novella when there was sounds coming from the stairs of Alistair Vonnegut’s house — the others were obviously awake. 

  Quickly jumping up, Jeffrey and Stephen rushed from the study, where they were reading the Oscar Wilde novella, to the living room, where they immediately casted a spell and made sure breakfast appeared before the other residents were downstairs. 

  Fortunately, the breakfast appeared way before Lanvin Dusset and Korvo arrived downstairs; and when mentioned duo really got to where Stephen and Jeffrey were at, everything was ready. 

 

  Jeffrey beamed as he looked up at the other two sorcerers. “Here’s yours and our breakfast.” he grinned, sipping his oolong tea nervously, still thinking about Korvo and Hamish’s activities last night. “So Hamish…er, I mean, Mr. Frye, is still here?” 

  Korvo ignored his second question. “Right,” he said, “here’s our food.” 

  “And Mr. Frye?” pressed on Stephen. 

  Korvo ignored him again and both Lanvin and Jeffrey snickered behind their hands, until more footsteps came down the stairs. 

 

  In fact, Hamish and Korvo crashed for the first time last night, after the initial excitement of Randall and Severus’s establishment of their relationship. Once again, it was because of way too many drinks that was non-magic made. Like Randall, who went back to his own place together with Severus, Hamish was just as enthusiastic, so early in the morning. 

  As soon as he, Alistair, and Cera went down the stairs, he beamed at Korvo. 

 

  “Sorry, Korvo, but I’ll have to be over at the Randall Curtis theatre today.” said Hamish as soon as he went over to Korvo, Lanvin, and the teenagers, “it seemed that Severus is way more creative with his productions this time, right after reconciliating with Randall.” 

  Stephen and Jeffrey smiled at each other. 

  “Maybe we can join in?” grinned Stephen, after taking another sip of his Rooibos and Saffron, “Jeff and I’ve been wonderin’ how is the Randall Curtis theatre like.” 

 

  Before Hamish could even reply to that one, Alistair interrupted, “no way, Stephen. You and Jeffrey have to keep training with Stansa and Ibis, if they’re available. If not…” 

  “If not, they can join in, Alistair.” said Hamish right back, and both Stephen and Jeffrey beamed at each other. “You don’t want Casey Roston to train them. Honestly, mark my words, Alistair.” 

 

  That was the reminder for Jeffery about the document he read on Kate Vonnegut’s monitor. They were still yet to understand the connection between Stephen and Casey. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  This time, Cera was escorted directly to the Randall Curtis theatre by Darren Wilde, aka Hamish Frye’s look-alike. And they were right in the middle of the great hall when Cera asked the important question that she’d been thinking about ever since Darren arrived at Alistair’s house. 

 

  “Why here directly?” she asked slowly, not wanting Darren to tell her something that is really obvious at all, “and Simon’s not here yet?” 

  Darren sighed in relief. “I thought you were never going to ask,” he said back, “Severus want both you and Simon here right away because he needed your help in decorating the auditorium, back to its usual way, and not as Wagnerian, because he’s doing something way newer.” 

 

  That kind of peaked Cera’s interest, as it was news when Severus is known to ever start anything new. 

  “So what is it?” she asked, as they started walking along the corridors that connected the auditoriums, “tell me no more non-magic folk-approved horror musicals or plays?” 

  That caused Darren to beam at her. “‘Course not!” he said, as they entered one of the auditoriums — the one that Randall allowed Severus and company to use. “Instead,” he looked out to the center-stage, “another love story, but this time, not really Elima Trump approved.” 

  That one was indeed new, and Cera’s interest was finally perked up some notches before it was all the way diminished by another revelation. 

 

  The dressing rooms were getting cleaned up and organized by some sorcerers who were working around the auditorium Cera and Simon were working for Severus and company, so it was almost similar to the repertoire of sorcery when Cera and Darren finally used teleportation to enter in one of the dressing rooms, where Carlene Maywright and Aesthera were waiting for them. 

  As usual, Carlene and Aesthera were organizing clothes/costumes and of course, make-up, as if everyone were non-magical. 

 

  “OK, so Cera’s here now.” said Darren when they arrived. 

  The two sorceresses spun around and beamed at each other. 

  “Brilliant!” exclaimed Carlene, “for some reason you and Simon are separate this time?” 

 

  Cera felt like someone who was supposed to be training a bunch of sorcerers like Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn. 

  “I don’t know, and I’m not sure whether I want to know or not, well, I kind of want to know.” she said back, finally setting on the latter, mainly because she felt like she was under some kind of plot set by Severus. 

 

  Indeed she was. Carlene and Aesthera looked at each other in slight disappointment, but perked up none the less. 

  “He’s supposed to be Alex in the first act!” beamed Carlene, reminding Cera vaguely of Elima. “Later, it is some vignettes thought up by Severus, kind of based on the original musical.” 

  Cera nodded, getting the image way before they even stopped their talking. Even though it may be new, everything with Severus would stop being new as soon as they start. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The new musical was called Aspects of Love, and this time, it was with Severus and Randall in two characters, with Simon and Cera as two other characters. 

  Simon was really gossipy during that time when he, Cera, Hamish Frye, Jacen Kavriel, and Antonin Fissler were watching from, again, behind the scenes. Hamish was excited because it reminded him of his and Jane’s adventure to Bayreuth again. 

 

  “And why do I think Randall made Severus be the two characters?” Simon was asking. 

  “This is so like last time we went behind the scenes when they were doing Valkyrie, isn’t it, Jacen?!” hissed Hamish, just as excited as Simon. 

  Cera was struggling to watch Severus and Randall act out, with the sorcerers in a whispering match against each other. 

  “Right,” said Jacen back, “and we nearly got caught when we went to the storage shed.” 

  Antonin grinned at them and Hamish cracked up. 

 

  “Would you sorcerers please be quiet, just in case Severus notices us?” hissed Cera, trying not to freak out right then and there, “they’re doing something that is finally good for their relationship, and you don’t want to ruin it.” 

  Meanwhile, onstage, Severus was really cool as can be and Randall was already getting flustered. That was something unexpected and spawned another round of gossip from Hamish et al. 

 

  “Wait for your cue, and you have to make them confess right then and there.” said Antonin to Simon quietly, and Hamish grinned. 

  “Right.” he agreed. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The cue said by Antonin didn’t go that well, but at the same time, it did go well. The songs were from several non-magic musicals, and one was Tell Me Why. 

  That was Cera and Simon’s cue. 

 

  “ _There’s always a reason for everything,_

_but is not always there._

_One thing I always wanted,_

_that may not come to me ~_ ” 

 

  Cera imagined about the two characters that she and Simon was supposed to be, and it turned out way more Tristan and Isolde than normal. There was a dance cue, as usual, and that’s just what she and Simon did. 

  Darren was trying not to get distracted by their dancing as he, Norman Creeves, and Auguste Fritz kept up the pace of the music, just as Cera finally reached the chorus of the entire song. 

 

 “ _Will you ever know ~?_

 

_Tell me why this could always end up like something out of a wonder for us?_

_One thing ends up another_

 

_Tell me why this could always end up like something out of a wonder, for us?_

_Please just tell me why!_ ” 

 

  As she reached the chorus, Cera saw that Hamish and company were already back in the audience, as they started clapping like non-magic folks. 

  She nodded at Simon, just as they arrived at the chorus again, but this time, together. 

 

 “ _…always a reason for everything,_

_but nothing as I know!_

 

_One thing I always wanted,_

_but never comes to me!_

 

_This time of calmness that no one expected, and will you ever know ~?_

 

_Tell me why this could always end up like something of a wonder, for us?_

_Tell me why this could always be the end for us?_

 

 _Just tell me why!_ ” 

 

  As soon as that moment ended, the orchestra also ended in a really great tempo, as Simon and Cera released the swarm of aura sparkles as their characters ended up like lovers in a Wagner musical, at last. 

 

  Cera and Simon was still trying to get down from the high from dancing and being altogether lovey-dovey, as they hugged each other closely when they finally went back to the dressing rooms, still shocked from what just happened. Because sometimes, sparkles just mean actual love coming to get them. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And yes, this is something that Severus had cooked up, in order to make Simon and Cera fall in a fake relationship. 
> 
> A/N 2: Tell Me Why is the main song in the series of The Heist, and the song that Smarty Tao sang to Korvin Soong. In Severus’s Aspects of Love series, he made Simon and Cera act out the part where Korvin and Smarty met for the second time, during night-time.


	41. A Revelation Between Sorcerers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Stephen accidentally finds out about his and Cera’s past while reading something on the monitor, as everything that fateful night ten years ago comes back to him in almost full force. Very heavy angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is another possibly angsty chapter, so please bear with me. 
> 
> A/N 2: This is also based on the information given in chapter 37.

  

The next day after Simon Carmichael and Cera Hildebrand portrayed two love-birds again, Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffery O’Cairn were required to train with Korvo, while there was a meeting between the Council members. Hamish Frye understood that Korvo had to train the youngsters, so he excused him this time. As usual, Stephen and Jeffery, being the nosy young sorcerers they are, suspected something way more intimate that is going on between them, ever since they crashed together at Alistair Vonnegut’s house after Severus Piton and Randall Curtis announced to everyone that they’ve reconciliated. 

  It was somewhat of a surprise that Korvo made them go over to the Sorcerers’ Lair, as Cera called it, which was a former apartment building that later belonged to the sorcery world of London. Stephen and Jeffery didn’t think of asking until they actually arrived. 

 

  “Why here?” asked Jeffery softly, looking around warily, because it was there when he and Stephen heard about Cera’s family rumors. 

  Korvo went over to the windows and looked out for some time, then turned away. 

  “Jeffrey, I have to show you something,” he said quietly, almost like he was about to confess something he didn’t want them to know, “you may already know, because of that argument you had with Kate Vonnegut.” 

 

  Jeffrey and Stephen looked at each other. However did Korvo know, it wasn’t beyond their knowledge, since they already knew from Kate’s confession that he and she were supposed companions. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Korvo and Jeffery went inside one of the rooms of the apartment and Stephen wanted to know what they were talking about, as their voices were quiet, and nothing inappropriate was going on. Quietly going towards the ajar door, he listened in. 

 

  “…document, right?” Korvo was asking. 

  Jeffery nodded. “Yes.” he said back, “I don’t want to believe it, but why hide it? Why shouldn’t Stephen know?” 

 

  There was a small rustling, and Korvo sighed softly. 

  “He knows everything already, Jeffery, and yes, Kate was supposed to show that to you, but you read it already.” he said again, after some silence, “you two are not only friends, Jeffery, the Council made sure of that. Originally, your parents were supposed to be Cera and Stephen’s guardians, not adoptive parents, mind you — guardians. That failed after your parents were registered as members of the Council, based in Dublin, not London. And Casey was the only one who’s still in London after the first attack, which killed Carlia.” 

  At that one, Stephen stopped listening. He remembered it, everything, and that was why Kate never wanted him there when they were talking about Casey Roston. 

  He went to the monitor near the centre of the room, trying his best to ignore Jeffery’s aura that was getting anxious. 

 

  Meanwhile, Korvo and Jeffery were getting to the subject of Casey’s connection with Stephen. 

  “He’s his father, I know already, but I have no idea how to break that to Stephen.” the latter said, almost getting emotional, as his hair was changing colors again, “does Casey know?” 

 

  Korvo nodded. “He does, and there’s a reason why Stephen doesn’t see the entire picture — the Council made him forget almost everything, saying it is good for his well-being.” he replied, then looked up. “That was totally nonsense. Kate told you that I knew all along, I did. Stephen should be able to remember everything if he reads the document…” 

  Like clockwork, that got Jeffery going. It wouldn’t be something wonderful if neither him nor Korvo were there when Stephen gets overly emotional if he sees the document, as Jeffery belatedly realized that he shouldn’t have put it in the monitor at the lair. 

 

o-o-o

 

  There was a copy of the document in the monitor, and now if Stephen isn’t listening to their talk, which is something both impossible and possible at the same time, then he… 

  Nodding against Korvo’s information, he scrambled out of the door, before mentioned person could stop him. 

 

  It was true, Jeffery’s second guess, about Stephen not listening in their conversation anymore, because he was at the monitor, his eyes wide. 

  “Oh…no.” murmured Jefferey. “Korvo, he isn’t supposed to know yet, and Casey… Fine, I’ve been wanting them to get together again, but never found the time. I wasn’t able to bring up the subject when we were training.” 

  Again, that was understandable, and Korvo understood his sentiments. They were each other’s life-long friends, after all. 

 

o-o-o 

 

_(London, UK, 2763, August)_

 

_Stephen and Cera were stunned as to why they left Norfolk, but Cera had another unbelievable revelation about everything that was happening — Stephen was forced to forget almost everything about Casey, since Casey had gone back to hiding from the dark cult._

 

_“How long are we staying with the O’Cairns?” Stephen asked when they went out of the Council academy chamber and out to the great hall, “plus, who’d be training us?”_

_Cera sighed softly to just herself. With Stephen forced to forget everything about Casey’s activities via a spell that blocks out bad memories, it can be a new start for all of them, yes, but the truth should always be revealed, eventually._

_“I’m not sure, but maybe Rovens who’s from the Council.” she said back, then smiled a little bit. “You and Jeffrey adored him, though, but nothing’s confirmed, yet. Most importantly, Rovens may or may not have a companion already; if not, he’ll be training you and Jeff.”_

 

_Jeffery O’Cairn was a sorcerer who’s parents were applying to be on the Council, in order to protect all of Sorcery World London from the dark cult. That also means that Jeffery wouldn’t be able to stay with his parents often, and as well as that, no one will be certain that the O’Cairns will not be killed, because of how evil the cult is._

_What was something more light was that the O’Cairns were based in Sorcery World Dublin, in their home-country of Ireland, and that proved to be something way better._

 

_“Jeffery’s parents are based in Dublin, so they’ll be fine.” said Cera, thinking back to the first attack again, “Stephen…I’m afraid mother perished because of them. I don’t know how to even tell you this.”_

_That was something that Stephen never expected, as he suddenly understood what the leader of the Council meant._

_Fighting back tears, he moved closer to Cera, and Cera put an arm around him. They weren’t orphans, of course, but their guardian…_

 

_“Who’s our guardian then?” asked Stephen after another silence, almost to grieving for Carlia’s demise._

_“It’s your father, Casey Roston.”_

 

o-o-o 

 

  Back in the present, Jeffery and Korvo were frozen in place as Stephen was getting agitated as he read whatever he was reading on the monitor. 

  Quickly, Jeffery went over to him and was confirmed about his suspicions. Great, now Stephen knows. 

 

  “Stephen…” 

  Turning abruptly, Stephen looked stunned at Jeffery. 

  “Jeffery…why didn’t you tell me?” he asked quietly, almost not wanting to know. 

 

  Korvo and Jeffrey exchanged a look. “Yes, I knew all along, ever since we were at Kate’s place,” the latter finally admitted, “I was about to tell you, but never found the best time.” 

  Stephen looked down at the document, labeled Untitled. Now he knew that he and Cera were half-siblings, only connected through Carlia; but why was this labeled Untitled? 

 

  “Seems like we have something else on our hands — Jeffrey, ever wondered why this is called Untitled?” he asked quietly, almost not wanting Jeff to actually answer the question. 

  “No…?” 

  “I have to talk to Cera about this, it means that Alistair was never our guardian — Casey, or rather, my father, was.” 

 

  Korvo nodded at Jeffery. Stephen does have a lot to catch up on, especially when their investigation on Brinkley House has branched out into another family mystery. 

 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

 

End chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Will Cera take the message that Stephen knew about their past well? Yes, because… well, she should! And what about their connection to the O’Cairns? That’s something else to discover.


	42. Interview Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cera discovers about Casey Roston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, this is continuing from the previous chapter.

  

Cera Hildebrand found out about Stephen and Jeffrey just later that same day, after Korvo left the so-called sorcerers’ lair. 

 It wasn’t supposed to be something of a surprise, though, but what really got to her was Jeffery’s later theories about Casey being her and Stephen’s guardian after Carlia’s incident. 

 

  “It is true, isn’t it?” asked Jeffrey as Cera entered the abandoned apartment, without her even knowing what they were talking about earlier when she just arrived. 

  Cera looked up. “What is true?” 

  “I just want to know, that’s all — Casey Roston is Stephen and your guardian, isn’t he?” 

 

  She should have known. Ever since Korvo’s theory of Casey’s connection to Stephen, Jeffrey’d been more interested than normal, and whatever Korvo told him prior to his leave, didn’t help matters at all. 

 

  “Don’t tell me you’ve seen the document,” she said quietly, as she went into one of the rooms to get changed out of her ridiculous The Heist dress-up that she forgot to change out of. 

  Both Stephen and Jeffrey looked up at that one. However did Cera know about Kate’s document, was more that unbelievable. 

 

  Stephen looked at Jeff. “How did she…?” 

  Jeffrey spun around and looked hard at him. “After making sure you forgot about Casey and your connections, temporarily, did they show…” he began, until it dawned on him that the Council of course didn’t want Stephen to know about Casey at all, otherwise why the temporary memory loss? “Stephen, I’m certain of this theory — literally everyone in the Council are secret keepers of different young sorcerers, otherwise how would my parents even know about you two?! We have to go over to Alistair’s now. What if Lanvin is hiding something as well?” 

  Stephen couldn’t believe it. Jeffrey was jumping from one conclusion to the next, and it should continue all the way till he is finally satisfied with everyone inside the Council; and even worse, he was starting to suspect Lanvin Dusset, whom they’d agreed to never have ‘used’ anyone for his own good, well, unless you count Randall Curtis not someone he interrogated way months ago after Cera and Alistair left for Scotland. 

 

  “Are you sure about Lanvin?” asked Stephen again, this time after some silence, as all of a sudden, Cera looked hard at both of them. 

  Before Jeffery could even reply, she demanded, “please, will either one of you tell me what is going on after Korvo left?” 

  The teenagers nearly forgot about her presence as Jeffery looked at her as if he just saw her not long ago. 

 

  “I read a document on Kate Vonnegut’s monitor, labeled Untitled, and then discovered Stephen’s connection with Casey.” he explained, trying not to rush things as usually he would, “at the same time, it was based on some theory Korvo had as well.” 

  “Din’t Kate tell us that he was in on this ever since the beginning, Jeff?” Stephen interrupted, “I don’t think you’ve seen the whole picture.” 

 

  Jeffrey looked at Cera for confirmation, for some reason, he couldn’t trust Stephen completely now. Cera nodded. 

  “There’s something else you didn’t see,” she agreed, then went over to the monitor and opened the document, with both Stephen and Jeffery behind her. 

 

  Jeffrey didn’t want to believe that there was something else about the Hildebrand-Rostons he didn’t know, but still, he was fascinated. 

  He and Stephen both watched as Cera searched something on the search bar, and something appeared that made them both shout out. 

 

  “Cera, that’s…impossible!” gasped Jeffery when he realized. “No no no…” 

  It was, once again, something about Brinkley House, but this time, it was way more vital than Korvo had told them — it seemed that the Fryes and the O’Cairns both had something to do with it, and about Hamish Frye’s identical painting? 

  Both Stephen and Jeffery were speechless. What has the O’Cairns and the Fryes got to do with the case?! 

 

o.O.o 

 

End chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: The ending was suggested by Jonathan, who was the original author of the Community trilogy, so please bear with me. 
> 
> A/N 3: A message: when I was writing the part when Hamish Frye tells Alistair about how the Hildebrands were the original owners of Brinkley House, I was deciding to make the Frye family and the O’Cairn family slightly connected — and NO, they’re not family or of any relations! The Hildebrand-Roston is the only one here! 
> 
> A/N 4: Furthermore, I’m making Cera and Stephen half-siblings in this fic ONLY, so don’t expect any more of this because it’s way too weird writing them as half-related, because they actually have the same surname! And Jonathan had forbid any more of this, because Cera and Stephen are ACTUAL siblings!!!


	43. A Bit of Frye and O'Cairn(or, Family Matters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In which the O’Cairn and Frye secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m using a spoof of A Bit of Fry and Laurie because I’m still in the throwback-Thursday phase and already forgetting that they’re now separate, to the heartbreak of fans.

 It was almost the start of December when Alistair called another meeting in his living room of his estate, calling Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffery O’Cairn out of the library, where they held the fort for most of the time. That was something totally unexpected of them, and it only happened when Alistair finally followed Hamish Frye’s idea of leaving a plain apartment and moving into an estate, in order for all his friends and acquaintances to be together, and Jeffery and Stephen no longer hanging out in the study, which was always littered with discarded sorcery books, thanks to Stephen and Jeffery’s OCD. 

  Both fortunately and unfortunately, Cera Hildebrand wasn’t with Severus and his productions, as she was way more concerned with whatever she’d said to Stephen and Jeffrey a day ago. 

 

  Stephen, Lanvin, Korvo, and Jeffery were already at the table when she arrived at last, but as soon as she arrived, Jeffrey chose that moment to ask a question that was wholly unexpected, as usual. 

  “Remind me again, why’s Lanvin with us again, even after the dark cult disappeared?” he asked quietly, fortunately not in his usual loud way. Lanvin was extremely sensitive to any form of distaste, and Jeffery and Stephen only knew too well, after their epic lecture by Hamish Frye. 

  “Because Hamish said so, remember, as well as Randall?” Stephen asked back, grinning again, as Jeff sighed in relief. If Stephen wasn’t that upset about the Casey Roston incident externally, that means it’s OK, and better not push it too far. 

 

  Taking a seat around the table as well, Alistair began the meeting, which quickly turned awkward because of Jeffrey’s measured gaze on everyone, especially Stephen and Cera. Alistair pretended to not even notice. 

  “…and Cera, you said that the O’Cairns and the Fryes are both included in this case about Brinkley House?” he asked, as Korvo and Lanvin exchanged a glance. 

  Cera flushed at her theory. “It was just a theory, that’s all,” she said back. 

 

  “I think she may have a point,” agreed Korvo, finally coming to a conclusion, “if Hamish has a similar painting in his mansion, that means the Fryes are definitely not the original owners.” 

  Like clockwork, that got everyone’s attention. 

  “OK, so Jacob Hildebrand and his family owned Brinkley House, that much is certain,” began Lanvin, as Jeffery looked at him steadily, “and the Fryes?” 

 

  Alistair was impressed, as well as Cera, at everyone’s enthusiasm. Seems like Korvo should be the next leader of the Council, if Hamish is ever retiring, with that possibility slimmer than the possibility of the cult surrendering enthusiastically. 

  “You do remember that Hamish has an identical painting inside his own mansion, eh?” he asked, as everyone pondered Lanvin’s question. “He told me that the family prior to him used to own it, And that’s where Oscar Wilde comes in.” 

 

  The hints were almost too much for the teenagers’ brains as they got it already. Stephen’s eyes widened. 

  “You don’t expect the O’Cairns has something to do with it?” he asked aloud, almost forgetting that Jeffrey was right next to him. 

  As if on cue, mentioned person looked hard at him. 

 

  “Sorry to break it to you, but no,” he said back, “my family has nothing to do with the Frye family!” 

  Before a fight really broke out, Alistair said, “no, not the O’Cairns, they come out later in the story. Keep guessing.” 

 

  Cera sighed internally. Trust Alistair to be altogether mysterious when the teenagers were desperate for a conclusion to all their questions. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The meeting actually took them to the Frye mansion in Non-Magic London, to Cera’s dislike. And as usual, when they arrived at Hamish’s estate, said person was again busy with Antonin Fissler, possibly talking about their separation or a plan for a three-some, according to Stephen and Jeffery, who were already forgetting their mission. 

  Kate Vonnegut was finally no longer at the Frye estate, as it was possible that she went back to her own flat near the sorcerers’ lair. 

 

  Stephen was still mentioning about whether it was possible for a four-some between Hamish Frye, Jacen Kavriel, and Antonin Fissler, when finally, the first person mentioned got out of the living quarters and into the great hall to meet them. 

  “Oh, hi, Alistair, interesting to see you here today,” he said, as Alistair immediately started his questions about the painting. 

 

  “We know about it because I saw this document on Kate Vonnegut’s monitor,” began Jeffery as he, Stephen, Cera, Alistair, Lanvin, and Korvo entered the living quarters, where they saw Antonin. Jeffery nodded towards him as he continued, “Cera knew about this document but said there’s something that connects everything.” 

  Hamish suddenly looked stunned at Korvo. 

  “You told him?” he asked, his eyes wide, “didn’t Kate tell you to tell him way later, until this blows over?” 

  That was when an argument started, unknowingly by Jeffrey’s discovery of the document.

 

  As they bickered, Jeffery looked at Stephen. “I didn’t say anything out of hand, did I?” he asked nervously. 

  Finally no longer turning to Hamish, Korvo looked at him. 

  “No, Stephen has the right to know exactly what happened.” he said back, as Hamish snapped, “thanks so much, Korvo, now all of London will know about the connection between my family and the O’Cairns!” 

 

  There was another silence, as Stephen and Jeffrey allowed it to sink in, before Jeffrey’s eyes widened. That was it, that was the answer. 

  “The painting, the novellas, that’s the connection, isn’t it?” he asked softly, “that’s the conversion spell: Different connections, family bindings, histories in one, and all is linked.” 

  Everyone waited for that one to sink in, as Stephen beamed at him. 

  “Two families has to go and convert the spell on the painting, but the mirror?” he asked excitedly. 

 

  Hamish also started smiling at Jeffrey’s quick wit. 

  “Jeffrey’s right,” he admitted, “and Stephen, converting the mirror is way easier — one just have to spray a special potion all over it and say the incarnation. It’s almost like last time, when Cera and Alistair went to Scotland.” 

  Cera and Alistair beamed at each other. That indeed was the answer to all of Brinkley House’s problems — they have to stick together. 

 

  “And, may I add?” suddenly, as they were all still celebrating their small discovery, Antonin asked aloud, “Severus gave out an important message as well when he was doing the productions, Cera.” 

  Again, that caught everyone’s attention. 

  “What is it?” murmured Stephen. 

 

  Antonin smiled at them as well. “Sticking together, through everything.” 

 

o.O.o 

 

End chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, this is how they finally found the answer to everything — sticking together, through everything, and never abandoning someone, just because he or she is different, isn’t fully family, or anything!


	44. Curse Conversion(or, All's Well That Ends Well)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Converting curses means that something is going to happen to family matters again, as Casey and Stephen meets each other for the first time since the first attack of the dark cult(which is explained in chapter 32, and briefly in the third volume of the original Community trilogy). Will their meeting go well? It will, because I say so! And because I really don’t want Stephen too upset about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, my god, we’re almost at the finishing line of this story! Here, they go to Brinkley House together in order to convert the curse on the painting. And indeed, Picture of Dorian Gray did have some use to eventually knowing the answer to the case!

  

Converting the curse sounded much easier than done, as the entire mansion was still infected, sparking with sparks and whatnot. 

  Casey Roston, Rovens, Simon Carmichael, Stansa, and Ibis were watching the sparks as it surrounded the entire mansion, inside and outside, and almost touching the next door house. 

  They were much relieved when Stephen, Jeffery, Hamish, Cera, Alistair, Korvo, and Lanvin teleported over, as Ibis finally turned and waved. 

 

  Cera rolled her eyes and smiled at that Stephen-and-Jeffery-esque gesture when finally, Casey Roston went up to them and gave them all a significant look. 

  “You finally came over here,” he said to them, “and Cera, you’re the only one who can convert this.” 

 

  That, as usual, got the attention of Stephen and Jeffery. 

  “We’re s’posed to be together!” they cried in unison, and Stephen was obviously affected by Casey’s presence. 

 

  That was fascinating in Jeffery’s view, as it was the first time since they met face-to-face after the attack of the dark cult. Casey was also just as affected, as Jeffery observed. 

  “Stephen, Jeffery, no.” finally, Casey said again, just as a non-magic folk got  way too close to the house and was stunned by Simon, who was paranoid about her getting cursed — that’d be hard to explain to non-magic doctors. 

 

  Meanwhile, Hamish and Cera were already really close together, as they were preparing to go into the house. Korvo and Alistair watched along with Ibis, Stansa, Lanvin, Simon, Rovens, etc, as everyone was anxious about all of their theories. 

  Korvo and Alistair exchanged a glance. “What if our theories are wrong all this time?” asked Korvo, “we can’t afford for both of them getting cursed by this.” 

 

  Unfortunately, that was certain, at least to how they see the excavation. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Slowly edging closer to the house, as the sparkles were getting crazy, Hamish and Cera didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary, as they just felt like they were stepping into some void, that’s all. Maybe what Casey said was true after all, Brinkley House just needed Cera, who was connected with Jacob Hildebrand. 

  The sparkles were lesser now, as they entered the great hall, which looked just like how they left it after watching Severus’s production during Halloween. Decorations were still on the bannisters and hissing was heard, loud, this time, and as soft as the last time Cera heard it. 

 

  Just like last time, Cera looked up to the bannisters, as Hamish looked up as well. 

  “That’s the painting,” she murmured, “if Casey was correct, I’m the only one who can go near it and convert the spell.” 

  Hamish nodded, then looked towards the entrance of the mansion. 

  “Jeffrey’s supposed to enter right now…” he mumbled, feeling nervous, “I mean, what if Korvo’s theory was wrong all this time? What is Casey to you and Stephen?” 

 

  Cera was already at the middle of the stairs now, almost being hypnotized, as Hamish was already getting just as paranoid as his newest Significant Other. 

  She looked down. “He’s Stephen’s father, Hamish,” she said back, feeling suddenly emotional. How can she even make it, if all those discoveries were nothing but pain to both she and Stephen? “The former leader didn’t want Stephen to know the truth, and gave him temporary memory loss. Now he’s seen the document made by Kate Vonnegut, he remembers everything.” 

 

  Meanwhile, outside of the mansion, the others were frantic about the conversion of the curse. And Alistair was trying to explain everything that has happened to Casey and Stephen, even though the latter already knew, after reading the document. 

  Almost holding back the emotions threatening to get out of him, Casey nodded at Alistair. 

 

  “We understand how hard it is for you, and we would’ve made it easier, but the leader banished both Carlia and I before we could do anything,” finished Alistair, just as Stephen finally started crying. 

  From afar, Jeffery looked concerned. He was the much fortunate one, with his parents all well in SWD(Sorcery World Dublin), Ireland. 

  Casey gently moved closer as he and Stephen hugged each other for the first time ever, since the separation between them; and it was getting so sentimental that Jeffery couldn’t help but feel a little homesick for Ireland. 

 

  Fortunately, Korvo’s call for Jeffery broke the waterworks between Stephen and Casey, as both straightened up. 

  “Why do they even need Jeffrey?” Casey asked, almost afraid of the answer, despite his status as a secret agent for the Council. “Also, why didn’t they ask me for my consent?” 

  “The O’Cairns and the Fryes had a very close bond, as no one even knows about it,” said Alistair, watching Jeffery as he entered the spell-infested mansion, “that’s why we needed Hamish. And do you really think that the Council will ask you for consent? They hardly even trusted Lanvin, because he’s not British, and he’s a foreigner. Casey, Lanvin used to be the second-in-command of the Council, before the attack earlier this year, before he was captured by the dark cult and tortured via magic. With yours and Randall Curtis’s occupation as spies for the Council, do you really think they’d even trust you to keep such ‘vital’ information?” He made quote marks as he uttered the word ‘vital’. 

 

  That was true enough. It was right back to the time when the royal families ruled around the entire UK, or rather, most of Great Britain, not counting in Ireland, Wales, and Scotland. And that so-called ‘royal family’ was the Council. 

  Casey understood that one. It was painfully obvious and impossible for them to be never judgmental towards foreigners like the Irish, French, you name it; and even worse, the Council doesn’t even admit non-magic born sorcerers like Auguste Fritz and anyone like him. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Back inside the mansion, Cera and Hamish were already on the second floor, as the hissing was way louder now. The former was glad that she brought the Bible with her, because Korvo suggested it, as well as Picture of Dorian Gray and Portrait In the Attic. 

  Downstairs, Jeffery was on the way to the second floor, as he could hear Hamish and Cera’s heavy breathing, despite the hissing noise. Quickly going through a slightly lightened corridor which was done by Cera’s white-flame as soon as he arrived at the second floor of the mansion, the young sorcerer gently called out to the other two in order to make his presence known. 

  Both Hamish and Cera spun around and spotted Jeffery, with his own aura-flame in hand. 

 

  “Follow the hissing and you’ll be there,” he told them, as Hamish worried that he’d be hypnotized as well, and that’d most definitely jeopardize their mission. 

  Following the hissing noise as it started whisper-shouting latin, they soon arrived at it, with the veil back on. 

  Jeffery shuddered at the scene as he remembered his pranks with Stephen. Seems like the real thing is even worse, and he could sort of understand why was Cera so impossibly freaked out. 

 

  “Incorpios,” said Hamish quietly, as all of a sudden, the veil was thrown off as if by an invisible force. 

  “Wow,” murmured Jeff. 

 

  The painting was just like how Oscar Wilde described it inside his novella of Dorian Gray, and that, at least, confirmed one of their theories. 

  Extinguishing her flame and opening the books, they were ready for their conversion of the curse. 

 

  Outside, everyone was waiting, as Casey and Stephen were huddled together and Rovens had an arm around Simon. 

  Korvo was just as paranoid as everyone else. 

  “Please tell me they’ll make it.” he mumbled, looking up to the mansion, with the sparkles like electricity flowing everywhere. 

 

  That was another reason why Korvo made everyone else step back and not get too close to the mansion, as it really did look like it was being consumed by electricity, and only Council members were allowed to be slightly close. 

  Several non-magic folks walked past and looked puzzled at them, but Korvo ignored them, so did everyone else. 

 

  Back inside and on the second floor, the painting was screaming raspily in protest, as Cera and Jeffery said the incarnation, “different connections, family bindings, histories in one, and all be linked.” 

  Of course, it never worked the first time, as they chanted the same incarnation in Latin, as it was written in the Bible, did something actually happen after their fifth chant. 

 

  All of a sudden, the entire building seemed to be illuminated by a blinding white light, mainly inside, but one could see it seeping through all the open windows if one is outside, like Casey, Simon, etc. 

  Hamish, Jeffrey, and Cera dove for cover and grabbed each other to escape out of there, as all of a sudden again, all three used books started tearing up by themselves, as if consumed by fire. 

  As soon as they got downstairs, the light finally dimmed a lot, but was still bright as the heavy air around the mansion was lifted, and felt much calmer and peaceful again. 

 

  Going outside, everyone was waiting, but they could see that the conversion was a success, as the incarnation was right. 

  Running up to him, Stephen couldn’t contain his excitement. 

  “Now all we have to do is convert the mirror!” he beamed, as Alistair and Korvo went up to them and congratulated them on their mission. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  “I told you that was successful.” smirked Jeffrey as soon as everyone went back to the Vonnegut estate, aka Alistair’s house, and both Jeff and Stephen had rushed into the library, again, “and seems like you and Casey are good again.” 

  Stephen half-ignored him. “Kind of, but it still feels strange,” he replied, “anyways, I’m sure Casey’s still busy with everything and we’re still training with Alistair.” 

 

  There was a much lighter mood throughout the entire estate of Alistair’s, as it was confirmed that they had solved two secrets in one day — the Frye family and the Hildebrand-Rostons. 

 

o.O.o 

 

End chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Yes, now Stephen and Cera should be separate for longer periods, and I’m already not used to that settlement. But still, Stephen and Cera should both know the truth and be as optimistic about the future as possible, shouldn’t they?


	45. Down By the Salley Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cera Hildebrand and Simon Carmichael go Irish for Severus’s most recent vignette of Salley Gardens. Kind of crack because you deserved something funny after all the angst surrounding the previous chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cera Hildebrand finally converting the curse of the painting didn’t mean that she’d be free from Severus’s clutches, but one had to admit, his most recent vignette is interesting…

  

The next day after converting the curse from the painting inside Brinkley House, Jeffery O’Cairn was way enthusiastic when Stephen Hildebrand entered the dining room of Alistair Vonnegut’s estate. 

 

  “Steve, you’ll never guess this, but Severus already planned out his next vignette for Cera and Simon.” he grinned, after taking a gulp from his Rooibos and Saffron tea, “I actually fear for his relationship with Randall again because this is obviously Irish.” He showed the other sorcerer his Karmophone, which was indicating Severus’s most recent message. 

  Stephen nearly choked on his own tea. “Salley Gardens?” he asked. “OK, I’m stupid for asking, but that’s an Irish love story, eh?” 

  Jeffery grinned even bigger. “Righto, and apparently, as usual, Cera and Simon are the leads.” he said back, “and why am I saying that this is threatening their relationship again? Hamish Frye is Irish, and Randall is American, bro! Trust Severus to mess up again.” 

 

  Stephen understood Jeffery’s meaning. The last time Severus messed up, it really wasn’t that wonderful and caused everyone, especially Severus and Randall Curtis’s supporters, plenty of anguish that both teenagers could swear was half-fake. 

  Without the so-called anguish among fans, it was beyond anyone that Severus could still continue with his productions and calling Cera away whenever he could. 

 

  All of a sudden, there were noises, and apparently it was caused by Hamish Frye teleporting inside, because after the conversion of the curse on the painting in Brinkley House, he destroyed the spell that disabled teleportation as well. 

  Stephen sighed. The Irish were indeed sneaky. 

 

  “…go over there right now, Cera,” Hamish was saying. Jeffery and Stephen looked at each other. 

  “What…” Cera began, but again, Hamish interrupted her.  

  “See here,” said person began, as Stephen and Jeffrey exchanged a glance with the adults not even noticing company, “you and Simon are doing another love story, this time with Irish roots.” 

 

  They didn’t even have turn and see to know that Hamish was looking extremely self-satisfied, as usual. Stephen sighed, it really was beyond his comprehension on why was Korvo even attracted to him; and the leader of the Council, who had this evening chat room session or whatever. 

  Cera, Lanvin, Alistair, and Korvo were all unamused by what was happening, as both Stephen and Jeffery observed, after everyone finally got together in the living room, which was connected to the dining room at the same time. 

 

  Cera was beyond irritated and Lanvin was confused, as usual. 

  “How the hell did you even know that, Mr. Frye?” she snapped. Stephen knew that she called Hamish by his surname only when she’s way frustrated by said person’s antics, which should be essential to Severus only. 

  “I expect that Severus told him?” murmured Lanvin, “it’s possible.” 

 

  He had a point, though, and Jeffery had to give it to him. 

  “Severus he…” Cera began again, before yelling, “you mean Severus told you himself what he was doing for his next vignette, Mr. Frye?!” 

  Hamish smiled haughtily at her. “For sure he told me, and not Curtis, since the latter hardly knows about it yet.” he said back, and that prompted Cera to get up immediately. 

 

  Turning to Jeffery and Stephen, she said quickly, “so sorry, and to everyone else. Seems like I have to deal with another relationship crisis that is due to come up again.” 

  And with that, she quickly went back upstairs to get changed in order to go over to the Randall Curtis theatre before Severus could slaughter his relationship with Randall for the second time. 

 

  Jeffery and Stephen exchanged another look. 

  “I told you so.” said the former. “Never trust Severus when coming to relationships.” 

 

o-o-o 

 

  When Cera arrived at RADA in non-magic London, UK, she found Auguste Fritz, Norman Creeves, Darren Wilde, and Simon Carmichael all huddled together, discussing something. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they hardly even noticed Cera approaching. 

  And just as expected, their conversation was about the Irish folk-story of love. 

 

  “…I’m certain, Darren, they’ll break-up again.” Norman was saying, “can he just preserve whatever he and Curtis have together just for some time?” 

  “Apparently not.” agreed Auguste, and Darren nodded. 

  “I don’t think Randall will even tolerate this one if he even knew about it,” Simon spoke up finally, “when I first heard about it, it was via Hamish. I’m sure Severus told him first and —” 

 

  That was when Cera finally alerted them of her arrival, with a sorry to Simon on interrupting his sentence. 

  “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m here now,” she said to them, with all of them spinning and facing her. 

 

  Norman nodded. “Finally. Hope he doesn’t screw this up, but nothing’s certain,” he told everyone, as they finally went together over to Randall’s theater. 

 

  The Randall Curtis theatre company had some sorcerers playing actors, but since Severus got obsessed with everything stage, he wouldn’t stop using the entire place. And this time was no exception. 

  Inside the auditorium he and his companions were using, together with Cera and some others, Cera wasn’t surprised to see Hamish Frye, Jacen Kavreil, and Antonin Fissler in the audience, again. What was also not new was that Hamish was bragging to everyone how, when, why, where, and what did Severus tell him about the Irish love story. 

 

  Towards the stage, Severus was also slightly happy, as if wanting Hamish’s attention. Cera felt insides twist a little as she prayed that this wasn’t what she and some of Severus and Randall’s supporters thought it was. 

  Severus’s glee multiplied when he spotted her. 

 

  “You’re finally here!” he cried, hugging her close and making her flush a little, “please, we have to start right now! Go to Carlene and Aesthera now, please?” 

  Cera stifled a sigh. Will do. 

 

  It proved to be almost crazy backstage, as Cera actually saw Randall and felt her insides twist again when she saw him and Arnon Coss talking amongst themselves. 

  “…new vignette, and that’s all he said to me,” Arnon was saying, “he didn’t tell anyone, and I’m sure he didn’t.” 

  Cera sneaked past them and into one of the dressing rooms where Simon was waiting for Carlene and Aesthera to finish whatever they were doing to the costumes and make-up. 

 

  Simon looked up when she entered and closed the door. 

  “So he’s making this as secret as possible, isn’t he?” he asked as soon as she sat down next to him on the couch. 

  “Yup, and not even Arnon knows about what he was deciding,” she said back, “Randall was asking everyone, Simon, and I hope he wouldn’t know that he told Hamish.” 

 

  That was wholly unexpected. “HE TOLD HAMISH FRYE, CERA?” hollered Simon, and Cera immediately shushed him, just as Carlene and Aesthera turned to them. 

  “What did Severus tell Hamish Frye?” asked Aesthera, looking too fascinated for Cera’s taste. 

  “Nothing.” Cera said back, then glared at Simon. “I told you no one is supposed to know,” she said again, “and if only our assumptions will be wrong.” 

 

o-o-o 

 

PROMPT PIC:

 

 Theatre pic from the Richard Wagner theatre in Bayreuth, Germany, where Hamish Frye and Jacen Kavriel had traveled to. This pic is, again, from the documentary movie of Wagner and Me, NARRATED by Hamish himself, if you recall…no, by Stephen(not Hildebrand, mind you, Hamish’s surname-sake!) 

 

 

  

When they actually started, it wasn’t that horrible; that is, if Hamish will stop looking like he was the producer of this entire thing, and if Severus will stop flushing like Korvo did when sneaking a look at him. 

  Cera and Simon was doing this just like they did when they did the vignette of The Heist, until Randall appeared after another shower of sparks like the ones in Brinkley House. 

  Both Cera and Simon gulped when he appeared, but that just made Hamish even more self-satisfied than ever. 

 

  “Which musical is this again?” he asked Severus when they were finally having an intermission. 

  “Right, you have to know. It’s an Irish folk-story, similar to the one last time,” said Severus, flushing slightly again, more due to embarrassment and dislike that one of his companions may have told Randall. “It’s because of a thanks to Hamish and Jeffery to convert a curse in Brinkley House.” 

  That was understandable, but Cera stopped listening when it came to that and joined Hamish and company backstage as Randall and Severus interrogated each other. 

 

  “Interrogation again,” she informed Simon, who was peeking through the curtains, “I’m not sure whether Randall’ll buy this one, though, and of course, Hamish has all the time to look as smug as he likes because he was with Jeffrey and I when we went to convert the curse.” 

  Meanwhile, Hamish had heard what Cera said and was busy bragging about it. 

  “And Cera was right, we did do it together,” he was saying, as Arnon, Eugene, and Willian looked as interested as Cera did, with Hamish not even noticing(as usual). 

 

  All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of white light, and both Randall and Severus were among them, with Arnon, Willian, and Eugene jumping back and Hamish, Cera, and Simon looking stunned. 

  Cera shot Simon an ‘I told you so’ look. 

  “What did I tell you?” she whispered, as everything became deadly quiet. 

 

  “You told Hamish, didn’t you?” Randall asked, completely disbelieving. “I thought we were the utmost duo on this.” 

  That was when everything Cera predicted happened again, with Randall completely hurt again and Severus just as disbelieving. 

  “The last time I checked, I said I told no one,” said Severus firmly, looking straight at Randall and not sneaking looks at anyone else, “why do you have to make this into an affair thing all the time? I’m good with Hamish, but loving you all the same. He has Jacen, Antonin, and Korvo; who else does he need?” 

 

  Even though it may have escaped Randall’s eyes, Cera could see that Severus was slightly disappointed when speaking about all of Hamish’s followers. 

  And don’t even mention Lanvin, she thought. 

 

  “And you Americans celebrate Irish holidays all the same,” suddenly, Arnon added out of the blue, “it’s not something about feelings, Randall, it’s all because of connection.” 

  As soon as that sentence got out, Cera couldn’t believe it. If she didn’t see this one coming, that means she’s way too unobservant. 

  Randall only suspected Severus with Hamish, and no one else. When he was with Simon or Willian or anyone else, he didn’t care less. It could just be how Hamish rubs other sorcerers the wrong way when he speaks with such eloquence like Jeffery — an unmistakable trait of the Irish. 

 

  Finally giving in, Randall said, “I guess I just envy Hamish whenever he could charm different sorcerers with that way too broad vocabulary he has.” 

  Everyone cracked up at that one, and Hamish looked even more pleased with himself, if one could even be more pleased with oneself. 

  Severus beamed. “That means we just have to continue this vignette, especially for the next year!” he yelled, “remember the O’Cairns have this crazy St. Patricks Day fête?” 

 

  Again, everyone cheered as Severus finally ushered Hamish out of backstage and Cera and Simon back to their dressing rooms, to freshen up their make-up. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Cera and Simon were required to sing some of their lines in Irish, or rather, Gaelic, and that’s how come Hamish and Jeffrey were both there, at backstage, after the next intermission. 

  Cera was thrilled to some extent, but she immediately dreaded it when she heard Jeffrey and Hamish having a wild conversation in the Irish language, which she had heard way too often, when Jeffery contacted his parents via Karmonphone. 

 

  Both Irish natives looked up when she and Simon approached, as Jeffery started grinning the second he saw her expression. 

  “Welcome to your first ever Irish language lesson, Cera!” he beamed, as Hamish smirked at Simon, with the latter rolling his eyes back at him, “we’ll be awesome teachers, you’ll see!” 

 

  Awesome teachers, sure. 

  And that got broadcasted like the Baftas when they were required back on stage after a make-up freshen-up, with Carlene and Aesthera grinning with just as much mirth as Jeffery, who seemed to be enjoying Cera’s suffering as much as Hamish did. 

 

  This time, they were required to say their lines in Irish, as Hamish was already cracking up as soon as Cera said the first syllable. 

  Cera glared at him. “Wait till Stephen talks to you in Norfolk dialect, Hamish Frye!” she hissed. 

  “CUT!” shouted Severus, and Cera mentally cursed herself. 

  Brilliant move, Cera, she thought, now good luck explaining that one to Severus Piton, aka Mr. I’m-Randall-Curtis-the-second-because-I’m-your-director!. 

 

  “No, Cera, Randall and I specially welcomed Hamish and Jeffery here to teach you two some sentences, and you have to be thankful,” he said, and Cera had to fight back the urge to just curse him right then and there. 

  It really was a wonderful vignette, that actually required her to learn from the two most irritating Irish natives in SWL. 

 

o.O.o 

 

End chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, I hope this is hilarious enough, as the angst is mostly gone after the events in the previous chapter :-) 
> 
> A/N 3: Down By the Salley Gardens is actually an Irish poem about a couple that has to deal with unrequited love, as that was Severus’s plan on making Cera and Simon confess their true feelings towards each other. Of course, it’s up to you to decide whether they used the original ending or not!


	46. Mirror, Mirror(or, Norfolk Mirror Legends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey Roston tells Alistair and company about an urban legend that has been going on around SWN(sorcery world Norwich) since Stephen and Cera were taken to London, as they prepare to convert the curse on a mirror in Brinkley House. Will it succeed, their conversion?   
>  Mostly horror, but with occasional trivia and humor — more like a horror-comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not sure about Norfolk urban legends, so please bear with me as the legend told in this chapter is more like an original story of my own.

  

The next day after Cera and Simon’s epic ‘humiliation’ by Council leader Hamish Frye and Jeffery O’Carin, the former almost dreaded it when they found Casey Roston in the living room, telling something to Alistair. Of course, Hamish Frye and Jeffery O’Cairn were also there, as Alistair had motioned for everyone else that he invited Hamish. 

  Mentioned person turned and beamed at Cera, Lanvin, and Korvo, as both Korvo and Cera felt themselves flush; Cera because the so-called ‘humiliation’ was still fresh in her mind, and Korvo because…well… 

 

  Casey looked up as well. “So this is everyone?” he asked, as Stephen got out of the library and into the living room. Alistair nodded. 

  “OK, so this time, we have to vanquish whatever is trapped inside the mirror in Brinkley House, and the only way is to know what is inside it,” said Casey, as he started telling a legend that had happened in his home county of Norfolk, UK. 

 

  Jeffery had heard about this story before, and it was told to him by Stephen way days ago, when it was Halloween night, or rather, the über-early morning of November 1st. 

  The legend was like this. There was this wealthy patron of a mansion around Norwich’s countrysides who actually believed in everything supernatural. He’d tried to make his girlfriend try to contact some spirits around the mansion they were staying in, but they’ve heard that the only thing that has something inside it was the mirror. 

  The girl never believed what the patron was saying, so she looked into the mirror and only saw her own reflection, later her boyfriend’s, because he was near her. 

 

  “Put this near it,” the patron had told his girl, as he pushed something into her hands. It was a charm, that was similar to a Scottish artifact. “And we have to turn off the lights.” 

  That was when everything became unbelievable. The lights were out, alright, but something was still moving on the reflection. 

  “Please, no more,” the girl was already starting to feel creeped out, “I don’t know where you even heard about this, but the last time I checked, this house is said to be haunted and I don’t want us to meddle with anything or anyone who may be with us.” 

  It sounded almost impossible, but the couple was found killed by inexplicable matters the next day, because several tourists were touring when they found the deceased couple. 

 

  When Casey got to this part, Jeffrey had to suppress a shudder. Who knew that Norfolk natives have super scary stories to tell when they were supposed to convert a curse from a mirror, that may or may not be infected as well? 

  Stephen was obviously distracted as well, since he already heard of this story, as well as Jeff. 

 

  “That’s why I don’t like anyone saying that Norfolk is awesome — just think of these stories and legends, Jeff;” he said, as Casey continued telling said story to everyone else who isn’t scared yet, “and that, I’m sure, is why Mr. Frye really enjoys Oscar Wilde as well as we.” 

  Jeffrey ignored the last part because he was seriously sick of theories, especially after all those shock-theories they came up with before knowing about the background of Cera and Stephen’s families. 

 

  “Fine, but don’t convince me,” he said back, as they finally went back to listening, as the degrees of the whole estate of Alistair’s felt like it was dropping already. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Later that day, Lanvin, Hamish, and Cera stayed behind with Stephen and Jeffery in order to make the potion that Hamish mentioned which will be what converts the curse on the mirror. 

  Jeffery was reading some books on potions when Stephen rushed in, with a big smile on his face, as usual, but not as frequent as before. 

  Looking up, Jeffrey couldn’t help feeling frustrated. 

 

  “What is it again, Hamish having another theory?” he sighed. That really was the sixth time Stephen had rushed in the library to tell him something about Hamish Frye. “I get it that he's really skilled in potion making but it’s not like everyone should be a fan of his.” 

  Stephen grinned. “It’s kind of something to do with him, yes,” he said back, “but what’s new is, he and Cera are engaged in some banter that Cera wouldn’t admit it’s purely banter — you know how those two are like.” 

 

  Jeffery sighed in frustration. He thought back to what nearly happened between Randall Curtis and Severus Piton and couldn’t help but feel at least some shred of sympathy for Randall. Stephen had been a fan of Hamish ever since the painting incident, and Jeffrey definitely wants to know the cause of it, other than the fact that he and Casey are finally reunited, with some waterworks, but not much. 

  Going out of Alistair’s library, he went towards the kitchen, where he and Stephen usually take potions class, and sure enough, there were voices; and sure enough, it was indeed Hamish Frye and Cera Hildebrand. 

 

  The kitchen seemed to be crowded, despite the size of it, and both Lanvin and Casey were inside, listening to Cera and Hamish. 

  “…the last bits of root juice, because it’s not for consuming, Cera!” the latter was saying in frustration, “why wouldn’t you just let me do it and get this one over with?” 

 

  Jeffery smirked to himself. Hamish is, and never will be, as familiar with Cera’s antics as Stephen is. 

  Peeking in, he decided to just listen before alerting them his presence. 

 

  “Oh, right, and why do you have to come over to Alistair’s place to do this?” Cera was asking back, in her usual snarky way that Stephen had mentioned to Jeffery way too many times, “and before you blame me, it was you who suggested Jeffery to go get some books when I volunteered. Now see how he’s refusing to even come back?” 

  Lanvin and Casey were already shaking with suppressed laughing and Hamish didn’t even notice, being the oh-so-observant sorcerer he is. 

 

  Lanvin and Casey was about to intervene when Lanvin spotted Jeffery, with said person putting a finger to his lips. 

  “Please don’t tell,” he whispered, and Lanvin agreed, sneaking past him to get out of the kitchen before Hamish blames him and Casey on not being helpful. 

 

  Having Lanvin and Casey out the door and Hamish and Cera still bickering, with both threatening to raise their voices, Jeffery finally decided to just get out of there and agree to Stephen’s sentiments as he immediately casted an Invisible spell on himself just as Hamish turned to grab another vial. 

  With his heart in his mouth, Jeffery stared at the two sorcerers, who were glaring at each other as they prepared the potion, with both of them not registering their company. He sighed in relief. Now he can go and tell Stephen with no panic. 

 

  When he finally got out of the kitchen, he found Stephen, Lanvin, Alistair, and Korvo in the living quarters, with Stephen pretending to be Hamish and reading off the potions book. 

  Said person beamed when he saw Jeffery. 

 

  “I told you, din’t I?” he smirked, “and now they’ll not be finishing this thing for ages.” 

  Both Lanvin and Casey looked up at that one. 

  “And you’re happy at that settlement?” asked the latter. “Cera wants Brinkley House to be habitable, Stephen.” 

  As usual, Stephen ignored that one. 

 

  Jeffery sighed at the slowness of their progress. If Hamish and Cera really need him, they’d find him immediately; and right on cue, Lanvin looked over at him. 

  “Were you supposed to not be with them making potions?” he asked, and both Stephen and Casey turned away. 

 

  Jeffery nodded at him. “Right, and I’m going to them to check whether they still need me,” he agreed and went towards the kitchen, where Hamish and Cera may or may not be still bickering amongst themselves. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  It had been way later in the afternoon did Cera and Hamish finish their potion-making, with the latter blaming Cera for not allowing him to make the most of said potion. 

  That was still going on even after they’ve arrived at Brinkley House, with the non-magic mansion finally not surrounded by aura flames that look like electricity to sorcerer eyes. 

 

  “So here we are,” said Cera, “and it’s up to Hamish and me to go and spray this thing?” 

  Stephen and Jeffrey were striking amongst themselves and not even listening, until the former finally looked up. 

  “Yup,” he beamed. “Unless you want Lanvin and I to go with you and protect you?” 

  Cera ignored his teasing that was way too frequent for her to even get irritated, since she was long used to it. 

 

  “No, Stephen, sorry,” she snapped. “Fine, we’ll be going alone, and don’t you even start re-telling Casey’s story to me when we’re inside, Hamish.” 

  Everyone cracked up at that one as Cera flushed and dragged Hamish, who was still trying to stop giggling, towards the mansion, where they’d to vanquish whatever was inside a mirror. 

 

  Brinkley House wasn’t as creepy as before the painting was converted, so everything was normal, at least to non-magic folks, if they could actually see the mansion. 

  According to Korvo, Ibis, Lanvin, and Gerald Cornelius, who was Darren Wilde’s companion, the mirror was upstairs on the second floor as well, and may or may not have a face inside. 

  Upstairs, Cera and Hamish edged nervously towards where the four sorcerers claimed that the mirror was held, as she was clutching the potion with her hands clammy with what Casey Roston told the teenagers and Alistair and company. 

 

  “Do you actually believe in what Casey told?” suddenly, Hamish asked out of the blue, startling Cera because of her nerves, “it really is a popular Norfolk story — never knew that you Brits have horror stories to tell.” 

  Cera spun around and tried to not clutch onto Hamish’s arm. 

  “Right, and we never knew that literature by one of your Irishmen would be crucial to vanquishing a curse on a painting,” she said back, as they passed different paintings. 

 

  There were more paintings clattered on the wall than Cera remembered, and soon enough, via a white flame, Hamish found the mirror. 

  “Found it.” he hissed to her, “and to me, it doesn’t really look like something is inside.” 

 

  Cera had to suppress a shudder at his words. Casey did a real good job of freaking her out and making her go and spray the potion on the mirror! 

  Said mirror did look normal, but she could sense that it had something inside of it, though no one could see. 

 

  Hamish turned to her. “If I remember closely, I think it’s either Korvo or Lanvin who said that he saw a third face in this?” he asked.

  Cera glared at him. “Thanks, Hamish, and now I’m scared.” 

 

  Hamish cracked up at her and Cera decided to search further. The story just have to be false, or was it something the dark cult had heard of and used it to cause an illusion in the mirror of Brinkley House? 

  The last statement sounded more possible to their impossible theories, which were really getting to Cera because of all the trouble they went through before conversing the curse put on the painting. 

 

  Cera looked at the mirror and saw her and Hamish’s reflections, cool, but everything seemed too normal. And as if reading her mind, Hamish asked, “so do you believe in whatever Casey told us?” 

  Cera felt another freeze down her backbone, and that’s when something totally unexpected happened — some hand came out of the mirror and caused both her and Hamish to jump back. 

  She glared at Hamish. “Now do you believe in what Casey said?” she demanded, then dumped the potion on the glass surface as it started behaving like those soda drinks the non-magic folks liked. 

 

  She and Hamish both stared. “Was it supposed to do this?” she mumbled nervously, fearing an error that may or may not happen. 

  “So they really did use the Norfolk urban legend, didn’t they?” murmured Hamish, still staring at the fizzling of the glass surface. He then looked back at Cera. 

  “In fact, yes, if there really is something affecting the mirror,” he answered her latest question, “this should be going on for some time, so second floor is off-limits, again.” 

 

  Cera sighed in relief, mostly internally. So it was all thanks to Casey then. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Korvo was way happy when they got back to the Vonnegut estate that evening, mainly because first, he got this ‘wonderful’ date with Hamish, and second, was because Brinkley House was finally free again, for celebrations and whatnot; thirdly, he was delighted because the second floor was, once again, off-limits. That was what he was telling Cera and Lanvin over and over when they got back, with Stephen and Jeffery in the library, possibly reading some more non-magic literature. 

  Cera wasn’t surprised about the latter choice with Stephen and Jeffrey, because they’d been obsessed ever since Halloween. 

 

  According to Hamish via a text on both the monitor and everyone’s Karmophones, Brinkley House is finally once again safe for sorcerers to be holding festivals and celebrations, and both Cera and Korvo couldn’t be happier. 

  As soon as the announcement got out, Stephen and Jeffrey ran back to the living quarters, where Cera, Lanvin, and Korvo were watching the news on the view-screen. 

 

  “You’ll never guess this, sis, but good news — Brinkley House is free to use again, and it’s all thanks to you and Hamish!” beamed Stephen, delighted. 

  Cera stifled a sigh. “The mirror was converted by he and me, Stephen,” she reminded him, “so I already know.” 

 

  Stephen and Jeffery didn’t mind, as usual, but something delightful is still underway, without anyone’s knowledge. 

 

O.o.O 

 

End chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Apparently there are several scary stories about the different mansions in Norfolk, UK, and most of us don’t really know it.   
>  And there is this story about the White Lady that is popular in many British urban legends that is still told if you ever go traveling around the mansion grounds in counties around the UK. So next time you watch Kingdom, try not to think too much about this one when you spot mansions, OK?


	47. The Performance of the Professionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flatmates and Companions are exchanged, and everything is finally back to normal, just in time for a new surprise — but this time, it’s something no one expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re almost at the end of the entire story, so thanks to everyone who’s been following since I first started this story! 
> 
> A/N 2: This is a really long chapter, just to give a warning.

  

About a day after the mirror was curse-free, Severus Piton was trying to make a wager about changing everything that has happened. Relationships were formed, and new friendships and secrets were now known all around SWL, maybe if one doesn’t count the secret that belonged to the Hildebrand-Rostons, since Casey Roston was still a spy for the Council. 

  That all happened way later, and the evening after Hamish and Cera conversed the curse on the mirror, the former was just as ready as Korvo for a secret date. 

 

  Korvo was delighted, and Cera was lucky that she had lost all her curiosity for people having dates because of something that happened between Randall Curtis and Severus Piton himself — they’d had an on-again off-again relationship ever since the masquerade that made her hyper-aware of something happening in Brinkley, and the different theories were already driving her nuts. 

 

  “Please be careful, because Hamish is hardly faithful himself,” said Cera when she and Korvo were upstairs, after Stephen and Jeffery’s epic announcement of Brinkley’s habitability, which was in fact done by Hamish and Cera; to both Stephen and Jeffrey’s knowledge. But they sometimes just like to play the lovable dumb cinnabon roll, like Korvo, on QI(Quite Interesting), which was some view-screen entertainment hosted by both Korvo and Hamish. “Hamish is hardly even faithful to Jacen and Antonin, as well as Lanvin, when he could.” 

  Korvo half-ignored her. “Will do, and aren’t you s’posed to be going to the Randall Curtis theatre because of some production of Severus’s again?” he asked back. 

 

  Cera sighed in exasperation, not directed at Korvo, of course, but directed towards something that she didn’t want to do. Korvo was looking hopefully at her and she couldn’t just refuse. 

  “True, and we should go together,” she smiled slightly at Korvo as they went down the stairs together, after getting dressed up formally; Korvo in a both casual and trendy outfit, and Cera in her usual non-magic outfit. 

 

  When they reached the end of the stairway together, arm-in-arm, Lanvin, Alistair, Stephen, and Jeffery all looked up. Alistair smiled at them, and Jeffrey beamed. 

  “CONGRATS, CERA AND KORVO!” he yelled, his voice magnified again. Fortunately this time, there weren’t embarrassment. 

  Before any more comments made by him or his partner-in-crime, Korvo shut down the unneccessary gossip. 

 

  “And before you or Stephen jump up in glee, I have to tell you: I’m going to the Department of Sorcery, and Cera is going to the Randall Curtis theater.”  he announced, before Stephen could get a say in him and Cera being arm-in-arm. “Also, don’t crush Severus’s wish.” 

  Cera almost forgot about Severus’s desperation in pairing her up with Simon Carmichael, another sorcerer that was slightly older than Stephen, and is a member of the Council. She had to admit, if it wasn’t the age gap, she would’ve taken Simon for sure. 

 

  Stephen smirked. “Suuuuuure.” 

  “By the way, have a wonderful date, you two.” Jeffrey smirked as well, way too knowingly for both Cera and Korvo. “I doubt Mr. Piton’ll be so delighted seeing you two like this, though.” 

  Cera sighed and looked at Korvo. “Telling them is like not telling them anything,” she said, feeling even more exasperated. If she continue this, she doubted that she’d last until arriving at Randall’s theatre. 

  Korvo smiled instead. “At least they approve,” he said back, before they finally went out the door to where they were supposed to go. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Korvo was supposed to go to the Department of Sorcery, but was then notified by Simon Carmichael that Hamish Frye was right over at the theatre and waiting for Cera and Darren. So that’s how come he and Cera both teleported to RADA in order to wait for Severus’s minions to take them to Randall’s repertoire. 

  When they really did arrive at the repertoire, they found everyone from the theatre right there — well, more like everyone from the Council right there. 

 

  Hamish was announcing something and like clockwork, everyone cheered. Cera shook her head at the scene that reminded her something Lanvin told her when they went to China earlier that year. 

 

  “They do that all the time, don’t they?” she asked Aesthera when she and Simon were escorted to the backstage that she’d became familiar, albeit way too familiar, with. 

  “This may not be true, but is rumoured: Hamish is doing this because he wants Korvo to be with him from now on.” said Aesthera back, “and that really will be wonderful, considering how many people are actually wanting them to get some action done while watching their show.” 

  In fact, Cera later learned that what Aesthera prompted was indeed true, as Hamish and Korvo left the theatre together after the meeting of Council members in the great hall. 

 

o-o-o 

 

WARNING: Here, the ratings may go slightly up, but no explicit information — it’s all up to your own imaginations! 

 

RATING: T+ 

 

  Korvo and Hamish were delighted to be with each other, as it was shown later that evening after the former’s escort of Cera to the Randall Curtis theatre. In fact, mostly it was because Antonin and Jacen were grinning with way too much mirth when the two hobbled back to the Frye mansion way late in the evening. 

  Both were ready to fall asleep right then and there and that did not prove that Jacen and Antonin will quit their daily teasing. 

 

  Both looked up when the two mentioned sorcerers clambered in the living quarters, which was way too well-furnished. 

  Jacen had to admit that they were behaving like Stephen and Jeffrey, but still, Hamish and Korvo crashing together after a wild night out will be too good to miss. 

 

  “Do you think they got any action?” he grinned evilly at Antonin. 

  Antonin had to admit that the confession between Hamish Frye and Korvo was too unexpected, but not in a way that was illogical. Korvo, according to many sorcerers of the Council, had been play-flirting with each other for god knows how long, and everyone was waiting for more action — as in, moving in together, be on dates, etc! 

  “Whatever you mean, keep it to your own sick mind.” he said back, as Jacen cracked up, “them moving in together here in the Frye manor is OK, but whatever you mean, I don’t really want to know!” 

 

  Korvo was almost completely intoxicated after having one too many cocktails of non-magic quality after going to Non-Magic London for some non-magic date with Hamish, and that one in itself was surprising. And the last thing he knew, was that he was back at the Frye mansion. Better early than late. 

  He sat up slowly, hoping he wouldn’t throw up right then and there, and the first thing he recognized was Antonin and Jacen, with the latter about to implode with delight. 

 

  Immediately casting a Restorative spell on himself, he was more awake and not as groggy as Hamish, who was still draped against him like some blanket. 

  “Oh, so we’re back,” he remarked. 

 

  “Please tell me you two had enough action between you two?” asked Jacen, flushing, with Antonin looking at him in horror. “As in —” 

  Here, he finally elbowed him. “TMI, Jacen!” 

 

  “Yeah, lots…” mumbled Hamish, pulling Korvo into a kiss since their date. 

  Almost immediately, the kiss became more dominant and Jacen was grinning with so much mirth that Antonin left; but not before yelling at them to, “get yourself into a room because I don’t want to pity my eyes!” 

 

  Meanwhile, there was something almost similar happening at the Randall Curtis theatre, and both Carlene and Aesthera were thrilled to the core. (A/N: NOT IN THAT WAY, READER(S)! Keep your thoughts to yourself!!!! Because think of the younger fans!) 

  Cera and Simon were on the stage, rehearsing Severus Piton’s latest vignette, which was basically another love story; but this time, with much more fantastical elements. 

 

  “CUT!” shouted Severus, after it was intermission, “intermission!” 

  Cera and Simon sighed in relief as they teleported to the dressing rooms instead of just walking there, due to way too much exhaustion, which was almost non-existent, if you ask their specific opinion. That in itself was because they already knew about Severus and Randall’s plans of connecting with each other. 

 

  The dressing rooms were completely in order, mainly because of the organization done by Carlene and Aesthera. 

  Both sorceresses were there when they teleported in. 

 

  “Today is the last day for rehearsal, and tomorrow is going to be the grand performance!” beamed Aesthera when Cera and Simon materialized. 

  Cera and Simon exchanged a look. “And from tomorrow on, we have to go on dates because there’ll be way too many rumors going on about us actually having a relationship.” the former said to the latter, “so you up for it?” 

 

  Simon flushed and both Aesthera and Carlene cheered, with Cera looking at them in horror. If whatever she said got out now, she’s never hearing the end of it. 

 

  “Yes.” he finally said, as they hugged each other, almost forgetting about their company, until Carlene disappeared in a flash of white light did they remember where they were. 

  Aesthera was also delighted. “You two should,” she said, after Cera and Simon registered where they were. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Severus and Randall were renewed flatmates, as Hamish was notified afterwards when both got back to Randall’s place. 

  Severus was still worried about his own place since Norman was his companion, but because Hamish was just how he was like constantly(re: as obnoxious to others as possible, and impossibly smug, self-obsessed, you name it), he dismissed whatever Severus was about to say. 

 

  “Seems like we do have each other to ourselves after all,” remarked Severus, when he finished the Karmophone contact with Hamish, while turning to Randall. 

  Randall looked away. If it wasn’t of their relationships always playing a great part of everything that has happened, it’s never a guarantee that Hamish would simply agree to everything — and it was the productions and Brinkley House happenings playing an even more important part. 

  He looked up when Severus finally joined him on the couch, in the dark living room without their usual lights. SWL in the night was just as wondrous, only you had to discover the secret. 

 

  “I’m not saying we should just call it a night, Sev,” he said, almost with a seductive quality that made Severus’s skin crawl, in a good way, mind you. 

  Severus flushed. He didn’t have to ask twice to get Randall’s crazy meaning of calling it a night. 

  “Only if you make sure I’m still allowed to use your theatre for tomorrow’s performance.” he said back, closing his eyes as Randall kissed him, for the second time that day. They didn’t get much time for each other because of the crazy schedule of Severus’s productions and Cera and Simon’s rehearsals. 

 

  Randall smirked. “Why not?” he ignored Severus’s feeble protests and resumed their activities for the night. 

 

o.O.o 

 

End chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And yes, I made Severus and Randall together, just as they should be, since it was implied way too many times previously. 
> 
> A/N 4: Their next performance is another love story, this time way longer than other love stories they’ve done; and yes again, it is something that’s got to do with Aspects of Love!


	48. Dates and the Long View(or, What We Talk About When We Talk About Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the initial conversing of the curses that used to be present inside Brinkley House, the entire SWL is invited to see Severus’s latest production of his own vignettes for the Aspects of Love collection. What was completely delightful is, that even some Council members were there to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annnnd…the end that we’ve all been waiting for! This is the edited version, since the original intended one is way longer — around 50 ~ 55 chapters.

  

The next evening was something that almost all of Sorcery World London had heard about, that there was a performance at central park, where the Randall Curtis theatre was located. 

  Lanvin Dusset and Alistair Vonnegut also decided to see the production, since everything that was their concerns were solved and they deserved something light-hearted after all the theories they used to have. 

 

  Again, it was like the night of the masquerade inside Alistair’s mansion, with Stephen Hildebrand and Jeffrey O’Cairn announcing everything like it was their business to promote; which if you look at Stephen, it really was kind of his business to do the promotion — his sister was one of the actresses inside Severus’s plans. 

 

  “So we’re finally going to see what they’ve been preparing since Simon and Cera got together, eh?” he yelled, when everyone was once again upstairs of the estate. 

  Cera, who was with Alistair in one of the bedrooms, was preparing her stuff when all of a sudden, the door crashed open and Stephen and Jeffrey bombarded in. 

  She looked up, together with Alistair. 

 

  “Stephen and Jeffrey, I’m not allowing you to join in if you keep on crashing into rooms, OK?” she asked in her usual exasperated way that Stephen and Jeffrey were already used to. She’d been exasperated almost every single day when being with Severus and his group of sorcerers. 

  All of a sudden, another sorcerer entered the room, and Cera mentally cursed herself — Simon Carmichael, whom she invited to spend the night yesterday, while spreading rumors all over the estate. 

 

  Stephen and Jeffrey smiled too knowingly for Cera’s taste. 

  “Hmmmm, seems like you, Cera, are busy with Simon, eh?” the latter asked, grinning even bigger now. 

  “And don’t you deny the growing attraction you’ve got for him,” Stephen added, as they high-five-d. 

 

  Cera glared at them as Simon flushed. “That’s it, you two are staying behind!” she snapped, flinging her hair back. “Yes, Simon and I are kind of friends, who cares?” 

  Stephen grinned. “Yeah, sis, ‘kind of’ friends,” he said back, using quote marks for Cera’s sentence about friends. “And what does ‘kind of’ mean?” 

 

  Cera rolled her eyes at him and both he and Jeffrey cracked up and had to hold on to each other for support. It was obvious how much Cera and Simon are close to each other, and the former is obviously smitten! 

  Simon, meanwhile, was having trouble not blushing with both embarrassment and how he really felt about Cera. She was way older than him, but he didn’t care that much. 

 

  “Yes, we’re friends.” he made sure his words didn’t have the quivers that he felt inside himself, then told the teenagers. 

  Stephen smiled again. “It’s okay, Simon, make sure she doesn’t get into trouble, and Cera,” he looked at Cera, as she casted another spell on her clothes and they turned into non-magic garb, “please make sure Simon doesn’t get in trouble either if you two ever marry.” 

  This time, both sorcerers glared at him. But being the nonchalant youngster he is, Stephen ignored both of them and went with Jeffrey out of the room and downstairs. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The Randall Curtis theatre was totally crowded when Korvo and Hamish Frye arrived at the backstage of an auditorium of said theatre, with plenty of sorcerers from SWL watching the musical. 

  Backstage, Aesthera and Carlene Maywright were way enthusiastic, and it was similar to what they do on the news — be all fake-enthusiastic because the Council is watching your every move, every minute, every second. 

 

  Cera and Simon were inside their dressing room and both Randall and Severus were with them when Korvo and Hamish entered via teleportation. 

  Severus was in the middle of a lecture when they arrived. 

 

  “Finally you two are here!” he cried, and Cera could see Randall’s eyes darken a little bit at his enthusiasm. “So, Cera and Simon, some of us from the Council are also watching, so please do it brilliantly.” 

  Cera already knew that Hamish had invited several members of the Council to join in the performance — it was all over the news, how could she not know? Also, it was told by Lanvin Dusset, though. 

 

  Gently putting an arm around Simon when Carlene did the make-up, she wanted him to not be so anxious, since she herself was just as anxious. 

  Fortunately, Severus didn’t even notice that move. 

 

  “I have faith in both of you, you did wonderfully during Halloween,” he finally said, after some silence, and Cera trying to soothe Simon, due to her sisterly instincts, that is. “Simon, you’re in Hamish and Lanvin’s inner circle, so don’t disappoint us.” 

  Randall looked at Simon gently. “Just follow Rovens’s lead,” he advised, and then disappeared with Severus in a shower of white sparks. 

 

  There was a silence, until Korvo spoke. “So what musical are you doing this time?” 

  That got Cera and Simon out of their nervousness. 

  “Another vignette from Aspects of Love, more like the prequel.” said Cera, while Carlene finished up Simon’s make-up and started with her, “apparently we’re playing old friends who used to love each other, but didn’t eventually. It’s slightly controversial with it’s gay rights themes.” 

 

  Hamish grinned. “Brilliant.” he said beaming at Korvo, with said person not even listening, “you hear, Korvo? They’re doin’ somethin’ on gay rights. How brilliant’s that, because everyone knows that we’re together, and Randall and Severus’re together!” 

  Cera and Korvo exchanged a glance. Sometimes Hamish has no idea that the controversial theme of this musical shouldn’t be brilliant, because it’ll be broadcasted to the world. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  Unlike several times before, this time, Korvo, Lanvin, Alistair, Stephen, Jeffrey, and Ibis were in the audience, but way far from Korvo and Hamish, because it was something Hamish had wanted Korvo to see for a long time. 

  When they got to their seats in a box reserved for Hamish Frye upstairs on the balcony of the auditorium, Hamish finally told Korvo the secret he’s been keeping for Merlin knows how long. 

 

  “I’ve been wanting you to see this, since…like, almost forever,” he said quietly, as all of a sudden, the clang of a bronze bell was heard to signal the start of the musical. 

  Korvo smirked. “Oh really? And how come you never told me earlier, before we solved the mysteries to everything?” he asked back. The sorcerers below them were already getting frustrated at their wait, mainly due to the suspense that filled the atmosphere, courtesy of Severus. 

 

  That one was easy, because Korvo never, ever would want to be disturbed while trying to find an answer to everything that used to happen in Brinkley house. 

  It seemed to have happened way long time ago and not recently, as Hamish thought back on their theories that seemed crazy, even for the Council. If it wasn’t of the sorcerers of SWL, they’d never’ve tried to pry into Brinkley’s history. 

 

  “I didn’t want to disturb you on your discoveries,” he said back, as all of a sudden, the lights dimmed. They hardly even noticed how the act was starting, because they knew already. “You were the one who put the second floor of the mansion off-limits, and if it wasn’t of your own safety, I wouldn’t’ve cared.” 

  Korvo flushed and was thankful for the start of the first act of Severus’s production and the acting of Cera and Simon, because he didn’t need Hamish to tease him even further than that one. 

 

  It was true, that if it wasn’t of Severus’s carelessness or of Alistair and his group’s theories, they would never have solved what was happening in Brinkley House, and it would’ve caused everyone in Sorcery World London way greater harm. Even to the non-magic folks. 

  After some silence, Korvo spoke again

 

  “I’m still glad we did this, and how Severus used something artistic to guide us.” he said, gently laying his head on Hamish’s shoulder, “and I’m definitely glad you did this all for me.” 

  Hamish smirked. “Right, and I did.” 

 

*~ END ~* 

 

 

 FURTHER NOTES: At last, this is finished! Thanks so much to RJeevesxD, AnysCake, and most of all, JC14, for supporting the story until the end!!! :-) 

 

 FURTHER NOTES 2: And this is the pic I used for the prompt of this chapter: 

 

 

 

 Stephen Fry and Alan Davies having a date at a theatre. Watching what, it’s up to you to decide!


End file.
